You Save Me
by runningYODA
Summary: Lily Potter and her children are in danger and there is only one person who can help them, Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.**

"Mommy! Sirius ate some of the dough again!" yelled Emma. I could hear them all the way from upstairs.

"Did not!" Was Sirius reply, but I heard a thud and then, "Tata-tale baby."

I ran down the stairs before any more fighting could start and then I saw what was going on. On the island counter in the kitchen were my two four year old twins playing with the dough that would be dinner later tonight.

"What's going on?" I asked. Emma started, "Sirius was….

"Nothing!" Sirius all but screeched and covered Emma's mouth with his hand.

"Really?" But before I could continue the door bell rang. And with that Emma's and Sirius eyes lighten up and they both hoped off the counter top, running for the door.

And the next thing was a booming voice belonging to James opened the door.

"Uncle James!" Both Sirius and Emma yelled while being lifted into the air by James.

"Hey what about me?" came from Al right behind James in door way. Both of the kids next went for Al tackling him down to the ground.

By the time all the hellos had been exchanged, James took the twins to the sitting room to play, while I and Al went to the kitchen.

And that's when it all fell apart. "Lily I have to tell you something, there was a break out last night, he escaped from Azkan."

**First story on fan fiction. What do you think? Any suggestions might be considered. **

**Scorpious will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.**

Chapter 1: The Escape

* * *

**Scorpius's POV**

I started running down the street when I heard another shout. "Another one has just escaped." Looking around I saw nothing and then there it was again, a green flash of light.

For the past hour, a total of twenty-three aurors had been looking for five escape prisoners from Azkaban, and leading us was no other but Harry Potter.

Just as I was about to run up to Mr. Notts and Al, I saw something. I stopped and turned around. There it was again but this time I saw cloth moving. I nodded at Al to follow me, Notts gave me a look telling me he was going to go around the back, and with that we were off. Moving slowly not to make a sound, we step over broken glass, and part of buildings that had been blown off. It was going to be hard to explain this one to the Minister.

Al tapped my shoulder and pointed to the right, and there were a pair of staircases that led to a door. We stepped on each step hoping nothing would give away are position. Besides the occasional yell or thud of something falling the city was quite.

I pushed open the door with my right hand and held my wand in my left. I look all around the room there was no one. "I'm going to go check the bedrooms; you look around in here," whispered Al as he walked away.

I walk towards the kitchen when I heard it, floor board squeaking. I tightened my hold on my wand and licked my lips, preparing myself for a fight.

When I finally entered the kitchen I saw one of the prisoners with his back to me looking in the direction of where Al had just walked. I raised my wand and then, "Exelliarmus!"

He fell to the ground, just as I was.

* * *

"Scorpius, wake up, come on man wake up!" Someone screamed in my ear. Everything was blurry and my head was pounding.

"W..wh..a..a..t..wha..t…what happ..en..ed? Apparently my throat was sore too.

"You were hit from behind, if Al hadn't intervened you would probably be dead." Replied a voice I knew all too well, Harry Potter.

"Hey who knew Al is good for some things," said James coming in with some food and a scrap of paper which I guess would be some girl's number on it.

"Hey!" Al said, looking a fended.

"But what all happened?" I asked again.

"We captured three of them, but two escaped, the one that attacked you and one that use a potion to change his appearance. Where he got the potion, we don't know?" replied Harry.

"Was any one else injured?" my voice almost cracked.

"The only ones injured were you and Mr. Langborn." Replied Harry, and I saw a flicker of something in his eyes like something else had happened. However knowing my luck I never got to ask, because just then the nurse walked in.

"Alright you three, Mr. Malfoy needs his rest, you can come back tomorrow."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I had just gotten back to the ministry when I saw something: the folders of the escaped prisoners, and I knew I had to do something.

* * *

**Al's POV**

"Come on James we have to hurry." I was getting jittery, not only was dad scared, but no one in the family could do anything to help her. We started walking up the walk way to Lily's house.

"Dad wants us to be the ones to break it to her, and tell her the plan. I just don't know what we're going to do about Sirius and Emma……" I just couldn't think.

"You tell her, you are always good at keeping her calm, and I will handle the kids." Said James.

"Alright." I replied as James rang the door bell. The next thing I heard was running steps coming towards the door.

"Hey you guys!" yelled James opening the door catching Sirius and Emma just in time.

"Uncle James!" They both cried as James lifted them up in the air.

"Hey what about me?" I cried. Then the next thing I know they're tackling me to the ground.

"Come on you two, you can't kill your uncles if you want them here for your birthday in the coming weeks." Came the sweet and yet strong voice of my sister, Lily.

At that both Emma and Sirius got huge eyes looking both me and James in the eyes and got up off of us fast.

"So what's up you guys, I thought you were coming tomorrow?" asked Lily.

I and James exchange guilty looks at her comment.

"Um, why don't James and the little squirts go into the sitting room and I will help you make dinner, Lily." I replied.

"Ok, oh, and James don't give the kids any candy they already had enough, and I don't want their supper ruined." Lily said with a stern look that she gives when she's being serious and yet gentle.

"You got it." Replied James. But once Lily turned her back I saw James take out two sweets and handed them to Sirius and Emma.

"Thank you, Uncle James." Emma and Sirius said, but since Sirius was already eating his it was more like,  
"Tha..nk..yooouuu, un..cle..ja..me..s.."

And with that I followed Lily into the kitchen. She was already in their putting all the dough into one bowl. Better now than never.

"Lily I have to tell you something, there was a break out last night, he escaped from Azkaban."

* * *

**Another chapter finish, what do you think? Until next time. And to any of you who think them night know who the escaped prisoners are you might get to help name them. Any one have suggestions on how Lily and Scorpius first meet, like in school?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.**

Chapter 2: The Assignment

**Lily's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Al had just told me the last thing I wanted to hear. But I had to know.

"What happened"

"Well we don't know exactly yet, to be honest. James, my roommates and I were at home getting ready for work when we got an owl saying we had to get to Azkaban. By the time we got there they were all off the island and in the main land. Dad is nervous and is trying to find out how some of them got wands. In the end two were sent to the hospital and we caught three of the prisoners."

"So what's going to happen to me and the twins?" I asked him as I sat in the chair closes to me.

Al looked in me in the eye as he also sat. "Dad is having someone from over at the ministry, hopefully an auror, come over and stay with you guys for the time being."

I started to cry. We finally had just settled down and started our lives again.

"Mommy! James and Sirius were fighting and they broke the…….Mommy?" Emma came into the room holding her teddy. "Mommy, are you ok?"

Before I could reply both Emma and her teddy were in my arms. "Mommy it's ok, Grandpa can fix it. It's just a picture frame."

I snorted. Emma may be shy, but she hates to see people upset.

"It's ok Emma. I'm not upset about the picture frame."

"But why are you crying then?"

"I heard some bad news I wasn't prepared for and know I am thanks to you." I gave a watery smile.

"Mommy whatever she says is a lie. It was all Uncle James' fault." yelled Sirius, running into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around the knee that Emma wasn't know sitting on.

"Traitor!" yelled James from the sitting room and coming into the kitchen.  
"Really James. You couldn't keep them preoccupied without causing any destruction."Al chuckled.

"So did you tell her yet?"

* * *

**Scopius's POV**

"Alright young man just rest your head again. That's it. And now I will go and get the doctor." The very stout nurse said while walking out of my room.

Going over the files, that Mr. Potter left before he himself did, I got a weird felling; like things weren't every going to be the same again.

"Aw, here we are Mr. Malfoy." The door opened to revile a very pale looking doctor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Fine."

"That's good. Now here are your forms and your personal items. Oh, and this was a letter for you from Mr. Potter that just arrived."

"Thank you." I started gathering my things, when I realized that he was still there. "Was there something else?"

"I um, I um, I would appreciate it if the nurses don't find out I gave you that letter. They all want you to go home and get some rest. Especially since this is your third visit in two weeks." He said looking down at the floor.

"Oh. Ok." I replied as he walked out of the room.

I pulled on my coat and shoes before, I went for the letter. Here goes nothing.

_Dear Scopius,_

_I hope you have recovered well. And if the nurses do give this to you before you leave I need you to come to work at once to receive a new assignment._

_Thank you very much, _

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Head Auror at Ministry of Magic_

Oh, this has just been one bloody fantastic day.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Great I though. Sirius is with Al playing with Sirius' quidditch set, James just left, and Emma…Emma was where?

"Emma?" Way to go Lily, you lose it for one hour and you lose your daughter.

"Mommy it's time for my bath." Came a timid voice from the doorway. Emma. At lease someone is still sane.

"Ok, honey. But hurry we are having a guest come over." Just stay calm I was telling myself as me and Emma walked towards the bathroom.

"But Mommy it's bedtime after bath time. Why aren't he in bed after bath time?"

"Isn't honey." Way to go Lily correcting a four year old on grammar, what next teaching a dragon to fly. "Our guest has a different bedtime from you and Sirius, so it's ok?"

"Who is he?" asked Emma, as she started removing her socks.

"I don't know honey. But if we hurry with your bath, we'll find out soon."

_Just please don't let it be him._

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

Come on I thought. I had already been back at the ministry for over an hour and I am still waiting to see Mr. Potter. Antonio Zabini and Mr. Notts were the only ones still in the department.

"Antonio, how long has he been in there?" I asked.

"For at least an hour, I mean when the minister went in there his face was purple. I don't think Mr. Potter is going to off easy on this one. Funny though, none of the news papers now about it yet."

"Yeah man, keyword, yet."

"I know what you mean sometimes I wish I could just go back to school. When we use to run the school and our only worries were exams and getting caught." Antonio chuckled.

"Thank you Harry and I hope she is ok." Said Minister Shacklebolt walking out of the office that he was just in.

"Thanks Kingsley. That means a lot." Harry replied.

_She? What? What the bloody hell is going on?_ I'm sure my face looks just as confused as I feel.

"Ah, Scorpius, good, I need to talk to you immediately."

With one exchange of shaking hands between Harry and Kingsley, and nodding of heads between me and Kingsley, I was in the office.

"Scorpius have you looked at the files I gave you yet?" asked Harry as he closed the door, started walking around his desk, and then sitting in his chair.

"Yes, I have. But what I don't understand is why I'm getting another assignment. Isn't it the job of the elders and dementors to deal with escape prisoners?" I asked sitting in the other chair.

"Yes it is but I need you to do a different type of job…" Harry trailed off looking hesitant. "This is a very close matter to me and you are the only one outside my family I trust this with."

Ok, now things are just getting weird.

Harry continued when I didn't say anything. "My daughter as you know just moved back to England this past month and now she is endangered. One of the prisoners has a past with my daughter that is disturbing and now I fear her safety, as well as my grandchildren." Harry said looking me straight in the eye.

"Wait Lily, little Lily, has children?" Little Lily wasn't married, Al would have told me, but she was way too innocent to sleep around. Things aren't adding up.

"Yes Lily, little Lily," Harry's lips curled a little at that. "She has two children, Sirius and Emma." Harry replied with a proud voice.

"So what do you wish me to do?" Why even ask Scorpius you know where this is going.

"I was hoping you could stay with them until the danger is over."

"Sir that would probably be the easiest job you have given me. I'll take it. When do you wish for me to start?"

"See that's the thing, I would need you to start tonight. And to um, to um, to keep people and the media unaware of this situation you would need to act as a couple, in public of course." Harry said giving me a glare that could burn paper.

"Ok. But why can't James or Teddy do this?" Why do things always turn out to be awkward for me?

"Because Teddy's fiancé is pregnant and since James shares an apartment with Al, Mr. Zabini, and yourself, people would start to get suspicious."

"Ok, sir. I will just go and get my things and head over there." I said getting up and out of the chair.

"Thank you Scorpius, and once you finish this assignment you will be off the rookies list." Harry said. "Oh and one more thing, I need you to tell Lily about the arrangement about what happens in public between you two."

"Why me sir?" This isn't making sense.

"Because I would prefer to keep my head." Harry chuckled.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

I had just apparited to the address Harry had given me. It was a small house, two stories, but it had a cozy feeling. Walking towards the door I grew nervous. I had just reach the door when I heard voices.

"Sirius sit down right now. Al you're not helping by doing that. You're just as bad as James sometimes. Emma can you come down please, our guest will be here soon." The most beautiful voice I ever heard had said and I knew who it was, Lily.

Here goes nothing. Ding-Dong.

* * *

**OK, so there was no Lily and Scorpius interaction, but there will be in the next chapter. What do you think? If you guys hate it I will make changes. Prisoner's Identity: Any guesses? I will update each weekend. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Down here Silly

**Lily's POV**

I had just finished giving a bath to Emma, when I walk out to find Sirius and Al in the sitting room making a mess.

"What is going on in here?"

Al looked up just as Sirius' seeker caught the snitch.

"Yes! I won! I beaten you Uncle Al! Pay up!" Sirius said in one breath.

Al looked from the game to Sirius then the score of the game and then groaned.

"Come on Lily I almost won this time." Al said as he gave my son two small candies.

"Al, you and James will never learn. Sirius inherited dad's talent in quidditch. Now clean this up." I said putting things were they belong before are guest would arrive. "Emma brush your teeth before you come down and Sirius go get changed."

Sirius dropped the game he was cleaning up and ran up the stairs, hopefully getting dressed.

"Thanks for helping." Al said his voice drowning in sarcasms.

"He is only four. By the way, do you know who dad is sending to…you know?" I asked not looking him in the eye.

"No, but I have an idea."

"Really, who?"

"Scorpius."

"Oh, I thought he was on assignment at the moment." _Not him. Please dad anyone but him._

"Lily you know at one point you are going to have to face him."

"I haven't seen him in four years, tenancy five, so I don't see how one day is going to change that." I said like a little child getting caught going into the cookie jar.

"Lily he has a right to know…."

"Please Al, not right now." _If it is him I don't want him to see me crying._

"Mommy I changed." Sirius said running down the stairs and jumping on the couch.

"Yeah right. You don't have your shirt on. Accio shirt." Al chuckled.

"You can't make me!" Sirius yelled with laughter. Then the next thing I know Al has tackled Sirius to the ground and trying to put on his shirt.

"Sirius sit down right now. Al you're not helping by doing that. You're just as bad as James sometimes." Then I walked over to the staircase and yelled up. "Emma can you come down please, our guest will be here soon."

Ding-Dong. Oh, crap.

"I gotten it." Emma said running past me and straight for the door, reaching for the door handle.

"No, Emma!" I yelled as she opened the door_. It might be __**Him**__ and he is worse than Scorpius._

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

The door was opened and I looked straight in, but there was no one there.

"I am down here silly." Said a giggling voice. I looked down and saw the owner of the voice, a little girl around the age of four. She had long hair red that came down to her mid-back, front teeth, and dressed in pajamas.

"Emma, how many times have I told you it is dangerous to open the door." Said the sweet voice that I still dream about. She opened the door slightly, grabbed the girl around the waist and then looked her in the eyes.

"Lily?" There was no way this was Lily. She had the same colored hair as the little girl that fell to around the same length. She was taller and had grown up so much since I last saw her. And then I looked into her eyes, still chocolate brown with a tiny hint of green at the center. _I'm going to kill Harry; there is no way I can pull this off._

"Scorpius?" She replied standing up. Just then the little girl ran away from Lily and into a room along the hall.

"Well, um, your dad sent me over to take over this situation…" I started. Way to go Scor, she knows more than you do, and you sound like an ass.

"Ah, yeah come in," she said closing the door, looking out, as if looking for something outside.

"Um, so you should probably get a tour of the house." She looked as if she was the visitor and not the owner of the house.

She started down the hall and then turned in to the room that was on the left that turned out to be the sitting room.

"Hey Scor." Al said walking towards me and shaking my hand. "See the nurses let you out of the hospital after all. Lily you better be careful with Scor, he is very fragile."

"Mommy. Who is that?" came a male voice. I looked over to see on the couch was the little red head girl and another child sitting next to her. He was definitely the grand child of Harry. Black hair, build that screamed chaser and he also looked around the age of four. To be honest the only thing that the two children had in common was their eyes; brown, just like Lily.

"Scorpius, this is Emma and Sirius. Sirius and Emma, this is Scorpius Malfoy. He will be staying here with us for a while." Lily said hesitantly looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm also going to need someone to show me around do you think you guys could help with that." One shot Scor, better hope they like you.

Both of them looked at each other and then looked back at me and smiled. I guess that's a yes.

"Ok you two. Time for bed, tomorrow you can show Scorpius around, ok?" Lily said walking forward and taking the hand of each child and started walking for the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy," Emma said looking up at me. I got down on one knee and took her hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight Emma and Sirius." I said as Emma ran to catch up with her mother and Sirius as they walked towards the staircase.

Al came up behind me and patted my back. "Way to go you just flirted with a four year old. I will let James know we can move you up to twelve year old." Al chuckled.

"Shut up. Why didn't you ever tell me Lily had kids?"

"Because it's not my story to tell." Al said without any humor.

"But who is the fath….." I started as Lily came down the stairs.

"Thanks for the help today Al, but I think I should fill Scorpius on what is going on." Lily said and I say how truly tired she looked.

"Alright, owl me, if you guys need anything." Al said hugging Lily and walking towards the door. "Night you guys." And with that we were alone.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

He still looks the same as when we were in school, and according to the gossip columns: he still acted the same.

"Are you thirsty?" Need to start somewhere.

"Yes." I started walking to the kitchen feeling his presence behind me and going to the frig. I got him a glass of water.

"Did my father tell you everything?"

"Only that you and your kids are in danger." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Oh." Thank you dad. "Alright, um Scorpius, I wish I could tell you everything, but it's hard. I just moved back to England. I have been living with my uncle Charlie in Romania, since I finished at Hogwarts and now this it's a little much, to be honest…."

"Lily it's ok. How about you tell me everything that is important, in the morning, and right know we go to sleep." He said. _Why did he have to know exactly what to say every single time?_

* * *

**So what do you think? This chapter and the next one will probably suck at first, but I need to get the story started and it won't make sense unless I do. I already tried to get rid of his chapter because I hate it but it holds a few key parts. And there are two him: Scorpius= **_him_** and then there is **_Him. _**And that will make sense later. But seriously you think things need to be change, let me know, because I don't know how good my story is. But I will finish it. And you will possible find out who the prisoners are but I need names first so submit. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.**

Chapter 4: Wakeup Call

**Scorpius' POV**

After Lily showed me to my room, I got 'settled' in. I went into the bathroom that was connected to my room and got changed into a pair of pants. I also applied the rub for my wounds that covered most of my abs. Then I threw my bags on my bed and went over to the desk by the window and looking at the files from Harry.

_Malfoy, Theo_

_Age 22_

_Charged with Rape, kidnapping, and the bribing of Ministry Officials._

_After given a parole, that was never cleared by court but carried out by documents from an official (look for more information on page 3) then proceeded to try and to kidnap two victims from their official parent/guardian. Reason: claimed they were his children. _

_Notes: Bad temper, money will be inherited by his mother (father died in his fourth year at Hogwarts), not known for history of violence, passing grades at Hogwarts._

I couldn't believe it, I had a relative that had escape from Azkaban, but how was Lily and her children connected. I flipped to the next page and kept reading.

_Bulstrode, Callum_

_Age 22_

_Charged with assisting in the kidnapping of two victims._

_Was an accomplice to Mr. Malfoy (more information page 2). _

_Notes: Was friends with Mr. Malfoy at Hogwarts, father is a known for supporting ways of old (look under: Voldemort, Death Eaters, purebloods), failing grades at Hogwarts._

This was becoming too much. I flipped to the last page. Who caught and put away these two?

_The both criminals were caught and convicted by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Paper work filed…._

Why had neither my father nor Harry told me that they worked together? Sure at Al's and my events they chat had had a good time, but they didn't go down to the local pub every night to have a pint together.

I fell asleep trying to put together the puzzle.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

SMACK! Right on top of my abs something landed and I couldn't breathe for a second. And then I opened my eyes.

There was the reason for my morning (rude) wake up call. Emma and Sirius. Sirius was kneeling on my stomach with his hands on my chest to support himself. While Emma was standing next to me, using my knee to support her. Both of them were looking down at me with smiles.

"It's time for the tour, Mr. Malfoy." Sirius said getting up and off me.

"What time is it?" I asked and then found the clock on the dresser. 7:23. Great! I live in house with two kids that don't like sleeping in.

"Mommy said that once we're finish, we can have breakfast." Emma whispered looking at the floor.

"Ok, we better start know." They looked like they had just won the lottery. Strange, I thought. How was this fun?

Both Sirius and Emma grabbed my opposite hands and led me out into the hall.

"Let's start down here," Sirius said leading me down to the end of the hall and then turned around. "That is your's room and that is mine." He said, leading me to the door and opening it. I looked in and saw… boxes? There was a bed and a few toys lying on the floor, but besides that everything else was still in boxes marked with labels.

"Now Emma room." He said taking both me and Emma by the hand. Well at least I know who runs things around here. Only four and already man of the house. And just like Sirius' room Emma's room had a bed, a stuff teddy on the bed, and then boxes.

"Now that the bathroom and this is Mommy's room." Sirius said leading me to a door and then inside. All the rooms were the same. A bed, a few things, lying around, and then boxes.

"How long have you guys lived here." I asked.

"Two days." Sirius said counting on his fingers. Then I looked at Emma who was nodding in agreement.

"Breakfast." Yelled a voice from downstairs. By the time I looked at Sirius he was running towards the voice. But Emma was still next to me, she hadn't said anything yet, but she started to lead me downstairs holding my hand.

When I entered the kitchen Emma walked over to the table and sat down next to Sirius, who was just starting his first piece of pancake. But once Emma sat down, he reached over and placed a pancake on Emma's plate.

"Eat up you two; you have a big day ahead of you." Lily said as she placed a plate on the table.

"Good morning Scorpius, there is a letter for you on the counter." Lily said smiling as she joined the twins at the table.

_Dear Lily and Scorpius,_

_I wish I would have done this sooner, but no changing that know. Lily, your mother will come over and take the twins out for the day so you and Scorpius can talk through everything and get things set up._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

_PS- Scorpius don't forget about the situation with the public._

It's like the man wants me to date this daughter. Hell if it wasn't for the look of fear I keep seeing in Lily's eyes, I would believe it was a set up.

* * *

**Lily's POV: One Hour Later**

I was with the twins in the sitting room getting them ready for their day out. Scorpius joined the table at breakfast after reading the letter from my father looking rather nervous. But then Sirius dared him to an eating contest (who could eat the most without getting in trouble), however Scorpius won; after I told Sirius he had to stop after four. And then Scorpius said he had to leave and make sure some things were in order and would be back before the twins left.

"Now you two must behave for grandma, Ok?"

"Yes, Mommy." They both replied.

Ding-Dong.

"Alright, are you guys ready." They nodded their heads yes. I walked to the door to reveal my mother and Scorpius.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked with what I'm sure is a surprised expression.

"I ran some arenas." Scorpius said shrugging then walking in.

"Come on in Mom the twins are in the sitting room." As I walked into the sitting room with my mom I saw Scorpius high fiving Sirius and patting Emma affectionately on the head and then standing up.

"Ready you two." Ginny said. Both Sirius ran towards my mother and then hugged her. "Alright I'll see you two later." Ginny said as she walked out with the twins right behind her after they said goodbye.

"So, were do you want to begin." Scorpius began as I looked at him.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV: One Hour Earlier**

I placed the letter back onto the counter and walked over to the table sitting down. I reached over to the plate of pancakes and took two right away.

"Mr. Malfoy I bet I can eat more pancakes then you can." Sirius said.

"Really? How many do you think that is?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ten." Sirius replied confidently. This could get interesting.

"Alright." And with that Sirius started eating another one and again another.

"Sirius you have already had four, I think you are done." Lily said sternly.

"But I have to beat Mr. Malfoy." Sirius replied pouting.

"How about you beat Scorpius in quidditch. After you get back from Grandma's." Lily replied.

"We're going to Grandma's?" Emma said, speaking only the second time today.

"Yep. So you better hurry and get ready." Lily said getting up, grabbing the cups and bringing them over to the sink. I felt dumb just sitting there, so I got up and helped with cleaning the table off.

"But what are you and Mr. Malfoy going to do?" Sirius asked.

_Time to get things straight._

"Well first were going to teach you that you can call me Scorpius, not Mr. Malfoy, it makes me fell old," I pretended to shudder and the twins laughed. "And then we're going to come up with what were going to do with your rooms because they look mighty empty. Then we're going to wait for you two to come home and will go on from there. But first I have to go to Diagon Alley to get a few things."

"Well as you guys can see we better get started if we're going to get all these things done." Lily said from the sink after saying a spell for the dishes to start cleaning themselves. With that both Emma and Sirius ran up stairs leaving me and Lily alone.

"I will probably be about an hour. I promise to be home before the twins leave." I said winking at Lily and she blushed. I walked out of the kitchen and to my room changing for the day. I grabbed my wand and apparited to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley is usually packed, but today was insane. I was squeezing in between people to get to each store. I had gone to all the places I needed to but one yet, Weasley Wiz Shop. I walked into the shop and was amost ran over by a teenage boy and his mother. I walked towards the back of the back of the shop, walking in between happy children and disaproving parents. This shop has so many things that could send a parent over the egde.

"Scorpius aren't you suppose to be watching Lily and the kids?" I turned around to face Albus.

"Yeah, but I need something. Is there anything Emma and Sirius would like in here?" I asked.

Al looked at me like I just told him his mom is an octopus.

* * *

I apparited back to Lily's home and was about to walk up to the path way, when I saw Mrs. Potter.

"Hi Mrs. Potter, how are you today." I asked walking up to her.

"Hello Scorpius, I am good. How about yourself?" Ginny asked like she genuinely wanted to know. Knowing her she probably did.

"Terrible, I feel like I did when I first came to your house with Al during the holiday and I ripped your only picture of Tonks and Lupin at their wedding." _Please actually be Mrs. Potter, please._

"Scorpius, you remember better than I do of course, that is was just a family picture that I later told you I hated because of the wardrobe." Said Ginny, laughing.

"Just had to check."

"Harry told me you are the one in charge of the case. I'm happy. We both know we can trust you." Ginny said on the verge of tears.

"Come on Mrs. Potter, you can't have the neighbors think I'm dumping you for your daughter, they will go tell Mr. Potter." I said jokingly.

It worked, she laughed. "No we can't. Well Scorpius, I believe I get to spend the day with my grandchildren. And you get to spend the day with Lily." She said walking towards the door. "Oh, just don't get her pregnant; I don't think my husband will forgive you for that." Ginny said laughing and started to knock on the door.

* * *

**Next Chapter is a flash back. Well most of it is. ****And I need names for the two escaped prisoners.**** Your help will be greatly appreciated. And so I don't get reviews asking: There is nothing between Scorpius and Ginny it was just a joke. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. However I do own Emma, Sirius, all other characters I made, and this story plot.

**This chapter is mainly to get some things straight. Please don't stop reading this story because of this chapter, I know it sucks, but it will get the story going. I'm going to try and write a few things in 3****rd**** person, but will write a few things in certain people POV. Thanks for reading and I plan giving a sneak peak for those that have this story as a favorite or on their story alert. Again thanks for reading. **

Chapter 6: Setting things straight

* * *

"_Oh, just don't get her pregnant; I don't think my husband will forgive you for that." Ginny said laughing and started to knock on the door._

* * *

Lily walked down the hall to open the door to see her mother and Scorpius. Scorpius looked extremely pale and then regained his act so fast Lily thought she was seeing things.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"I ran some arenas." Scorpius said shrugging and walking in.

Scorpius walked into the sitting room seeing the twins ready for their day out. He walked up to them and high fived Sirius, but then patted Emma on the head affectionately.

"Have fun today you guys. I promise the house will look different when you come back." He finished just as Lily and Mrs. Potter walked.

"Ready you two?" Ginny asked her grandchildren. They ran up and hugged her. "Alright, let's get going." And just like that both Sirius and Emma said goodbye to Lily and began dragging Ginny towards the door.

"Come on Grandma. I am going to beat Grandpa this time!" Sirius said jumping up and down.

"Okay, Okay! We're going." Ginny laughed.

"Wait! Mrs. Potter make sure you are at least hundred meters away from the house. I put up a ward for spells and apparating."

"Sur…" Ginny began.

"When did you do that?" Lily asked staring at Scorpius.

"Last night. You didn't think I was going to let this house unguarded when you're in trouble did you?"

"Um, no, I…just…" Lily finished looking down at the ground.

"Well, not that this isn't weird, but I think I will be going. Bye and I will see you soon." Ginny said before walking out of the house.

"Thank you," Lily said once the door closed, but still stared at the ground.

"You're welcome." Scorpius said. "So where do you want to begin?"

* * *

That for sure will be the last time Scorpius will ask a female that question, especially if that female is Lily Potter. Once Ginny, Emma, and Sirius had left, all Scorpius had been doing was taking boxes from either down stairs to up stairs or the opposite, while Lily was in the bedrooms that caused a lot of noise and magic.

"I'm finished." Lily said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Scorpius was currently trying to apply his rub for his wounds.

"What happened?" Lily asked with a face that yelled concerned.

"Just the everyday life of an auror." Scorpius said and winced when he reached too far to reach a wound on his back.

"Here let me help you." Taking the rub out of his hands Lily began to apply it to his back. She was almost finished when she found a scar that went the entire length of his back. "What this from."

Shivering from the softness of her hand, Scorpius replied. "On one of my assignments I ran into a Graphorn, and its horn shredded my skin. Luckily for me your brother, Teddy, was there so I got away before anything else could happen." Scorpius brought his shirt back down and while Lily went to the sink and began to wash her hands.

"I think I should start making dinner; Emma and Sirius will be home soon." Lily said turning around to face Scorpius.

"While you're doing that I will be up-stairs."

"Doing what? Might I ask?"

"Oh you know, nothing." Scorpius said knowing that that was the same sentence she hated during school.

"Ah! You suck!" She pouted.

"You just remember that line later on!" Scorpius chuckled as he walked up-stairs.

* * *

"Mommy! We are home." Sirius yelled running into the house and started tearing off his clothes.

"Hold on buddy!" Scorpius stopped Sirius from running up-stairs.

"But I needed to change before dinner." Sirius pouted.

"Ah, you did inherit something from your mother." Scorpius chuckled. Walking into the kitchen, Scorpius saw Lily cooking, with Emma on a stool helping, while Lily talked to her mother.

"I will stop by, before you now it." Ginny said as she kissed Lily on the head and began walking for the hallway. "Oh! Scorpius, Harry wanted me to give this to you." She handed me a note, waved goodbye, and was gone.

"Emma, Sirius go and wash your hands dinner is ready." Like trained dogs, Emma and Sirius ran into the hallway and into the bathroom. The next thing Lily and Scorpius heard was giggling and water rushing.

"Is there anything you need help with," Scorpius asked.

"Could you set the table please?" Lily asked as she took the spaghetti out of the stove. Taking out my wand he had the table set in seconds. Lily mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"You and James can't do anything without having to do magic." Lily laughed.

"That's not true." Scorpius lied.

"Whatever." Lily replied; she proceeded to get the meatballs out of the stove.

"Lily can I ask you a question?" Scorpius asked coming shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Um, sure."

"Why is Emma nervous around me?" And just like that Lily stopped. She slowed her movements as she place the bowl on the counter.

"When Emma and Sirius were turning three…" Lily started, but was cut off when the two in question entered the kitchen.

"Later." Scorpius whispered; Lily only nodded her agreement.

"Mommy, I is hungry." Sirius said sitting down.

"Me too." Emma showed off her puppy eyes knowing it would bring the food faster.

"Alright you two, here it is." Placing the dish on the table everyone went in dishing all the food made by Lily. "Did you two have fun at Gram's and Gramp's?" Lily asked.

"Yep!" Sirius said with his mouth full of food; Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"What did you do?" Scorpius asked as he poured water for everyone.

"Grandma taught me how to make pancakes." Emma gleamed. "We made them for lunch."

"I finally beat Grandpa in Quidditch." Sirius answered.

"Really?" Asked Lily.

"Mmm…he was winning and then Grandma yells at him." Sirius laughed. Emma started laughing with him too as they remembered the incident.

"What next?" Scorpius asked as he helped Emma cut her food.

"Uncle Teddy and Aunt Abby came over and played with us." Sirius shoved food into his mouth.

"And we came home." Emma whispered as she took her fork from Scorpius.

"Sounds like you guys had a long day. I guess you will be too tired to see your rooms." Lily said. Within seconds Emma and Sirius had forgotten about being sleepy and started to jump up and down.

"But you will have to finish dinner before you can go and see them." Lily added as Sirius almost jumped out of his seat.

"And you will have to eat slowly and chew." Scorpius chuckled, after watching Sirius and Emma try and finish their food in choking speed.

Finishing dinner while being quiet was something new for Lily, but she under stood why. She was cleaning off the table when two little ones kept getting in the way.

"Lily how about you show Emma and Sirius their rooms and I will finish up for you." Scorpius announced as he saw Lily almost drop some dishes. Lily looked over at Scorpius smiling mouthing the words "thank you."

"Alright you two, ready?" Lily asked. Emma and Sirius ran up the stairs with Lily close behind them. Just as eager as them since she had not seen the things Scorpius had done.

Sprinting for his room first, Sirius entered his room and then started yelling (with joy of course). Inside were all of his old things, but a few new items. On the ceiling there was a screen showing a Quidditch match being played. There were also a few small containers on the dresser for Weasley Wiz Shop and then on the end of the bed was a beginner's broom. Sirius was on the bed looking at the broom in amassment.

Emma grabbed Lily's hand and led Lily to her room. Emma's reaction was the same as Sirius'. Her room, thank goodness Lily thought for her and Emma's sake, wasn't pink. It was blue and purple; the room displayed a beautiful ocean scene surrounding the room. Her room also had some containers from Weasley Wiz Shop, however that wasn't what got Emma attention. On Emma's bed was her teddy, but it was now dressed in a pretty red sundress. Lily was in amassment, there was no way she desired her children or the fact that people went through all this trouble to please her family. There was a grunt at the doorway as Sirius came into the room jumping on the bed with Emma. Lily turned to see Scorpius leaning against the doorway, grinning. _Just like at school._

Emma and Sirius started jumping on the bed both of them giggling and laughing. Lily walked towards Scorpius by the doorway.

"Thank you."

Scorpius grinned and pulled Lily towards him hugging her middle. Lily's back was to Scorpius' front; he leaned in and whispered in her ear. The act was sending shivers down Lily's spine.

"Any time." They stood there for a few minutes watching Emma and Sirius run around the room looking at all their new things.

"Alright you two what do you say?" Lily asked as she started walking back into the room.

"Thank you." Emma and Sirius cried in unison. Scorpius chuckled and nodded his head in responses.

"Okay, time for bed." Lily said standing up and walking towards the hall with Sirius behind her. "Emma, I'll be back in a minute to say goodnight." Lily and Sirius disappeared into his room.

Emma walked right up to Scorpius, grabbed his hand, and then gentle tugged his down to her height. Emma leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Goodnight Scorpius."

Scorpius lowered his head bring her hand in his to his lips. "Sweet dreams Emma; I will see you in the morning. Scorpius got up, walked to the door, and shut it behind him. Everyone went to sleep, but it didn't stay like that forever.

* * *

**Two Chapter update due to the fact I feel terrible that I didn't update last week. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. However I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and Story plot.**

Chapter 7: Why Me?

* * *

**Lily's POV: Five Years Earlier**

"_Wake up Lily. Lily wake up!" Abby yelled into my ear and then when that didn't work she started to shake me._

"_Alright! Alright, I'm up." I yelled. Looking around the room I saw that we were the only two up._

"_Abby, what time is it?"_

"_About six-ish." She said shrugging._

"_Why did you wake me up this early?" I asked my voice drowned in self-pity. _

"_Because they will be here soon and I want to get you ready for him." Abby grinned._

"_It's not like any thing is going to happen I'm his best friend's little sister." I whined. _

"_But by the time I get down with you he will be begging you for a date."_

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

"_Come on Al, get up, we have to go to Lily's ceremony today." I yelled in to my roommate's ear while I continue to shake his body._

"_Five more minutes." Al said bring the covers back over his head. _

"_Ok, but if we're late there is no guaranty we can see the Ivory sisters before the ceremony." I whispered in to his ear, knowing I was winning._

"_I'm up. Get out I need to get dressed." Al said jumping off his bed and grabbing clothes off the floor and smelling them to see if they were clean. _

_I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I walked into the kitchen to see Antonio making tea and putting out some croissants for breakfast. _

"_Mentioned the Ivory sisters didn't you?" Antonio said as we heard Al slam the bathroom door._

"_Of course." I grinned._

"_He still hasn't asked why you're coming along has he?" _

"_No, I really hope he doesn't realize what I'm doing until after I ask her." I grabbed a croissant and began to eat it._

"_Dude, it's not like she's going to say no. All your owl ever does now days is go to Hogwarts and back carrying messages back from her…"Antonio was cut off by Al walking in._

"_Kay, I'm ready." Al said._

"_Alright, see you later Tony." I replied grabbing my coat._

"_Give my best to Lily." Tony said to Al, but then turned and winked at me._

_**Al is going to kill me after today.**_

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"_Abby this is way too much." I said looking in the mirror. My hair was down and vey curly. My wardrobe was a white dress that had a green sash that tied in the back and then I was wearing black flats._

"_And everyone is going to kill me, I'm wearing green." _

"_Not when they see the dress, besides Scorpius will be putty in your hands when he sees you." Abby said coming up to me and starting to apply some make up (against my will I might add)._

"_But what if he says no?" This was all I could think about for the past few weeks. I started to remember what had started all of this. When I went home for Christmas break Al and Scorpius had been home, and Scorpius had been staying because his parents were visiting his uncle. And as break continued Al and James were out with their girlfriends, and that left me and Scorpius. We became close, like really good friends, but in are most resent letters thinks got more personal._

"_Lily, by what Scor writes the boy has been in love with you for a good three months already." She looked just in to time to see the look of doubt on my face. "I'm serious Lily if he says no to you then I'm dating Professor Longbottom." She said with a straight face, but the minute I looked her in the eye we both burst out laughing._

"_Alright, now let's go and rule the school one last time." Abby said as she hugged me, hopefully not the last time._

* * *

"_Lily! Abby! Over here!" Called some Gryffindors. Abby was right in front of me when I heard someone call my name. _

"_Lily." _

_I turned around to face Theo Malfoy. He use to be friends with Abby and me, but we grew apart during fifth year. _

"_Hey Theo. How are you?"_

"_Good." Theo ginned, just like the old days. "I was wondering if I could talk to you later. Maybe after the ceremony." _

_Wait! What?_

"_Um, maybe. If it works out, you know with how many people will be there, and family." Please reconsider. I need to talk to Scorpius before I lose my nerve and come to my senses. _

"_Yeah, that will be great. See yah." Theo smirked and walked towards the Slytherin table._

"_What was that about?" Abby asked as I took the seat next to her._

"_Theo wants to talk later on."_

"_Now, after all the times he was name calling and ignoring us. He thinks he can come back and just re-enter your life. He really is a jerk."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked; I grabbed the apple in front of me._

"_There is a rumor going around that some of the guys in Slytherin are trying and sleep with some of the girls before we leave Hogwarts." Abby whispered._

"_That's rich." I giggled. "There is no way that is what Theo wants to talk about or do." I added after Abby made a face. _

"_Just be careful Lily, he may have been are friend, but that was the past." _

"_I will, I promise."_

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

"_To say that Hogwarts will be the same without you is a lie. But the world needs all of you to make your mark on the world; so all I can say is: Life will throw you many obstacles, and you must throw many obstacles at life. Congratulations everyone, you will all be missed by Hogwarts." Headmistress McGonagall finished in tears. _

"_I remember when we graduated and it was all get out and stay out." Al whispered into my ear. Everyone was standing and clapping for all of those who had just finished Hogwarts. _

"_Al! Scorpius!" I turned around to face the last person I wanted to see right now. Hannah Johnson. Or in other terms my ex-girlfriend. _

"_It's good to see you." She said. She took Al into a hug. _

"_You too." Al replied, but was glaring at me over her shoulder._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked trying to be civil. Mental Note: Just rid of her fast, and then talk to Lily faster._

"_I work in Hogsmead. So I came up to the ceremony sense I had nothing else to do today." _

"_Isn't that nice; if you will forgive me, I'm going to go and congratulate my sister." Al walked away in the sea of people._

_Thanks mate._

"_You know Scorpius I never truly understood why we broke up. I mean, I still have feelings for you." Hannah walked up to me then wrapped herself around me._

_CRAP!_

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_I ran towards the direction of my family. (Just look for a lot of people with red hair.) _

"_Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I jumped into my father's arms. Swinging me around in a tiny circle he whispered, "I'm so proud of you Lily." _

_Letting me go, I was immediately assaulted by the rest of the family. Everyone was giving me a hug or saying how they were proud of what I had accomplished._

"_Lily!" I turned around and jumped into Al's arms._

"_I've missed you, Snake."_

"_I missed you too, Flower." Al chuckled._

"_Oh, if you see Scorpius tell him I'm with the Ivory sisters." Al winked. _

"_Wait! Scorpius is here. Right?" I yelled after him._

"_Of course." He grinned and continued to walk away._

_Where are you Scorpius?_

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

_Most of the parents had left, but a few friends had stay. I still hadn't found Scorpius. _

"_Lily." I turned around to for the second time today see, Theo._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey. So I'm can I talk to you now."_

"_I'm sorry Theo, but I'm waiting looking for someone." Please Scorpius just show up any time soon._

"_Can I get you something to drink at least?"_

"_Yes please."_

"_Ok. How about you stay here and I will go and get drinks."_

* * *

**Theo's POV**

"_Ok, just give her this to drink and she will be yours." Callum said handing me a vile of potion. "Oh and don't forget to give her a charm, she probably will be nervous."_

_Last night all the seventh year Slytherin boys decided that we were going to pull names out of a cauldron and whoever's name you got you have to sleep with them. I just happen to get Lily's name. The only virgin in the pot. So not only do I have to convince her I have long lost feelings for I have to get her to sleep with me or I lose my broom and 2,000 galleons. _

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

_For the past two hours I have been hiding out here. Just missing Hannah, I duck into a passage way off of the Great Hall that leads to the Library and the Gryffindor tower. The entire time I have been waiting for Lily to come by. _

_Click-Click. I get out of my hiding spot to see who it is, Hannah. I turn away quickly hoping to get back to cover._

"_Scorpius!" _

_TOO LATE!_

"_Where have you been?" Hannah walked up to me reeking of alcohol._

"_Around." I started backing up._

"_That's too bad. I was hoping we could get together…" She carried on. I was suddenly aware of the fact that people were talking and walking this way._

"_Scorpius…" Hannah whispered. She grabbed hold of the front of my robes and pushed herself against me. Then the next thing I knew we were kissing._

"_Oh, sorry. Lily I do believe we are interrupting them. Let's go somewhere else to talk." I heard a male voice say._

_I pulled away quickly and saw her. Lily. And worst of all Lily with tears in her eyes. She looked me straight in the eye and walked away. _

"_Scorpius come on… what are you doing?" Hannah said unfazed. I pushed her away and started toward where Lily had just gone to find nothing. _

_I didn't stop searching the entire night._

* * *

**Theo's POV**

_I was looking for away to get Lily to trust me when it ran into me. Abby was staggering through the crowd, and she was drunk. _

"_Hey Abby." She turned around to see me, and then broke out into a grin. _

"_Theo, long time, no see." She hiccupped._

"_Abby, can you to do me a favor?"_

"_Anything for you, Theo." Abby said as she began to play with my hair._

"_Who is Lily waiting for?"I asked, as I tried to get her to stand up straight._

"_Scorpius." _

"_Scorpius who?" _

"_Your cousin, Scorpius Malfoy. They were going to hook up to night." Abby said as she fell right into my chest. I grabbed hold of her hands and looked straight into her eyes._

"_Where is he?"_

"_I saw him when I went to the tower to change out of my ceremony clothes. He is hiding from Hannah Johnson."_

"_The Hogshead waitress?" The one just across the room._

"_Yeah, her." Abby said as she almost collapsed. I grabbed hold of guys arm next to me. His hair went from black, to red, to blue, when I grabbed his arm. _

"_My friend thinks you're cute." I had already thrown all of Abby's weight onto him and started to walk away. Within seconds I was across the wall and in front of Hannah Johnson._

_Things couldn't get any better._

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_Theo has been gone for so long. He probably just went and started hitting on some random girl. Please let her at least be a seventh year, he was way to good looking, any girl die for the chance to kiss him._

"_Lily." I saw Theo carrying two drinks. "Let's go to the Library, it will be quiet and it will be private._

"_But I'm supp…"_

"_Scorpius, I know, Abby was looking for you. He had to leave or something with work." Theo smiled friendly._

"_Oh, okay." Scorpius wouldn't have left without saying something in person. We started for the Library when I felt my heart break._

_There was Scorpius and Hannah Johnson. His old girlfriend. Worst than anything they were in a tight embrace when we came upon them._

"_Oh, sorry. Lily I do believe we are interrupting them. Let's go somewhere else to talk." Theo said._

_I looked up and looked Scorpius straight in the eyes. I started to cry. And without hesitation I turned the other way and ran._

_I had gotten all the way to the dungeons when Theo arrived. _

"_Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry." I started to cry into his shoulder; he pulled me into a hug. _

"_Lily you deserve better than that." Theo handed me a drink. "Here it will help the pain." Taking it, I drank the entire drink. _

"_There you go. Now don't you feel better?" I nodded into his chest. Not only did that help, but everything was becoming numb._

"_Theo…"_

"_Shhhh. It will only hurt at first." With that I and Theo were on the ground. I didn't stop screaming the entire night. _

* * *

**Sorry, but I didn't want to go too much into detail. But I felt really bad about not updating late week so you get two chapters this week. So are things making sense know; if you don't understand anything just ask me. Please review, any, and all things are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot. **

Chapter 8: The Morning After.

* * *

**Lily's POV: The morning after the ceremony. **

_I was in the bathroom remembering what happened. Hiding and crying in one of the bathroom stalls. Once Theo had finished I suddenly realized what he was really like._

* * *

_Theo had just gotten up and off of me. _

"_Oh, come on Lily it wasn't that bad was it. You make me feel like I'm a monster." Theo joked._

_He walked towards me once he had his pants back on; I scooted away from him and tried to hide my body with what was left of my dress. _

"_Lily, seriously it wasn't that bad you; were just nervous."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't like losing." Theo leaned towards me again and I pushed him away. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up and right against his chest._

"_One day you will thank me for this, Lily." He planted a kiss on my head, let go of my hand, and walked away._

* * *

_I was still crying when the door opened._

"_Is anyone in here?" There were footsteps and then the door opened. "Lily?"_

_I looked up and saw James; he kneeled down beside me and pushed my hair out of my eyes._

"_Lily, what happened to you?" He whispered to himself. He picked me up and wrapped me in a cloth. "You're alright. I got you." He tightened his grip on me._

_I plunged into the darkness. _

* * *

**James' POV**

_With my arms tight around Lily, I ran to the Hospital Wing._

"_Dad over here." I yelled. At once I was dragged into a room and Lily was placed on a bed. Madam Pomfery and my mom were already looking at Lily. McGonagall came up and drawled the curtain. _

_Everyone from are uncles to Scorpius had been looking for Lily. When Abby said that Lily wasn't in her room when we went to bed, we were worried. But when Scorpius came in asking were Lily was; we started a search party. _

"_James, Albus, and Scorpius, can you let everyone know: we have found Lily." McGonagall requested. Harry was dragged into the curtain off area that contained Lily._

_I nodded and walked out of the Hospital Wing; I was joined by Al and Scorpius shortly. _

"_What was that?" Al inquired. There was a quiet mumblings coming from the other hall. _

"_I don't know." We all headed off in the direction of the noise._

"_It'sss… all my f…faul…t…fault. I tried…to…warn…her…her… that something…might happen." A girl sobbed into Teddy's shoulder._

"_Teddy." I made a motion for him to come over._

"_Wait here." He soothed the crying girl; she simply nodded. Teddy all but ran towards us._

"_What is it? Did you find Lily?" All four males were close to tears at his point. _

"_Yeah, I found her in a bathroom near the dungeons, but she was in rough shape. She's in the Hospital Wing with Mom and Dad right now." Teddy took a steady breath at the end of hearing the news._

"_Teddy, who is that?" Scorpius asked. Teddy looked at the girl and then back at us._

"_That's Abby. She been crying ever since Lily has been declared missing. She keeps saying that she tried to warn Lily about something. Dad wanted me to stay with her so nothing bad happens to her."_

_After some final words, we all parted are own ways to find those still looking. We could have done it by magic, but everyone wanted to be in silence for a while, so we found each person, without magic._

* * *

**Harry's POV**

_I waited outside the curtain waiting for whatever and when ever Lily needed me. I couldn't get the image out of my head. Lily dress had been destroyed, her make-up ruined by tears, and there were some bruises forming all over._

_McGonagall had just said something to the boys when Ginny grabbed my hand and pulled me in. There was Lily. She was lying on the bed with a blanket covering her body; her dress lay on the end of the bed._

_Ginny was holding on to me for dear life as Madam Pomfery went around performing spells and rubbing lotions on Lily. Ginny started to cry when Madam Pomfery tried to wake Lily up, but she wouldn't._

"_I have done all that I can do. We have to wait for Lily to wake up to carry on with anything else. Harry, may I speak with you outside for a second?"_

_I kissed Ginny and Lily on the forehead, and then met Madam Pomfery outside. She was still the same as she was during my school days. Thin looking, gray hair, but her eyes were softer._

"_I do not wish to alarm you Harry, but I do believe Lily was raped. I will tell the others for you if you wish to be comfort Ginny and Lily." I nodded; Madam Pomfery then walked out of the Hospital Wing._

_I walked back into were Ginny and Lily; I went over and sat in the chair next to Lily's bed. Ginny came over and sat on my lap and buried her head into my chest we sat like that until Lily woke up. _

* * *

**Present Day**

"No! Please, No!" Scorpius heard a voice mutter getting louder and louder. Getting up he walked over to the door and open it. The voice was coming from Lily' room. Scorpius went over to the door and knocked; when no one answered he went in.

Lily was in the middle of her bed: mumbling, tossing and turning, and covered in sweat. Scorpius got on the bed and pulled Lily into his arms.

"Lily wake up. It's only a bad dream. It's alright. I'm here." Scorpius kept repeating into Lily's ear. When Lily finally woke up she started crying and went farther into Scorpius embrace. They sat there for nearly half an hour without saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. As you can see I'm pretty messed up." Lily tried to make a joke.

"Lily there isn't a thing you need to be sorry for." Scorpius brushed the hair out of her eyes. "But if I'm here to protect you there are some things that we need to go through." Lily nodded her agreement.

"I'll start."

"Okay." Lily answered.

"First, who is Emma's and Sirius' father?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please Review. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot. **

Chapter 9: Some Things Change

_Previously on You Save Me: _

"_No! Please, No!" Scorpius heard a voice mutter getting louder and louder. Getting up he walked over to the door and open it. The voice was coming from Lily' room. Scorpius went over to the door and knocked; when no one answered he went in. _

_Lily was in the middle of her bed: mumbling, tossing and turning, and covered in sweat. Scorpius got on the bed and pulled Lily into his arms._

"_Lily wake up. It's only a bad dream. It's alright. I'm here." Scorpius kept repeating into Lily's ear. When Lily finally woke up she started crying and went farther into Scorpius embrace. They sat there for nearly half an hour without saying anything._

"_I'm sorry, Scorpius. As you can see I'm pretty messed up." Lily tried to make a joke._

"_Lily there isn't a thing you need to be sorry for." Scorpius brushed the hair out of her eyes. "But if I'm here to protect you there are some things that we need to go through." Lily nodded her agreement. _

"_I'll start." _

"_Okay." Lily answered._

"_First, who is Emma's and Sirius' father?"_

* * *

Lily looked into Scorpius' eyes getting temporally lost in them. She then looked out the window and then at the moon.

"Sirius' and Emma's father is Theo Malfoy." Lily sighed, still looking outside. She then proceeded to tell him what happened. She started to cry again when she told Scorpius about what Theo had done. When Lily reached that part Scorpius only hold Lily tighter to his chest.

Once Lily had finished, they sat in silence, until Scorpius broke it.

"What happened after that?"

"Theo was never charged, because it was my word against his. You, Al, and James were sent to Norway on an assignment. When Emma and Sirius where three Theo came around saying he wanted custody of them. When I told him no, he went mad, and then he tried to kidnap them. After that he and his friend, Callum, were sent to Azkaban. I then stayed in Romania so things would settle down."

"Why wasn't of this ever in the daily prophet?"

"My father is Harry Potter, and an aurors at that. Who would want to publish a story about his family that way?" Lily giggled, breathing in the scent of Scorpius off his neck. Scorpius nodded, and then continued to stroke her hair.

They talked about everything. From what happened between them on that night to what both of them had done in the past five years.

"Is that why Emma is nervous around me?" Scorpius asked, after Lily told him the story of Callum hitting her (When Theo and Callum tried to kidnap them).

"Yes."

Talking to the point where Lily was falling asleep on Scorpius bare chest.

"Lily there is one more thing." Scorpius said.

"Hmmmmmm…." Lily mumbled.

"To keep the press out of this, your father wants us to do something." Scorpius said shyly.

"What's that?" Lily was barely paying any attention at this point.

"He wants to act like a couple in public." Scorpius said wondering if Lily was even still awake.

It took her a few seconds for it to sink in.

"What?!" She all but yelled, due to the fact the twin's rooms were right next to her room.

"My father wants us to be a couple?" Lily asked completely awake.

"Only in public and only acting. Your father will kill me if I tried a move on you." Scorpius started to play with a strand of her hair as she thought this over.

"But what if Emma and Sirius notice?" Her eyes had tears in them.

"Why? Would that be bad?" Scorpius asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I dated once in Romania, neither of them was too pleased about it." Lily mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Sirius started his hair on fire when he tried to kiss me." Lily smiled at the memory. Scorpius swallowed to find his throat dry.

"How about we break it to them slowly."

* * *

**The next morning**

Lily woke up to the sun shining in her face. Memories of what had happened last night started to flood back. When she remembered the part about her and Scorpius being a couple, she felt her body react. Her face flushed, her body started to warm up, and her throat dried.

_This was going to be hard. Having a fake relationship with someone you're still in love with. _

Lily brought the covers back over her head and let self pity over take her.

* * *

Scorpius was down stairs in the kitchen making breakfast, when Emma came down stairs.

"Mommy?" Emma asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, sweetheart it's just me." Scorpius said as he grabbed the milk carton form the refrigerator. Emma climbed up on to the stool that was next to the counter Scorpius was currently working at.

"Did you sleep well?" Scorpius asked as started putting flour into a bowl; Emma only nodded.

Scorpius started to remember what Lily had said last night; Emma has a hard time around strange grown men, because of her father and his moron friend. If he wanted Emma to like him, he was going to have to go to hell and back again to get this done.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Scorpius asked.

"Okay." Emma seemed to cheer at that thought. She took over stirring the batter. She was doing a real great job until when Scorpius came up and put some water into the bowl. She dipped her finger into the bowl, and then she ran her batter filled finger along his cheek. Scorpius looked her straight in the face and she started to laugh.

"You think that's funny, uh?" Scorpius asked Emma as she continued to giggle. Scorpius dipped his finger into the batter and started to reach for Emma's face. Emma started to move to try and get away, but Scorpius grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"You're not going anywhere." Scorpius put the batter flat onto Emma's nose. Emma kept giggling when she went for some more batter and then helped it to get onto Scorpius' face.

Soon all of the batter was out of the bowl and was covering Emma and Scorpius; both of them were sitting on the floor of the kitchen. Emma sat up onto her knees and moved toward Scorpius. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt to help steady herself; she then wrapped both of her arms around his neck.

"Can we finish making b…break…fast, please?" Emma whispered into his ear. Scorpius nodded; standing up while still holding her in his arms, he placed her onto the stool, and then grabbed his wand.

"But this time, all of the batter gets to stay in the bowl." Scorpius chuckled. Emma giggled and nodded her agreement.

Half an hour later, Scorpius and Emma had finished making breakfast and were setting everything up.

Walking around the table, Emma would place the plate on the table, and then Scorpius would the put the glasses and silverware on the table. Scorpius kneeled down to Emma's height and took the plate out of her hand.

"How about you go wake up Mommy and Sirius?" Emma nodded, ran out of the room, and then ran up the stairs. Placing all of the food on to the table, Scorpius was soon joined by Lily.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Lily yawned. "Why are you and Emma covered in dough?"

"There was a tiny problem when we were making breakfast." Scorpius grabbed a towel and started to wipe at his face.

"Here let me." Lily came up to him and took over. She removed the batter that was right next to his mouth. When both of them realized how close they were to each other. Lily slowly lowered her hand as Scorpius slowly moved closer to her. Neither of them had broken eye contact, they were inches away from each other; their lips just centimeters away.

"I'm hungry." Sirius yelled as he walked into the kitchen. Both Lily and Scorpius moved away from each other when they found out that they were no longer alone.

"Well that's good, because I and Emma made breakfast. Didn't we?" Scorpius said as Emma joined Sirius at the table.

"Hmmmm…" Emma giggled remembering what happened this morning.

Lily and Scorpius joined Emma and Sirius at the table to eat; everyone dig in. There was no sound except people eating, until Scorpius talked.

"Lily, I think we should go to town today to get a few things from the market and get a few other things done." Lily immediately understood the second part; she just hoped the twins would be ok with it.

"That should be ok. I need to go to Flourish and Bolts anyway." Lily answered.

"Mommy, can we stop at the quidditch shop, please." Sirius begged.

"Only if we have time," Lily replied.

"But Mommy…" Sirius whined.

"Sirius, how about when Mommy goes to the book store, we go to the quidditch shop?" Scorpius asked. Sirius instantly cheered up at this thought.

"Can we, Mommy?" Sirius was all but jumping out of his seat.

"Only if you behave, and you and Emma get ready right now."

"Come on Emma, hurry." Both Sirius and Emma jumped out of their chairs and ran out of the room. (You could also hear them running up the stairs and then closing their doors.)

"Thank you for breakfast," Lily said as she started getting up.

"You're welcome. I will get the table." Scorpius replied.

"Okay, thanks. I will just go up stairs and get change." Lily walked out of the kitchen. Scorpius watched her walk out and then cleaned the table. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**In Diagon Alley **

"Come on, Scorpius!" Sirius said; he grabbed hold of Scorpius' hand and started to drag him away.

"Hold on! Do you want to come, Emma?" Scorpius was holding out his other hand to Emma. Emma nodded and laced her fingers with Scorpius fingers.

"Where do you want to meet?" Lily asked.

"Should we meet at Weasley Wiz Shop?" Scorpius could feel Sirius trying to drag him away.

"That sounds good. See you in a little bit." Lily said to Emma and Sirius; she then remembered what she and Scorpius had talked about last night.

"Bye Scor." She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck…" Sirius stuck out his tongue, however Emma just giggled.

"See you in a bit." Scorpius winked at Lily. As Lily walked away she heard Scorpius talking to Sirius.

"You may think its gross now, but in twelve years, you will be all over that kind of stuff." Scorpius joked.

"No way…" Emma and Sirius agreed.

They walked away, going towards the quidditch shop.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Lily was walking out of Flourish and Bolts when she heard something. She looked all around her, but nothing was making the noise she had originally heard.

Then she heard it again; walking around to the alley, Lily noticed that she was walking towards the noise. Lily kept walking until she reached a dead end. Looking around and seeing nothing she started to walk away, when a note fell and landed in front of her.

Lily was starting to get nervous. She reached down and picked up the letter. There were no markings on the outside, so Lily opened it and gasped.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have missed you so much. I finally have time to come and visit you and the twins. Their fifth birthday is coming up isn't. But don't worry; I will get them a present. You look so beautiful in green; it really makes you more attractive._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Theo_

_Give my best to Emma and Sirius._

Lily ran out of the alley. She was running pass people and jumping over things. She could see Weasley Wiz Shop up ahead. She grabbed the handle and hurried inside.

She was looking in all of the hallways. Lily then saw a small girl with red hair and a small boy with black hair, they were with a man with blonde hair.

Lily ran up to Scorpius and threw her arms around Scorpius neck and started to silently weep into his shirt.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Scorpius was rubbing her back. Lily handed the letter to Scorpius without leaving her public hiding spot. Scorpius started to read the letter and became: nervous, upset, and angry.

Nervous because Theo new where Lily, Emma, and Sirius were.

Upset because Lily was scarred, and because of that Emma and Sirius were becoming scarred too.

And lastly angry because that jerk had the nerve to try and do this to Lily and children.

"Lily, we should go home." Scorpius whispered into Lily's ear. Lily nodded into his chest and started to rub the rest of the tears away on her green, long sleeve shirt.

"You two ready to go home?" Scorpius asked Emma and Sirius; they both nodded. Emma climbed into Scorpius arms; he then shifted her so he was carrying her in one arm. Sirius went over and grabbed on to Lily's hand. The four of them walked out of the shop and onto the path way were everyone was. Scorpius looked over at Lily and saw the fear in her eyes. Scorpius wrapped an arm around Lily's middle and pulled her close.

No one in the small clan noticed the photographer and reporter behind a clothing rack. The reporter was Rachael Skeeter, daughter of Rita Skeeter.

Scorpius apparited the entire family back home. Back where it is safe.

* * *

**What do you think? Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot. **

Chapter 10: Growing Close

**Harry's POV**

I woke up to Ginny opening the curtains.

"Oh come on Gin, it's too early." I moaned.

"You will be late if you don't get up now and get going." Ginny giggled as she went towards the bathroom door and closed it behind her.

I got up and got dresses, to hear the front door opening.

I walked down the stairs to see Hermione with her daughter, Rose.

"Hey, Hermione." I said as I hugged her. "Good morning Rose. How are you?" I shrunk down so I was eye and eye with her.

"Goo' Uncle Harry; Mum and Aunty Ginny are taking me to the par', and the book shop, and then were going to see Abby." Rose answered.

"Sounds like fun, Aunt Ginny will be down in a second, do you want a muffin."

Rose nodded and followed me into the kitchen. She crawled on to the chair and helped herself to a muffin.

"How's work, Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Rose and helped Rose push up her sleeves.

"It's still worse, but things aren't as bad. I take over Ron's shift in about an hour. And Lily is under twenty four hour protection." I took a sip from my coffee.

"Yeah, I saw that in the daily prophet." Hermione giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, haven't you read the paper yet?"

"Um…No." I answered as I walked towards the front door, to get the paper. I opened it to see the front page.

**A Malfoy with a Potter! By Rachael Skeeter**

**Just the other day, I saw the most interesting thing. Lily Potter for one thing is back in England. No one had seen her in over four years, except for the Ministry Ball, where there no pictures taken. But apparently Lily Potter has two children. A little girl and a little boy were seen with Miss. Potter. As you can see by picture, that the children are spiting images of Miss. Potter. But what is more interesting is that Miss. Potter was with Scorpius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is a known friend of Albus Potter, Miss. Potter's brother. **

**But one thing that is really got my viewer wondering is who the father is? Neither child looks like Mr. Malfoy, but you never can be sure. **_**Story continues on page…17.**_

I looked down at the picture and was amazed at what I saw. Emma was in Scorpius' arms; she barley hugs her uncles. Sirius was holding onto Lily's hand, but that wasn't what was making me happy. Scorpius had his arm wrapped tightly around Lily's waist. Maybe a little too tight for my taste, but it was throwing the papers off about what he was really there to do. Scorpius might actually get out of the rookie business if he keeps this up.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Scorpius, Lily, Emma, and Sirius appeared in front of the house. Sirius ran to the house, arriving in front of everyone. However Emma stayed in Scorpius arms, her face snuggled into his neck; while Lily stayed tucked into Scorpius arms. Both girls needing comfort from what had just happened. When they had all entered the house, Emma and Sirius went upstairs to put their new things away.

Scorpius walked behind Lily into the kitchen. She stared out the window, until Scorpius was next to her. Lily then buried her head into Scorpius' chest and began to weep.

"What is going to happen?" Lily sobbed. Scorpius brought Lily close and began to comfort her. Lily cried for a few more seconds, and then Scorpius dried the tears on Lily's cheek.

Scorpius then bent down so he was looking into Lily's eyes.

"I don't know what is going to happen, but we are going to stay here and wait until we hear news. How about I go and write your father and the Ministry about what had happened?" Scorpius soothed to Lily. Lily nodded her agreement and then placed her head back onto Scorpius' chest.

"Thank you." Lily whispered. She stepped back a little bit and kissed Scorpius cheek. She turned around and walked out of the room. Scorpius walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

He grabbed spare parchment and a quill; he sat down at the desk in his room and began to write.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_Today when Lily, Emma, Sirius, and I were in Diagon Alley something terrible happened. The twins and I were in Weasley Wiz Shop when Lily came in carry a letter she found that said:_

Dear Lily,

I have missed you so much. I finally have time to come and visit you and the twins. Their fifth birthday is coming up isn't. But don't worry; I will get them a present. You look so beautiful in green; it really makes you more attractive.

Can't wait to see you,

Theo

Give my best to Emma and Sirius_._

_I have sent the original letter to the Minister with my testimony of what happened. Lily and I have come to the conclusion that we won't leave the house until you have told us what to do. I am going to place more wards and charms on the house just in case. And so you know this morning I disconnected the floo-net work. Waiting patiently for your word._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Scorpius folded the letter and placed a seal on it when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Scorpius got off the chair and went to open the window. The door opened slowly; Scorpius looked over to see Sirius in the doorway.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked. Sirius walked into the room and came to stand next to Scorpius by the window.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sending a letter." Scorpius said looking out the window.

"But don't you needed an owl for that?" Just as Sirius asked as the question a dark brown owl flew up on to the window seal.

"That you do, mate." Scorpius chuckled. Sirius stared, eye struck by the sight of the magnificent owl. "Do you want to pet her?"

Sirius looked at Scorpius and then back at the owl. For the first time Scorpius saw the boy go shy.

"It's alright, she won't bite." Scorpius grinned. Sirius meekly extended his arm to reach the owl. She moved her head so that Sirius could rub her head better. After a few strokes and nothing happening, Sirius' confidence came back. He started to smile and started to pet the owl with no shyness left.

"What's her name?" Sirius asked.

"Her name is Arda." Scorpius grinned at the sight of Sirius and Arda becoming close. After a few more seconds Scorpius attached the letters to Arda's leg. With one more pat on the head from Sirius, Arda lifted her wings and began to take off from the window seal. Sirius climbed onto the window seat and watched Arda until she was a tiny speck in the blue sky.

"So what's up?" Scorpius asked as Sirius turned away from the window.

"Do you want to play quidditch?" When Scorpius paused to consider this, Sirius continued. "I promise to let you win, but only once."

Scorpius chuckled and looked down at Sirius.

"Are you really that good?"

"I can beat everyone but Grandpa." Sirius grinned.

"Well let's go and see who beats who." Scorpius chuckled. Sirius grabbed Scorpius' hand and led him out of the room to go and play.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Lily woke up from her nap to see the room was dark. She slowly lifted her torso off the bed and looked around the room. There lying next to her was Emma. Emma was cuddled up and clutching onto her teddy bear. Lily brushed the hair out of Emma's face. Lily then leaned in and placed a kiss on Emma forehead.

Lily got off the bed and went over to the bathroom and started the water. With the warm water entering the tub, steam filled the air. Lily removed her clothes and climbed in.

She lay in the water, letting the water relax her muscles. Lily was thinking about everything that had happened today. How she was scared beyond belief for her kids, and when every single time she was close to Scorpius all she wanted to do was kiss him.

Lily soon felt her skin growing wrinkled and then decided to get out of the tub. She dried herself and put on clean clothes. Lily walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed.

"Emma, sweetheart, time to get up." Lily whispered into Emma's ear. Lily watched as Emma's eyelids slowly opened and finally opening fully.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Emma said, and to help her, her stomach growled.

"How about we go and make some dinner then?" Lily asked; Emma nodded. She got up off the bed and grabbed Lily's hand walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I won! I won!" Sirius was yelling. Lily and Emma walked into the sitting room. On the floor were Sirius and Scorpius. Sirius was sitting on the ground, while Scorpius was lying on his stomach, both of them around Sirius' quidditch play set.

"You want to play again?" Sirius asked Scorpius. Scorpius was staring at the game ah stricken.

"But how?" Scorpius asked. Emma giggled.

"Albus and James asked the same thing." Lily laughed.

"Another game," Scorpius said and started to put the game pieces back.

"Okay." Sirius giggled as he helped Scorpius. Emma went down and sat next to both of them. Lily left the room and went to start dinner.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on Scor. It's time for breakfast." Sirius said running into Scorpius' room.

"Scor?" Sirius poked the sleeping figure. When the sleeping man didn't do anything, Sirius explored. Climbing onto the bed, Sirius dragged Scorpius' eyebrows back and called his name.

Scorpius groaned and rolled on to his stomach. However that didn't stop Sirius.

"Scor, time to get up." Sirius jumped onto Scorpius' back. Scorpius woke up just as Sirius was about to hit him with a discarded pillow.

"I'm up, you little monster." Scorpius grabbed Sirius around his middle and began to tickle him.

"Stop! Please Stop!" Sirius laughed; Scorpius continued.

"What did you want?" Scorpius asked politely. He finished tickling Sirius after a few minutes.

"It's time for breakfast." Sirius gasped, trying to regain breath after the attack.

Scorpius grabbed a shirt out of his closet and followed Sirius out of the room.

"Scorpius, you wanna hear a joke?" Sirius asked; both of them walking toward the stairs to go downstairs.

Both of them walked into the kitchen laughing. Lily was putting food on the table, while Emma sat at the dinner table already.

"Finally! What took so long?" Lily grinned.

"Mommy, me and Scor was telling jokes." Sirius answered as he sat next to Emma.

Lily had two plates left to bring over along with the milk. Scorpius walked around the counter and grabbed both plates out of Lily's hands and brought them to the table.

"Thank you," Lily blushed; Scorpius just nodded.

Being contained in the same house for four days had its effects on Lily's and Scorpius' relationship. They were just as close as they had been before Lily had left Hogwarts.

All of them sat at the table and eating when the there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sirius jumped from his chair and started for the door. Only before he could leave the kitchen Scorpius grabbed him around his waist and stopped him.

"Sirius what did we talk about." Scorpius asked with concern.

"Only you and Mommy can answer the door." Sirius frowned.

"Good job." Scorpius messed Sirius' hair and walked for the door. Sirius returned to his seat and began to eat again. Lily made sure Emma and Sirius had everything they needed and then went to follow Scorpius.

Scorpius took out his wand that was sticking out of his back pocket and brought it to a threatening height. Scorpius opened the door to revel Harry Potter.

"Hello Mr. Potter. How are you?" Scorpius asked.

"Good Scorpius." Harry answered.

"How is your favorite team the Chudley Cannons doing?" Scorpius asked.

"Scorpius, you know better than I do that my most favorite team is Montrose Magpies." Harry grinned.

"You can never be too sure." Scorpius lowered his wand.

"No you can't and that would be why you're here." Harry walked into the hallway to join Scorpius and Lily.

"Hi Dad." Lily went up and hugged Harry.

"Hey pumpkin." Harry brought Lily in a tight bear hug. Harry followed Lily and Scorpius into the kitchen, only to be attacked by his grandchildren.

"Grandpa! Where are Grandma?"

"Can we play quidditch?" Emma and Sirius also had brought Harry into a tight hug. Harry messed Sirius' hair and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Are you guys done eating breakfast?" Harry asked Emma and Sirius; they both shook their heads.

"Well you better finish, it looks good." Harry began to steal a piece of bread off Sirius' plate.

"Grandpa, that's mine." Sirius giggled.

"You better eat it then, or I will." Harry grinned. Both Emma and Sirius went back to the table and began to eat again. Harry followed Lily and Scorpius to the sitting room, to talk.

"What has happened, Dad?" Lily asked. Lily and Scorpius sat in the loveseat while Harry sat across in the arm chair.

"Everyone in the department has been looking throughout England. Your father, Scorpius, has been to every single property owned by a Malfoy. But no sign, word, or letter has been found." Harry sighed.

Lily bit her lip and leaned into the arm that Scorpius had wrapped around her torso to comfort her. Harry took note of this, but said nothing.

"What is going to happen? What do you want us to do?" Scorpius inquired. Harry sighed again running his hand through his hair.

"We are going to have daily searches throughout England. Every aurors already has an assigned time to look in possible places. However, we can only have one auror way at a time; they have other duties. But I and your father are going to be coming in and checking in on you guys every two to three days. In the mean time, you can leave the house, but I would prefer you to stay home." Harry finished as Emma and Sirius walked in.

"Mommy, we are finished." Sirius walked in.

"We even put the dishes away." Emma added. They both came farther in and looked at the adults and saw their sober faces.

"What's going on?" Emma whispered.

"Nothing sweetheart, how about we go upstairs and get dresses for the day." Scorpius got up from the couch and started walking towards the doorway. Emma and Sirius nodded; both of them ran up and said goodbye to Harry and hugged him.

As the three left the room, Lily mouthed the words _"Thank you"_ to Scorpius. While he mouthed back, _"You're welcome."_

After all three of them were gone and upstairs, Harry began to speak again.

"Things seem to be working out around here."

"Dad?"

"Just don't get to friendly with him. He is your brothers' friend." Harry said in an absolute serious face.

"Dad!" Lily almost screamed; she looked at the ceiling to make sure no one had stopped to play attention. From up stairs you could hear water running, a door closing, and Emma yelling something at Sirius.

"I was only joking, Lily." Harry chuckled; he watched the blush rise up on her cheeks. "I wish I could stay, but I have to be at work soon." Harry stood up and out of the chair.

"Of course." Lily stood up and walked around the coffee table giving Harry a hug.

"Don't forget anything serious or bad happens come straight to me or Draco." Harry whispered, still holding on to Lily.

"I will." Lily whispered back. Harry turned and walked down the hall way to the door. Lily walked out of the room, but stayed between the sitting room and kitchen doorway. Harry had opened the door and was about to close it.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Harry locked eyes with his only daughter.

"Be careful, please." Lily begged.

"Always. Love you, Lily." Harry winked.

"Love you, Dad." Lily said; Harry closed the door and went to work. Lily went up to the door and locked it with her wand. Lily began to walk upstairs to see the mess she had to clean up.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

After Lily and Scorpius convinced Sirius not to drown Emma's teddy, because the bear was not the one that had hidden his golden snitch, Lily settled down in the sitting room reading a book. Scorpius and Sirius were on the floor, playing with Sirius' quidditch set again, while Emma practiced the piano.

Emma started taking lessons in Romania from Charlie's wife, and she stuck with it.

"What? No!" Sirius moaned.

"What is it?" Lily looked up from her book.

"My quidditch set is broken." Sirius began to cry. Lily got off the couch, walked over to Sirius, and hugged him.

"Shh… It's ok. Your birthday is coming soon; Grandpa could get you a new one." Lily soothed. Lily looked at the game to see what had happened. The miniature field was still in contact, the bludgers and the snitch were still flying, but when one of the Chasers tried to score, the quaffle would go the other way.

Scorpius took out his wand and pointed it at the game. "Reparo." He mumbled; nothing happened. Emma came over and joined the group.

"It's okay, Sirius we can go and play outside." She patted her brother's back. Sirius cheered at this thought.

"Can we, Mommy?" Lily looked at Scorpius, then back at them.

"Honey…"

"How about we go to the beach?" Scorpius asked. Emma and Sirius all but screamed.

"Can we, Mommy?"

"Please, please, Mommy." Lily looked down at both of her children; both of them were staring up and her with pleading eyes.

Lily looked back at Scorpius who was grinning at the kids, and then back at her children.

"Okay, but you better hurry, and get your things together."

* * *

**One Hour Later- At the Beach**

Lily and Emma were sitting on a blanket, near all their things, soaking in the sun.

Lily was braiding Emma's hair, while Emma watched Scorpius teach Sirius how to fly.

Scorpius and Sirius were out on the beach. Sirius was holding the broom Scorpius had gotten him, and listen to every word Scorpius said.

"Now mount the broom…There you go…Don't forget to hold on tight…Make sure you're steady…Good, Good…You ready… Alright… Kick off."

Sirius kicked off the ground and started to hover six feet off the ground.

"Mommy! Emma! Look at me! I'm flying!" Sirius was yelling. Lily and Emma smiled and wave from where they were.

"Alright, Sirius, now remember what I taught you to do when you land." Scorpius was watching Sirius with a grin, holding on to his wand, just in case.

Sirius leaned forward slowly; his feet were inches from the ground, and when he was close enough he put all his weight on his feet.

"Good job, Bud." Scorpius grinned and gave Sirius a high-five.

"Can we do that again?"

"Of course." They spent the next three hours flying on their brooms. Lily was surprised when Scorpius got Emma to fly twice.

By the time the sun was setting, Sirius was already asleep. His head was cradled in Lily's lap, while his body was lying on the blanket. Lily was stroking his hair and was watching Emma and Scorpius.

Both of them were by the water; they had been digging in the sand and running away whenever the water got to close.

"Mommy! Look at what me and Scor found." Emma was running up to Lily holding her bucket; Scorpius was walking behind her, smiling.

"What did you find?" Lily asked. Emma held the bucket so that Lily could look in. Inside were shells, every shape, size and color.

"Wow, you found a lot." Lily smiled; Emma was showing Lily and Scorpius which ones were her favorites when it became dark.

"I think we should go home," Lily murmured to Scorpius, while Emma slowly was drifting off to sleep in between Lily and Scorpius.

"As you wish," Scorpius whispered; he got up and cradled Emma to his chest. Lily felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she picked up Sirius. Scorpius shrunk everything with his wand and then put it in his back pocket.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They arrived home; Lily took Sirius to his bed, while Scorpius laid Emma down on her bed. Scorpius quietly walked down stairs as Lily dresses them for bed.

Scorpius walked into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. He started looking for something to drink. All there was inside was chocolate milk. Scorpius made a mental note to take the twins to the market as soon as possible.

"I just got Sirius and Emma to sleep." Lily said, coming into the kitchen. "Thank you for taking us to the beach today."

"You're welcome; I had fun." Scorpius said handing her a glass of chocolate milk. He took a drink from his cup as did she.

"Um… you have… you have a," she said looking and pointing at Scorpius' face.

"What?" He asked generally confused.

But instead of answering she started leaning in forward and then their lips met. It was warm sweet bliss. Both of them leaned in more so that they were closer. They stood there for a few more seconds, when Lily broke the kiss.

"You had a milk mustache." She said blushing.

"Um, thanks." Scorpius felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Any time." She left the room.

* * *

**Long Chapter, I know. Review, everything is welcomed. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 11: Nice Summer's Day**

"Scor, can we get these, please?" Emma begged; she was holding a bag of apples. Scorpius had done just has he had planned. Sirius, Emma, and himself, had come to the market to get food; that left Lily at home to have alone time.

"Okay, but don't forget the asparagus." Scorpius grinned when Sirius yelled yuck.

"Why do we have to get asparagus?" Sirius asked.

"Because I want to stay on your mother's good side." Scorpius grinned. He started putting the food that Emma had handed him into the basket.

They were walking throughout the market, looking at all the exotic items, and arguing over what they should buy.

When they had finished it was just a little past ten, and they didn't need to be home till eleven. Scorpius was about to apparited them home when Emma saw a park.

"Please Scor, can we go? Just for a little bit." Emma pleaded with her big brown eyes.

"Alright." Scorpius sighed. Emma and Sirius ran in front of Scorpius, and started to play. Scorpius sat down at a bench that was next to where Emma and Sirius were playing.

"Ah…Parent life." Someone said. Scorpius turned around to see Antonio; he was dressed in everyday clothes and was alone.

"Hey Tony." Scorpius turned back so that Emma and Sirius were in hi sight again. Antonio sat down next to Scorpius, and then patted him on the back.

"How's it going?"

"There had only been one incident, so I guess it's going well." Scorpius smirked at the sight of Emma and Sirius throwing a rock at an object in the water.

"Man…You are whipped." That got Scorpius' attention.

"What?"

"Not only do you go shopping for her," Tony nodded at the food from the market. "But she's got you watching her kids." Tony laughed.

"First of all, I'm not whipped, and second of all it's part of my job to watch them…" Scorpius was cut off by Emma and Sirius.

"Scor, Emma is hurt." Sirius yelled from where they were. Scorpius ran towards both of them, and was there in seconds.

"Where Emma?" Scorpius was checking all over her body for blood or worse. Emma hold up her thumb, showing the blood slowly flowing out. Scorpius looked into Emma's eyes and saw tears.

"It's alright sweetheart." Scorpius stroked her hair to clam her; he took out his wand and healed it. Emma was still staring at it.

"It still hurts." Emma whispered. Scorpius brought the thumb up to his lips and kissed it.

"How is that?" Scorpius asked; Emma didn't answer, but instead hugged Scorpius. Scorpius grabbed hold of Emma and brought her up, cradled in his arms.

"How about we go home?" Scorpius asked Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"Scorpius, don't forget these." Scorpius looked up to see Antonio walking towards them carrying a bag.

"Thanks Tony."

"Don't mention it." Tony smiled; he lowered down on to one knee and gave Sirius a high-five.

"How's it going?" Tony asked.

"Good. How are Uncle James and Uncle Al?" Sirius inquired.

"They're good. Tell your mother I said hi. Bye Emma." Tony whispered as he pat Emma's back; her head cradled into Scorpius' neck.

"See you Scor," Tony grinned. "Oh, by the way, you're right you're not whipped. You're screwed." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"What did Tony mean by your' screwed?" Sirius asked. Scorpius sighed. _Way to go Tony. _

"I don't know."

"Maybe Mommy knows." Emma whispered.

"Maybe." Scorpius agreed. He placed Emma back on the ground. Sirius came up and took Emma's hand in his own.

"How about we go home?" Scorpius asked as he grabbed the bag filled with food they had just bought. Both Emma and Sirius nodded.

"Alright, hold on tight." They left in the middle of the park, never knowing about the eyes watching them.

* * *

"Mommy we're home!"Emma and Sirius ran into the house. Scorpius was outside replacing the wards he had taken down to get back into the house.

Emma and Sirius ran into the sitting room to find Lily, while Scorpius went into the kitchen to put the food away.

Lily was sitting on the small couch reading a book. Lily watched Emma and Sirius run into the sitting room.

"What did you all do?" Lily asked; Emma and Sirius took the open spots on the couch next to Lily.

"We got some food." Sirius answered, "And then we went to the park and played, but then Emma got hurt."

Lily's eyes immediately went over to Emma looking for an injury. When she saw none, she lifted her eyebrows.

"Scor fixed it, Momma." Emma whispered; she lifted her finger to show her finger to Lily. Lily saw Emma's thumb had a tiny scare that looked weeks old. Lily brought the thumb up to her lips and kissed it.

"Did you do anything else?" Lily asked.

"We seen Tony there." Sirius answered.

"Oh! And what was he doing there?"

"He never say, Mommy." Emma answered this time. Lily then noticed that both Sirius and Emma were covered in dirt.

"What's this from?" Lily grabbed hold of some of the dirty clothing in her hand.

"In the park, we played by the water." Sirius and Emma grinned.

"Well, you better go and get ready for a bath." Emma and Sirius ran out of the room and hopefully towards the bathroom.

Lily got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Scorpius was grabbing food out of the bag and was putting it in their proper places throughout the room. Scorpius had heard the conversation between Emma, Sirius, and Lily, and wasn't surprised when they told her everything.

However, Scorpius was surprised when he felt two slender arms wrapped around his middle. Scorpius felt Lily place her head on his back and sigh.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." Lily answered, turning Scorpius around so she was resting in his arms. Scorpius wrapped his arms tightly around Lily and buried his head into her hair.

"Mommy, Sirius won't open the door." Emma screamed from up-stairs. Lily sighed and released her hold on Scorpius. Scorpius watched Lily walk out of the room, and then went up-stairs to send a letter.

* * *

"Emma, where are the towels?" Emma was sitting in the tub, as Lily looked for her towels.

"Sirius hid them." Emma replied, sweetly.

"Of course he did, Accio towel." The towel flew into Lily's hand. Lily helped Emma get out of the tub and helped her dry off.

"Mommy, is Scor going to stay with us?" Emma asked as Lily toweled her hair.

"What do you mean, honey?" Lily felt her stomach tighten.

"Is he going to stay here with me, you, and Sirius?"

"I don't know. You will have to ask Scorpius himself." Lily helped Emma to put her pajamas on. Once Emma was fully dressed, she hopped onto the bed. Lily then began to comb Emma's hair.

* * *

"Sirius, come on you have to stop splashing!" Scorpius laughed. Sirius was sitting in a tub of bubbles that he kept splashing onto Scorpius.

"No!" Sirius giggled and then splashed Scorpius again. They both started splashing each other; by the time they were done half of the water that was in the tub was now on the floor.

"Alright, time to get out." Scorpius got up and started looking for a towel. All Scorpius could find was a yellow and orange one with flowers.

"Um, Sirius, isn't this Emma's towel?" Scorpius asked, holding up the towel for Sirius to see.

"Yep!" Sirius giggled. Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you take her towel?"

"Because she took the good tub." Sirius grinned. Scorpius rolled his eyes; he got onto his knees and helped Sirius get out of the tub, and helped him to dry off.

"Scor?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, bud?" Scorpius asked; Scorpius began to grabbed clothing off the counter and hand it to Sirius.

"Do you like me, Mommy, and Emma?" Sirius looked at the floor; his face growing scarlet. Scorpius looked down at the little boy and began to feel sympathy.

"Yes, I do like you guys." Scorpius kneeled down and patted Sirius' head; Sirius grinned. Scorpius helped Sirius get ready for bed.

* * *

**The Next Day **

"I…2…3…Ready or not here I come." Scorpius shouted; Emma and Sirius were hiding outside. Scorpius knew exactly where they were hiding, but to keep the game going he looked in other places. Lily was inside making lunch.

"Sirius...Shh." Emma giggled from her hiding place. Scorpius started towards where they were hiding. He sneaked up behind them and pounced.

"Boo!"

Emma and Sirius squealed with laughter both trying to run away. Scorpius stretched out his hand and grabbed Emma, and began to tickle her.

"Scorpius please stop; Sirius help!" Emma laughed. Sirius came up behind Scorpius, and then jumped up onto his back.

Sirius and Emma climbed up on to Scorpius and began to tickle him. All three of them were laughing so hard they didn't notice Lily. Lily was placing lemonade and sandwiches on the patio table on the deck.

"Emma, Sirius, Scorpius, time for dinner." Lily said; no one heard her and continued. Lily walked up to them laughing at the situation they were in.

"Emma, Sirius…" Emma had rolled off Scorpius to fall into Lily. Lily lost her balance and started to fall forward. Scorpius moved over, so that Lily fell on him instead of the ground.

Lily looked down and into Scorpius' eyes; both Lily and Scorpius started to lean in. Seeing that Lily was a little hesitant, Scorpius leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

Lily's hand found its way to cup Scorpius cheek. Scorpius hands dropped from around her arms and went towards her face. One hand cupped her chin, helping Scorpius to deepen the kiss, while the other hand wrapped itself tightly into Lily's hair. Neither of them know how long they were there for, but they know what broke them apart.

"Yuck!" Sirius yelled, while Emma giggled. Lily and Scorpius looked up; Emma and Sirius were right above them, watching.

Scorpius moved Lily so that she was next to him instead of on top of him. Lily felt the blood rising to her face.

Scorpius got up and then offered a hand to Lily. She took his hand, rising up so that she was just inches away from him. Lily could feel the heat coning off Scorpius.

"Lunch is ready." Lily looked at both Emma and Sirius.

"Yah!" They yelled, running towards the table. Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and led her to the table. Scorpius pulled out Lily's chair letting her get setting into her chair, then went to his chair and sat down.

They all sat there eating, until the door bell rang. Scorpius got up and went to get the door. He brought his wand out and hid it behind his pant leg. He opened the door slowly to reveal a crying woman.

"May I help you?" Scorpius asked, opening the door more.

"Is Lily here?" She asked between sobs. She was pregnant, had brown wavy hair, and was young.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Scorpius gripped his wand a little tighter.

"I'm Abby…"

"Abby!" Lily screamed from the hallway. Lily pushed her way past Scorpius, and went towards Abby. Lily brought Abby into her arms and then hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Lily released her hold on Abby, and then began to dry her tears.

"Teddy… he… came home… and was in bad…condition." Abby cried, as Lily held her close in an embrace.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"He was holding a letter and he was bruised, cut up, and… and… and… was covered in blood." Abby kept on crying. "I then called your father, Lily, and then he brought over your brothers and helped him to St. Mungos. James told me to come here."

Lily wrapped her arms around Abby, soothing her like a mother to a child.

"What's going on?" Scorpius turned around to see Emma and Sirius at the end of the hallway. They were both staring at them with wide, tearful eyes.

"We're going to go see your family." Scorpius said as he walked up to Emma and Sirius. Scorpius lifted Emma into his arms, and then grabbed Sirius' hand.

Lily walked Abby out of the house and out on to the path way, waiting for Scorpius. Scorpius locked the house and put a few wards on the house. He walked out to meet Lily and Abby.

"Alright, let's go." Scorpius said, apparating to St. Mungos.

* * *

**Yes, I know crappy chapter, but this gets the rest of the story going. This story will go past 15 chapters, but I don't think it will get past 20. However, I do have a new story about Lily and Scorpius already started and ready to post once I finish this story. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 12: Tonight is the Night**

_**Previously on **__**You Save Me**_

"_Abby!" Lily screamed from the hallway. Lily pushed her way past Scorpius, and went towards Abby. Lily brought Abby into her arms and then hugged her._

"_What's wrong?" Lily released her hold on Abby, and then began to dry her tears._

"_Teddy… he… came home… and was in bad…condition." Abby cried, as Lily held her close in an embrace._

"_What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, feeling uncomfortable._

"_He was holding a letter and he was bruised, cut up, and… and… and… was covered in blood." Abby kept on crying. "I then called your father, Lily, and then he brought over your brothers and helped him to St. Mungos. James told me to come here."_

_Lily wrapped her arms around Abby, soothing her like a mother to a child. _

"_What's going on?" Scorpius turned around to see Emma and Sirius at the end of the hallway. They were both staring at them with wide, tearful eyes._

"_We're going to go see your family." Scorpius said as he walked up to Emma and Sirius. Scorpius lifted Emma into his arms, and then grabbed Sirius' hand._

_Lily walked Abby out of the house and out on to the path way, waiting for Scorpius. Scorpius locked the house and put a few wards on the house. He walked out to meet Lily and Abby._

"_Alright, let's go." Scorpius said, apparating to St. Mungos. _

* * *

"Emma, get out here right now!" Scorpius growled. Scorpius was walking all around St. Mungos' Hospital looking for Emma.

When they arrived, Lily and Abby went in search of Teddy, and being a gentleman, Scorpius stayed with the twins. Oh and boy did he regret it.

"Scor, she isn't over here." Sirius was kneeling down and looking under a table.

After Lily and Abby disappeared, they went to sit down in the lobby. A patient was brought though the lobby, and he was covered in blood.

Scorpius remembered exactly what Emma did. She saw the blood and thought it was Teddy. She started to cry and then she ran. Ever since then Scorpius and Sirius had been looking for Emma.

"Emma, please come out." Scorpius had looked everywhere. The first floor, the second, the third, and the fourth, that only left the fifth floor, but from pervious visit, Scorpius knew that you had to have clearance to get up there. She was nowhere in sight.

"Sirius, go back to Uncle James, and I will keep looking." Scorpius went back to the children's ward. He was looking under all the tables and in the closets, but there was no sign of Emma.

"Scorpius Malfoy, it has been a looonnnggg time since you have been here." Scorpius turned around to look at the speaker. The speaker was a tall blonde with nurse clothing on. Scorpius stared at her for a minute. It was the nurse that took care of him last time he was here.

"But then again, James tells me you were on an assignment." She grinned. She walked closer so that she and Scorpius were a foot apart.

"James?" Scorpius spoke dumbfounded; all Scorpius could think about was Emma.

"Yeah, he gave me your old room." She said; she started to notice that Scorpius was a little distracted. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Scorpius was near tears, if he couldn't find a little girl, there was no way he could find dark wizards; he was also scarred what might have happened to Emma. He was so nervous that he didn't even catch the last phrase she said.

"Maybe, I'm looking for a little girl; she is about five, red hair, petit, and brown eyes." Scorpius was able to say before he choked.

"I haven't seen her, but if I do I will come and find you." She smiled sympathetically; she walked away slowly, looking around. Scorpius kept walking through the ward.

"Emma… Emma, please, Emma." Scorpius kept mumbling, and then he saw it. There was a teddy bear cradled in between two little pair of legs; the figure was under a table covered by a tablecloth. Scorpius slowly approached her.

"Emma, sweetheart, are you ok?" Scorpius got onto his knees and lifted up the blanket. Scorpius looked in and saw Emma.

Emma had her arms wrapped around her knees. Her rosy, russet, curly locks fell in cascading swirls around her face, while her cheeks were covered with tears.

"Scor." She hiccupped; she lifted her arms towards him. Immediately, Scorpius stretched out his arms and gathered Emma in them.

Scorpius slowly lifted Emma, until he was standing.

"Scor… Mommy… Teddy… Scor… Mommy… Blood… Teddy." Emma sobbed into Scorpius neck. Scorpius caressed her hair to sooth her.

"It's alright, sweetheart, everything is ok." Scorpius kept her close as he walked back to where everyone was waiting.

Scorpius and Emma walked up the stairs to the floor where Teddy was. Scorpius found the lobby outside the room Teddy was in; the lobby was filled. Everyone that was related or was close to Teddy was here. Sirius was on the floor playing with a little boy around Sirius age. The boy told Sirius something; Sirius lifted his head and saw Emma and Scorpius.

"Emma." Sirius ran up to Scorpius and tugged at Emma's shoe. Emma shook her head and hiccupped again.

"I think Emma wants to rest." Scorpius ruffled Sirius' hair.

"Ok." Sirius replied, walked back, and began to play with the little boy again.

Scorpius walked around to an empty seat by Harry. Harry gave a small smile at Scorpius and Emma as they sat down.

"Emma, do you want to sit with your grandpa?" Scorpius whispered in Emma's ear. Emma shook her head and tightened her grip around Scorpius neck. Harry gave a half-hearted laugh.

"I see Emma got over shyness with you." Scorpius looked over at Harry, who was slowly rubbing Emma's back. Scorpius was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Harry Potter." A tall, dark doctor called from the door. Harry patted Emma once more on the back and kissed Ginny on the cheek. He got up and walked over to the doctor.

"Emma… Emma." Scorpius whispered softly. He gradually pulled Emma way from him; he looked down to see Emma had fallen asleep. Scorpius shifted Emma so that she was lying across his lap and her head resting against his shoulder.

Scorpius leaned back so his back was against the chair; he looked out at everyone in the room. All Teddy's family was here except for Lily and Abby.

"They are in the room with him." Scorpius looked to his right to see James taking the seat that Harry had been in.

"They?" Scorpius' eyebrows rose.

"Lily and Abby." James answered. Scorpius looked over at James and felt terrible. James was covered in blood. Well, not covered, but his shirt had blood here and there. While his hands had left over residue on his hand form blood being scrubbed off.

"What happened?"

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We got a tip that Theo might be in Spain. Teddy went to check it out. The next thing I knew, Abby called dad, and I was bring Teddy here." James was staring at the floor.

"Abby said something about a note."

"The note on Teddy was a warning; it said that if Lily didn't do as he says he will come "home" and do the same thing."

Scorpius felt his insides turn. He wanted to puke. No, he wanted to kill Theo. He wanted to destroy Theo, for doing all of this to Lily and her children.

"But..." Scorpius began.

"Dad is going to talk to all of us before anyone leaves." James said, looking Scorpius in the eye and then pat Scorpius' back.

* * *

"Scor… Scor, wake up." Lily was shaking Scorpius's shoulders. Most of everyone, that had been waiting to see how Teddy was doing, was gone. All that remained was Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Abby, Lily, Scorpius, Emma, and Sirius. "Scor, please wake up."

Lily looked into Scorpius parting eyelids. Little by little his eyes open wider. Scorpius looked around and then brought the arm that wasn't holding Emma up to his eyes and rubbed them.

"What time is it?" Scorpius groaned. Albus came up and patted Scorpius on the shoulder.

"A little past one."

"In the morning?" Scorpius asked in surprise.

"Duh!" James grinned; he came and sat next to Scorpius. Lily moved away from them and went over to Sirius. She lifted the sleeping boy into her arms.

"Let's go home, Scor." Lily said; she was feeling all the excitement from today drain what energy she had left.

"One second Lily, can I talk Scorpius and the boys." Harry stepped forward and opened a door. Lily nodded. Scorpius got up and handed Emma gently into Ginny's arms; he placed her teddy on top of her stomach.

James, Albus, and Scorpius followed Harry into the room. Harry took out his wand and muttered, "Lumos."

"Finally, I thought you were going to make me stay up all night." A voice said from over in the corner. All four of them turned around and drawled their wand.

"Calm down, it's just me." Teddy said, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" James asked.

"You really think with Lily in trouble I would be sleeping?" Teddy shook his head with amusement. "But hurry up I'm really tired."

"Yes, your highness." Albus jokes as he sat in the chair next to Teddy's bed. They all gathered around Teddy's bed; the only source of light was from Harry's wand.

"So what all happened, Teddy." Al asked, scooting closer. All eyes searched out Teddy, while Teddy looked at his hands.

"When I went to the building, there was no one. So I went to the nearest town, and I did some looking around. I was asking a young couple some questions about Theo, when I saw someone that looked like Callum. I started to pursue him, but at a distance. We had gone about nine blocks through the town, when I was hit by a curse." Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"The next thing I remember, an old lady with a young boy woke me up. They wanted to bring me to the muggle hospital in town, but I told them I lived down the road and that I would have my family bring me there. I walked into an abandoned warehouse and then apparited home. When I pulled out my wand, there was a letter in my pocket. Finally when I got home, Abby found me, and know we are here."

There was silence as everyone soaked in the story. "Where is the letter, dad?" James asked. Everyone then looked at Harry, who was staring in space.

"I sent it to Draco. He is turning it into the Minister for me." Harry replied; no emotion crossed his face. "How is the plan working, Scorpius." Harry asked, making eye contact with Scorpius.

"Good, I know it has worked twice, but it could have worked more than that." Scorpius answered.

"Good. Now that that is settled; I think it is time for all of us to go home and get some sleep." They all nodded their agreement, and were about to leave when stopped by Teddy.

"Dad, can Abby stay with you and mom?" Teddy asked, eyes pleading. Harry looked over at his son and answered, "You really thought your mother and I would have it any other way." Harry winked and smiled at Teddy and walked out. They all wave goodbye at Teddy and began to walk out.

"Oh, Teddy will send Abby into say goodbye." Al winked and closed the door.

They all enter the lobby to see the women in a huddle, talking. Harry walked up and kissed Lily and his grand children on the foreheads.

"Abby, Teddy is waiting to say goodbye…" Abby had already ran to the door (very fast for a pregnant lady, I might add) and closed the door.

"Ginny, Scorpius and Lily are going to get going." Harry came up and wrapped his arm around Ginny's middle. Ginny handed Emma over to Scorpius; she made sure that Emma's head hit nothing, but land softly onto Scorpius' shoulder.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Lily whispered.

"Bye honey."

Lily went over by Scorpius and latched onto his hand, as he apparited them home.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

BOOM! Scorpius heard the bathroom door open. BANG! Lily slammed the bathroom door close. BOOM! Lily opened the door to her room. BANG! Lily slammed shut the door to her room.

Scorpius shook his head and laugh. He rolled the sleeve of his shirt down and began to button it. Creeeeaaak! Scorpius looked over to see Sirius open the door and then close it. Sirius was smiling; he walked over and then climbed up on to Scorpius' bed.

"What's so funny?" Scorpius looked over at Sirius, who was now giggling.

"Mommy is funny." Sirius giggled again, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. Scorpius joined in with the laughter.

"Mommy is just nervous." Scorpius ruffled Sirius' hair, and began to tie his tie.

"Why are me and Emma stay with grandma and grandpa?" Sirius asked. Scorpius just finished tying his tie to answer Sirius.

"Your Mommy and I are going out to celebrate with your uncles and a few friends."

"But why do we have to stay the night?" Sirius pouted; he crossed his arms and pouted out his bottom lip.

"Because," Scorpius exaggerated. "We aren't going to get home 'til late, and your Mommy wants you in bed before dawn. Does that sound fair?" Scorpius was bending over and was at Sirius' eye height.

"It sounds fair." Sirius sighed, giving up.

"Good now let's go down stairs and wait for your mother."

"Ok!" Sirius jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Scorpius followed Sirius; he grabbed his wand before closing the door.

* * *

Lily rinsed the water through her hair, letting it slowly remove the soap suds from her hair. The smooth streams of heated water relax and tensed her muscles in an agonizing cycle. Her arms were beginning to relax; after all time she had been over at Abby's helping move furniture for the nursery.

With Teddy in the hospital and Abby due in the next two weeks, Scorpius offered to help Abby. Lily remembered how he never once complained no matter how many times he had to move a piece of furniture. (Abby didn't want to use magic in case of "nick" marks on the walls.) Once they had finished, they went home. Emma and Sirius were tired from trying to tame all the wild life outside Teddy and Abby's home.

While Lily got the twins ready for a bath, Scorpius read the letter from her brothers. The letter was inviting them to "go out and show the public that they are a couple" or that's the way James put it. That was why Lily's stomach was turning over and doing flips. There was no way she could handle a date with Scorpius, and not let something slip.

Lily looked at the clock and panicked. She and Scorpius were suppose to drop Emma and Sirius off at her parents in twenty minutes, and then meet James, Al, and their dates at the club after that.

Lily turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Lily rubbed her skin raw and rubbed her head hard, drying her hair. Lily wrapped her hair in the towel she had in her hand. Lily then grabbed another towel and wrapped around herself.

Lily opened the bathroom door and then slammed it shut. Lily ran across the hall to her bedroom door. She opened the door and then slammed it shut as well.

Lily threw the towel around her hair on the ground. She walked toward her closet and began looking for something to wear.

The first dress she found was her red dress. Lily took the dress and looked in the mirror and felt terror settle in her stomach. The dress would look terrible with her rose and russet locks. Lily threw the dress on the bed and went back to her closet.

Her pink dress… Too family dinner.

Her baby blue dress… Sandy beaches get away.

Her yellow dress… Too bright.

Her orange dress… Something to wear around the house.

Her purple dress… Maybe.

Her green dress… Too tight and reveling to wear in front of her brothers.

Her black dress… Maybe.

Lily placed her purple and black dress on the bed and stared at them. Lily stared at the dresses. All she could think about was: which dress to wear and where had she gotten all of these dresses.

"Mommy?" Lily looked up to see Emma; Emma was sticking her head through the crack in the door and was looking at Lily.

"Come in, honey." Lily smiled and beckoned Emma into the room. Emma closed the door and ran to her mother. Emma wrapped her arms around Lily's middle; Lily ran her hand through Emma's hair to comfort her.

"What dress should I wear?" Lily whispered to Emma. Emma poked her head out and looked at the two dresses.

The purple dress was knee length. It had a v-neck that tied in the back. The dress grew tight around her middle and flare out to flow around her hips.

The black dress was made of silk. It cut off right before Lily's knees and was strapless. The dress was tight around Lily's chest and then flowed out around her lower body.

"I like the black one, Mommy." Emma reached forward and touched the black one.

"You do, do you." Lily smiled down at Emma; Lily reached down and picked up the black dress and walked over to her closet. She walked in and slid the towel off; she grabbed her tights and underwear and slid them on. Lily then grabbed the dress and put it on.

"Emma could you zip me up, please." Lily walked back in to her room. She shrunk down low enough that Emma could zip up the zipper.

Lily walked over to her vanity and sat down. Lily placed her hair into a loose bun at the base of her neck. She then grabbed a silver necklace and matching earrings from her mother. The necklace had a silver chain with a small diamond. Lily then applied a little bit of makeup and then looked at Emma.

"Ready?" Lily asked. She didn't know if she was asking Emma or herself. Emma grabbed Lily's hand and led her down the staircase.

_No turning back now._

* * *

**How was the chapter? The black dress Lily ends up wearing is Silk chiffon Taryn from J-Crew. Any ideas for the upcoming chapters let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 13: Red or White**

**Previously on ****You Save Me**

"_Ready?" Lily asked. She didn't know if she was asking Emma or herself. Emma grabbed Lily's hand and led her down the staircase. _

_No turning back now._

* * *

Scorpius was waiting in the waiting room with Sirius. Sirius sat on the small couch playing with his little play snitch. However, Scorpius couldn't sit. He was pacing; every few seconds he would stop look at the stairs, and begin pacing again.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Scorpius looked towards the stairs and felt his breath catch. There coming down the stairs was Lily and Emma. Emma was dressed in pajamas like Sirius, but Lily was dressed to go out. She had a black dress; Scorpius could tell that he was staring, but he couldn't stop.

Lily put her bag next to Sirius' and then went to sit next to Sirius. Lily stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and stared at Scorpius.

Scorpius was dressed in black slacks and a dark midnight blue shirt. His hair was lying flat, but it was still wet from the shower he had taken. Lily saw how Scorpius' face lightened up when he saw her; this caused Lily's cheeks to go bright cherry red.

Scorpius walked up to Lily and grabbed her hand. He slowly lifted Lily's hand until it was inches from his lips.

"You look beautiful." Scorpius whispered and then kissed Lily's hand. Scorpius lowered Lily's hand, squeezed it one last time, and then dropped it. Scorpius and Lily looked over at Emma and Sirius. Sirius was showing Emma his golden snitch.

"You guys ready to go?" Lily asked, as Scorpius lifted their bags. Both Emma and Sirius nodded and then walked over to join Lily; Emma and Sirius intertwined their hands with Lily's. Scorpius walked towards the door and held it open.

Lily, Emma, and Sirius walked through the door, and then waited.

"Knox," Scorpius muttered; all the lights left on in the house went off. Scorpius took a deep breath and muttered a few more jinxes and spells to lock the house. Scorpius stood off to the side watching as Lily apparated with Emma and Sirius; after he made sure that they were gone and all was well. Scorpius raised his wand and apparated himself.

* * *

Scorpius apparated to see a house he had seen many times; the small Victorian home belonged to Harry and Ginny Potter. Walking up the path way to the house was Lily, and running in head of her was Emma and Sirius. Before Emma and Sirius had reached the steps that led to the porch, the door opened.

"Grandma!" Emma and Sirius yelled; they ran up the rest of the stairs and hugged the older woman. Scorpius caught up with Lily before she had reached the stairs. Without thinking, Scorpius put his hand on the lower part of Lily's back and led her up the stairs.

"Come in; Come in." Ginny said. Emma and Sirius ran into the house and went into a room. Ginny hold the door opened as Lily and Scorpius walked into the house.

"Everyone is in the sitting room." Ginny said, following behind the couple. Lily led Scorpius into the sitting room, and everyone was there. Harry was sitting in an arm chair by the fire; next to Harry, in another arm chair, was an older man with red hair. Harry and Ron were in deep conversation, only smiled briefly at the arrival of family, and went back to talking.

In the other corner was Abby knitting and talking to a woman that was near Ginny's age. Scorpius put Emma's and Sirius' bags in a corner and walked up closely behind Lily.

"Who's that?" Scorpius whispered into Lily's ear.

"My aunt, Hermione; she is married to Ron." Lily whispered back. Lily then walked up and whispered something into Abby's ear. Abby nodded and replied back; before Scorpius could do anything, Lily gave Abby a hug and came back.

"Well, I guess we will be going, but first I need to say goodbye to Emma and Sirius." Lily announced.

Lily followed Ginny into the kitchen and found the children. Emma was sitting next to Rose, while Sirius was talking to Fred. Rose was the daughter of Hermione and Ron, and George was the son of George and Angelina.

"Goodnight Emma, Sirius. Be good for grandma and grandpa. I will see you tomorrow." Lily said to them; she leaned forward and kissed each of them on the head and then hugged them. Scorpius walked up behind Lily and said his goodbyes. He ruffled up Sirius' hair and kissed Emma's hand.

Scorpius and Lily then walked into the sitting room.

"Bye dad, thanks for watching them." Lily whispered to Harry.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Harry told Lily when he saw the fear flash in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Lily's forehead.

Lily walked towards the door; she turned around and saw Scorpius and Harry talking. Harry whispered something to Scorpius. Scorpius thought for a second, nodded his hand, and then whispered something back to Harry. Harry patted Scorpius on the back and then said goodbye. Scorpius walked forward and opened the door for Lily.

"I don't suppose, if I asked, nagged, begged you to tell me what you were talking about?" Lily asked Scorpius.

"No, but I wouldn't mind seeing you beg." Scorpius joked. Lily slapped Scorpius' chest and pretended to be outraged. Lily stormed off and began walking down the pathway. Scorpius ran up to catch with Lily. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her hand and dragged her close to him.

"Lily, I was only joking."

"I know. So, we better get going or my brothers are going to get mad of we are late." Lily said a little breathless.

"Lily, we aren't meeting your brothers for another two hours." Scorpius said.

"What?" Lily asked, more than a little confused.

"I thought first we go get something to eat first." Scorpius shrugged, as if this was common knowledge. Lily stood there dumbfounded. Scorpius grasped Lily's hand in his own, and then apparated.

* * *

Scorpius and Lily arrived in Diagon Alley just after sundown. People had gone home for the day; that left only the restaurants and a few shops left open. There were a few families walking through the alleys, while there was a lot of couples and groups of friends walking around.

Scorpius led Lily down a few alley ways and down a quiet street that had a view of all Diagon Alley.

"Scorpius, where are we going?" Lily asked; her hand tightened around Scorpius' as they walked passed a man consumed in his cape.

"You'll see," Scorpius chuckled; Scorpius brought Lily up next to him, so that her shoulder was slightly in front of his. "But first you must close your eyes."

"Scorpius," Lily protested. Scorpius saw the look of doubt and fear cross Lily's face.

"Lily everything will be fine. Trust me. Just close your eyes." Scorpius whispered into Lily's ear. Lily sighed and then closed her eyes. Scorpius checked to make sure she wasn't watching and then continued walking. Scorpius took out his wand and placed a cloth that covered Lily's eyes and ears. "You won't be able to hear anything for awhile. Don't panic." Scorpius whispered, and then Lily's world went dark.

Lily could feel Scorpius guiding her by her hand and him holding on to the small of her back. Scorpius stopped for a few seconds and then began leading her again. They walked up a flight of stairs and then a few more feet; they stopped so suddenly that Lily slammed straight into Scorpius' chest.

_I hope it's his chest, and not someone else's. That would be embarrassing. _

Lily felt a hand guide her into a chair and then pushed her and the chair forward. Then very slowly, she felt a pair of hands ran against her neck going up. The finger tips brushed her ears and then tugged at the cloth covering her. The cloth fell down exposing Lily to her surroundings.

Lily looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the light. When she could finally get a clear view she saw that she was in a dim-lighted room. She saw that there were only two or three couples here. However, they weren't in a room, they were outside on a roof. Lily looked across the table to see Scorpius smirking.

"Scor, where are we?" Lily asked. Her breath was gone, and she didn't know if it was because of the sight of the roof-top view or of the sight of Scorpius.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Scorpius smirked. Lily gave him a murderous look. "Antonio's brother owns it." Scorpius sighed.

"Oh…"

"What can I get for you?" a waiter asked. Lily was looking at the menu, while Scorpius chanted off a rehearsed order.

"Two Greenhorn salads, two Noblem's liver with potatoes, and some apple tart for dessert, please." Scorpius said, never once looking at the menu. The waiter began to take the menus from Scorpius and Lily.

"And to drink?"

Scorpius looked over at Lily, "White or red?"

"Red." Lily said; it was more like a question than a statement.

"Coming right up," the waiter left Lily and Scorpius in silence. Lily looked across the table and saw that just like her, Scorpius was nervous.

"Tell me about your childhood." Lily broke the silence.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"Your childhood. You were a part of mine, but I don't know a thing about yours." Lily stated.

"Um… All right." Scorpius fidgeted with his hands and then continued. "I grew up with my parents…"

Neither Lily nor Scorpius noticed that nearly an hour and a half had passed. Scorpius looked down at his watch, as the waiter took the apple tart away.

"Wow…" Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Lily asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"We are supposed to meet your brothers in half an hour." Scorpius stood up and placed a tip on the table; Scorpius offered out his hand to Lily to help her out of her chair. Lily took Scorpius hand and rose up gracefully.

Scorpius led Lily off the roof and down a set of stairs. Lily and Scorpius reached the bottom of the stairs to find a busy, but not crowded restaurant. Scorpius walked up to a man dressed entirely in black. After they had exchanged a few words, Scorpius handed the man money for the food, and began to walk back to Lily.

Lily didn't know when, but by the time Scorpius had gotten back to her he had both of their coats. Scorpius helped Lily into her coat, lifting up her hair out of the way, and then placing his own coat on.

Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and led both of them outside. The night had grown dark and cold since Lily and Scorpius had arrived. Lily burrowed herself farther into her coat for warmth.

"So where are we going with my brothers?" Lily asked; she looked over at Scorpius. She was memorized by the way his face glowed in the moonlight, how his hair blew in the wind. Lily knew she was in love, and it was bad.

"We are meeting them at your uncle's shop." Scorpius answered. They walked down a few streets, when they spotted Weasley Wiz Shop. Just outside the store were Albus and James. James was dressed in jeans and a black, leather, sports jacket. Albus was wearing jeans as well with a wool spin, oldmen jacket. Lily saw the look on James face, when he saw Lily's and Scorpius' hands entwined. Lily slowly started to move her hand away. However, Scorpius slid her hand back in between his and held it comfortably in his.

"Hey Al; Hi James," Scorpius grinned at them.

"Hey you guys; ready to go?" Al asked. He seemed fine with the hand holding. Albus led the way then Scorpius and Lily followed; James was left in the back. He was grumbling and muttering about something to himself.

"So how are Emma and Sirius handling things?" Al asked; he walked so that he was now shoulder to shoulder with his younger sister.

"They are doing well. They were looking forward to spending the night with mom and dad, and they both can't wait to see you guys for their birthday." Lily smiled up at Al.

"I can't wait either. Dad was telling Al and me about how he is going to take them somewhere special tomorrow morning." James cut in from the back; he seemed like he had cooled down, a bit.

"Really?" Lily asked, genially surprised.

"Yeah, the place he used to take us all the time." Al smirked, remembering all the old memories made at the spot in question.

"The one by the lake?" Scorpius asked. Lily looked over at Scorpius and saw a flash of greif in his eyes, before it vanished. The lake had been where all the Potter kids had brought their friends there during summer break.

"Yep." James said; he came up so that everyone was now shoulder to shoulder, taking up all but a few inches of the road.

"I bet they will like it there." Lily whispered. Everyone fell into a silence, remembering a time when things were simple.

"I remember when he convinced Lily there was a dragon in the cave." Scorpius smirked. James and Al began to laugh.

"And then after that she refused to go into the cave to go treasure hunting, until dad told her there was no dragon." Al laughed. James, Al, and Scorpius started laughing at this; Lily scolded and looked at one three of them still laughing.

"Well, not that it isn't fun listening to you guys make fun of me, but…" Lily dropped Scorpius' hand and began walking faster. Scorpius was the first one to stop laughing and started to jog a little to catch up to Lily again. Once Scorpius had reached her, he reached down and tugged on her hand.

"Lily, we were only joking around." James said, once he caught up to Lily and Scorpius. Al reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Alright, alright, can we just go where we are going to night?" Lily asked.

"Lily, we are already there." Al said; Al pointed his finger at a sign. Lily looked up to see themselves at a club. From reading the Daily Prophet, Lily knew that the club had just recently opened and that it was very popular, but hard to get into. All Lily could think about was:

_This was going to be a long night._

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Scorpius walked through the crowd; he was levitating four drinks with his wand. He moved out of the way before he ran into a couple that was dancing. He made it all the way to the table and set the drinks down on the table. Lily and Albus were still there, but no James.

"He is right there." Lily pointed into the crowd, answering Scorpius unspoken question. Scorpius looked into the crowd and saw James dancing with a petit girl.

"He sure didn't waste his time." Scorpius joked. Everyone took their drinks leaving the fourth drink untouched in the middle. Scorpius and Al just had one to two gulps while Lily downed it.

"Lilys don't you think you should slow down. You haven't had alcohol in a while, and before that your experiences with it weren't all that great." Al looked over at his sister in concern.

Lily placed her drink back on the table and looked over at Al. "Al, when you have two kids and the first time you go out and party is five years after their birth, then you can talk to me." Lily stated. Al looked over at Lily in shock and alarm. "Bloody hell, can't you take a joke?" Lily grinned; Lily went to hit Al's shoulder, but ended up missing, and hitting his chest.

Scorpius and Al laughed, but Scorpius moved Lily's drink slowly away from her. All three of them talked about things that had happened or was about to happen: work, family, the twin's birthday, and so on. The minutes passed in to a few hours.

"I'm going to go get another refill." Al said; he got up from his seat and vanished the glasses on the table with his wand.

"Ok, but can you get me water this time." Lily asked; she placed her hand to cover her forehead.

"Lily it hasn't even been three hours since you started drinking; you can't be having a hangover." Al chuckled. Lily stuck out her tongue and continued to massage her head. Al walked through the crowd leaving Lily and Scorpius alone for the first time that night.

"Have you been enjoying yourself?" Scorpius asked Lily; Scorpius scooted his chair over and placed his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily placed her aching head onto Scorpius' shoulder.

"Yeah." Lily sighed. "But I remembered why I don't like drinking."

Scorpius let on chuckle. Scorpius looked out into the crowd. James and his partner had been missing from the dance floor for a while now, and Al had joined a girl out on the dance floor.

"That didn't take them long." Scorpius muttered.

"What?" Lily asked, raising her head slightly. Scorpius pointed out into the crowd. Lily followed Scorpius' finger and laughed.

"They always get sidetracked." Lily laughed; Scorpius joined in with her. Lily and Scorpius stayed at the club talking and dancing optionally. During their last dance, Scorpius leaned forward and kissed Lily. Lily began to deepen the kiss. Scorpius brought his hands up and dug them into Lily's hair; Lily's hands tighten their hold on Scorpius' torso.

"Oi! You guys are in public." Lily and Scorpius broke apart to see Albus. Al was standing in front of them with the girl he had been dancing with.

"Sorry." Lily muttered; Scorpius, however, looked like he wanted to kill Albus.

"Well, I guess I will see you guys later." James came up to them with his date. Lily walked forward and kissed James and Albus on the cheek.

"See you guys on Monday. Don't forget the twin's birthday." Lily said, gently.

"We won't," James said.

Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand. "See you guys." Scorpius led Lily outside and into the dark, cold night.

"What time is it?" Lily asked; she was holding on to Scorpius tightly for three reasons: one she didn't want to admit too, the second was she was freezing, and the third was that she was slightly dazed from the last drink she had.

"It's 1:34." Scorpius answered, as he looked down at his watch. Lily groaned. Scorpius drew her body close to his and kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you home." Lily tightened her grip even tighter as Scorpius drew his wand and apparated them home.

* * *

Scorpius lifted Lily into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Lily was slowly letting sleep over take her. Scorpius opened the door to Lily's room and walked in. Scorpius gently laid Lily on the bed and placed the quilt on top of her. Scorpius leaned forward and kissed Lily gently on the forehead. Scorpius started to leave the room, until Lily spoke.

"Please stay. I need one night's rest without the dreams." Lily whispered; she sounded scared. Scorpius walked over to the bed and looked down at Lily. It was five years later and she was still scared; Scorpius felt his blood boil. Scorpius slid his jacket off and placed it at the end of the bed. Scorpius slid under the quilt and readjusted the pillow.

Once Scorpius was settled in, Lily moved so that there were only millimeters between them. She dug her head into Scorpius chest and began to drift off.

"Good night, Scorpius." Lily whispered softly. Her breath tickled Scorpius skin, spending jolts through his body.

"Good night, Lily." Scorpius brought his arms around Lily and placed a kiss on her head.

_Neither one of them dared say the words they truly wished to say._

* * *

**The Next Day: Morning**

Harry woke up that morning and walked across the hall. He slowly opened up Lily's bedroom door. He walked over to see that the bed was empty. Harry walked out of the room and started towards Albus' room. He opened the door and walked towards the bed. In the bed was Sirius holding his sister. Emma was for once not clinging to her teddy. Harry felt two arms slid around his torso and hug him.

"She joined him during your bath last night." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded, and then led Ginny out of the room and closed the door. Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny began making breakfast, while Harry began to read the _Daily Prophet_. Harry opened the paper to the first page and felt a little shocked.

**Love in the Air?**

**Last night the new couple, Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy was spotted last night having a fun night out. Starting out the evening they were at the restaurant, Blue Moon. They shared a romantic dinner on the roof. While after that they went out to the new club, Antebellum Night. Where not only where Miss. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were spotted, but also Miss. Potter's brothers. James Potter and Albus Potter, the eldest, Teddy is currently with his fiancé, who is expecting. Mr. Malfoy was also spotted last week in Diagon Alley with Miss. Potter's children, Sirius and Emma Potter. They are to have said to be on a family outing. But is Mr. Malfoy the father? What is going to happen to our new, favorite couple? Will they last? All of your questions will be answered on page 14…**

Harry looked down to see the pictures that went along with the article. There were three pictures:

**In the park of Diagon Alley were Scorpius, Emma, and Sirius. Emma was holding her finger out to Scorpius. Scorpius took the finger and kissed it. While, Sirius hold Emma's other hand. The next photograph was of Lily and Scorpius. Scorpius was helping Lily put on her coat. The last photograph was of Scorpius and Lily walking down one of the alleys in Diagon Alley. Scorpius had one arm wrapped around Lily; Lily looked like she was glued to his side. Scorpius places a kiss on top of Lily's head. **

"Ginny." Harry stated, still in shock.

"What is it?" Ginny came up behind Harry and began reading the paper. "Finally," Ginny answered, sounding satisfied and went back to making breakfast.

"What do you mean, finally?" Harry asked, placing the paper on the table.

"They are finally stopped bickering like when they were kids, and are getting somewhere in their relationship." Ginny said.

"Ginny…"

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Harry heard someone say. Emma ran down into the room followed by Sirius. Both of them crawled on to their chairs. Ginny placed the pancakes on the table in front of them.

"Dig in." Ginny said; she leaned forward and placed a kiss on both of their heads. Emma and Sirius were already on their second pancake, when Harry and Ginny started eating.

"How would you guys like to go somewhere today, before your mommy picks you up?" Harry asked; he looked over at both Emma and Sirius.

"Cool!" Sirius shouted; Emma nodded.

"Good, we'll leave after breakfast." Harry said.

"When are Mommy and Daddy coming back?" Emma asked, timidly. She looked over at Harry with a bashful face.

"Daddy…" Harry started to place his fork back on his plate.

"They will be here after breakfast, honey." Ginny answered; she smiled down at her two grandchildren. Harry looked over at Ginny, but couldn't catch her eye.

"I'm done." Sirius said, pushing away his plate.

"Me too," Emma and Sirius looked over at their Grandpa.

"I guess that means I'm done." Harry smiled at them. He took out his wand and with a quick flick of it, all the dishes were gone. "Go get your shoes on." Harry said to Emma and Sirius; both of them ran from the room. Harry walked behind Ginny and hugged her.

"Daddy…" Harry said again.

"Harry?" Ginny looked tired.

"I knew this would turn out back." Harry sighed.

"You don't know that. Something could be happening that they aren't telling us, just wait it out."

"But what if this ends badly, Emma finally is comfortable around a grown man for once, and Sirius was telling me how Scorpius taught him how to fly on a broom. They need a father, but what if Lily isn't ready for him?" Harry sighed into Ginny's hair.

"You saw the article." Ginny giggled.

"Gin, that doesn't…" Harry pulled apart to look at Ginny.

"We're ready, Grandpa." Sirius and Emma ran into the room. Both of them were dressed in their pajamas, rain boots, and a light coat.

"Alright let's go." Harry said, grabbing his coat off the coat rack. Ginny walked forward and kissed Emma and Sirius on the forehead.

"I love you." Ginny whispered to each of them.

Sirius walked forward and placed a kiss on Ginny cheek, "I love you, Grandma."

Emma walked forward and kissed the tip of Ginny's nose, "I love you, Grandma."

Ginny walked them to the door and watched them until they were gone.

Harry, Emma, and Sirius arrived at the lake minutes later. Emma and Sirius jumped into the puddles. Every now and then, they came back and tugged on Harry's hand to jump with them. All of them explored the little and big wonders surrounding the lake. Emma saw a red cardinal and began to chase it.

"Emma come back!" Harry yelled; he reached down and pulled Sirius' hand into his. "Emma!" Harry felt his nerves twitch and then nothing. All the feeling had left his body; Sirius looked down at his grandfather with alarm. "Sirius hide." Harry whispered.

Sirius nodded and ran away, behind Harry. Harry slowly tried to reach for his wand. Every muscle movement sent extremely, horrifying shocks up his body.

"Grandpa!" Emma screeched.

Harry looked around; his body screaming for him to stop. It took all his energy to yell back, "Emma, where are you?" Bit by bit he slowly lifted his arm holding his wand.

"Just give up, Potter!" Harry heard a voice sneer. Harry looked up and locked eyes with Theo Malfoy. Harry raised his wand and pointed his wand at Theo.

"Potter, do you really want to do that?" Theo lowered onto his knees; his hand enclosed around a little figure, Emma.

"Let her go, Theo." Harry begged. He looked over to see that Emma was wide eye and staring at him.

"I think only Lily and I can sort through his, but here is my card, when Lily wants to see _our daughter. _" Theo snarled the words. "Oh, and tell my son I miss him; say goodbye to grandfather, Emma." Theo whispered to Emma. Emma looked over at Harry and started crying.

"Emma, Mommy, Sirius, Grandma, everyone, and I, we all love you." Harry looked up at Emma; he felt his heart breaking in tiny pieces.

"How touching," Theo said. "Goodbye Potter, tell Lily I'm waiting." With that Theo whipped out his wand and lifted up. Theo looked at Harry one more time and with a little flick of his hand, he and Emma were gone.

* * *

**What do you think? This is TWELVE pages on Microsoft Word, so I thought would make up for the fact I have gone two weeks without updating. Sorry about that! But how did you like? Do you want me to change or add anything? Just let me know! I'm looking at possible 7 to 8 more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 14: The Plan**

**Previously on ****You Save Me**

_Emma saw a red cardinal and began to chase it._

"_Emma come back!" Harry yelled; he reached down and pulled Sirius' hand into his. "Emma!" Harry felt his nerves twitch and then nothing. All the feeling had left his body; Sirius looked down at his grandfather with alarm. "Sirius hide." Harry whispered._

_Sirius nodded and ran away, behind Harry. Harry slowly tried to reach for his wand. Every muscle movement sent extremely, horrifying shocks up his body. _

"_Grandpa!" Emma screeched. _

_Harry looked around; his body screaming for him to stop. It took all his energy to yell back, "Emma, where are you?" Bit by bit he slowly lifted his arm holding his wand._

"_Just give up, Potter!" Harry heard a voice sneer. Harry looked up and locked eyes with Theo Malfoy. Harry raised his wand and pointed his wand at Theo._

"_Potter, do you really want to do that?" Theo lowered onto his knees; his hand enclosed around a little figure, Emma._

"_Let her go, Theo." Harry begged. He looked over to see that Emma was wide eye and staring at him. _

"_I think only Lily and I can sort through his, but here is my card, when Lily wants to see our daughter. " Theo snarled the words. "Oh, and tell my son I miss him; say goodbye to grandfather, Emma." Theo whispered to Emma. Emma looked over at Harry and started crying._

"_Emma, Mommy, Sirius, Grandma, everyone, and I, we all love you." Harry looked up at Emma; he felt his heart breaking in tiny pieces._

"_How touching," Theo said. "Goodbye Potter, tell Lily I'm waiting." With that Theo whipped out his wand and lifted up. Theo looked at Harry one more time and with a little flick of his hand, he and Emma were gone._

* * *

Harry slowly began to pick up his arm; he was still under a lot of pain. He raised his other arm, until he was holding himself up on his arms. Harry then started moving his right foot and leg, and shortly after his left leg followed. Harry grabbed on to the nearest tree to support himself. He raised his wand above his head, and out of the wand shot red sparks.

"Please Ginny, hurry." Harry whispered to himself. Harry began walking little by little grabbing each near tree or sturdy object for support. "Sirius," Harry kept calling.

"Grandpa," came a meek, quiet voice. The voice came from near the tree that Harry was close to. Harry began walking towards it, when Sirius emerged from out of the bushes.

"Sirius!" Harry called in relief. Sirius ran up to Harry; Harry lowered onto his knees and hugged Sirius.

"Grandpa, where's Emma?" Sirius asked. Harry looked down at his to see that Sirius was crying. Harry brought Sirius close and hugged him again.

"I don't know, but we'll find her." Harry looked and saw that Albus was running towards them.

* * *

**One Hour Earlier**

Lily rolled over and felt something hard and warm. Lily deliberately opened her eyes; Lily saw that to her right the sun was just showing over the peeks of the tree line and to her left was Scorpius. Scorpius' hair and clothing were tousled and wrinkled. Lily reached a timid hand towards Scorpius; Lily began to smooth away Scorpius' hair from his eyes. Lily admired how he could sleep, and still feel safe. Scorpius began to mutter about how Sirius should leave the dragon alone; Lily started to giggle.

Lily rose out of her bed and walked towards her closet. Lily went through her closet looking for clothes to wear for the day. Lily settled on a pair of jeans and shirt. Lily went into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. Lily grabbed her wand and made the water fill with soaps and oils. Lily removed her clothing and began to settle in to the tub.

Lily stayed in the tub for a few minutes and then got out. Lily put on her clothes and headed out to her room. Lily looked at the bed and saw that Scorpius was no longer there. Lily walked out of her room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Lily saw Scorpius sitting at the table, reading the _Daily Prophet_. In front of Scorpius was a plate of toast and juice. Lily sat in the chair next to Scorpius and saw that he had made her a plate of toast and juice.

"Thank you," Lily said; she tore a piece of the toast off and put jam on it. Scorpius looked over the paper and saw Lily.

"You're welcome," Scorpius grinned. He folded the paper and placed it on the table; he reached forward and began eating breakfast with Lily.

"I had a great time last night." Lily said. She looked down; she felt the blush creep up her face, turning her face cherry red.

"I did too; we should do it again, and maybe next time we could take Emma and Sirius somewhere." Scorpius said; he looked at Lily, noticing how she tried to keep hiding her blushing face.

"That would be great…"

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Both Lily and Scorpius looked over at the window. Lily was scared by the noise, but Scorpius was annoyed. Scorpius took one last bite of his toast and walked over to the window. Scorpius opened the window and let in a snow, white owl. The owl gracefully flew into the room and settled onto the post of a chair that was unoccupied.

"That's my dad's owl." Lily stated. Lily had a look of confusion and worry on her face.

"It's probably Ginny saying what time we should pick them up." Scorpius said, trying to calm the atmosphere that had filled the kitchen. Scorpius reached forward and untied the letter from the owl's leg. Scorpius sat in his seat next to Lily and began opening the letter. Scorpius could tell right away that this letter was written in haste, by a woman, and the writer had been crying. Scorpius began to read the letter out loud.

"_Lily and Scorpius,_

_Something terrible had happen._

_Harry and the children were out for a walk and were attacked._

_Please come here as soon as you can._

_Ginny."_

Scorpius looked over at Lily and saw tears swarming down her cheeks. "Do you have your wand?" Scorpius asked. Lily looked over at him and removed her wand from her pocket. "Good, let's go!" Scorpius stood up and gently brought Lily up to her feet. Scorpius led Lily out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Wait!" Lily cried. She walked into the sitting room. There on the sofa was Emma's teddy; she had forgotten it. Lily reached forward, picked up the teddy, and sniffed in the smell of Emma. Scorpius walked up behind Lily and began to comfort her.

"Lily, we need to go."

Lily only nodded her agreement. Scorpius led Lily out of the house. Scorpius stopped outside the house and put a few charms on it; he grabbed Lily's hand and walked to the pathway, and then apparated them to Ginny and Harry's home.

* * *

Lily gripped on tighter to Scorpius when they arrived at her parent's house, her childhood home. Her childhood seemed so long ago. Lily and Scorpius started in a brisk walk up to the door.

Ginny opened the door, when they had reached the stairs. Lily released her hold on Scorpius and ran up to her mother. Ginny captured Lily in a tight hold and began to sooth her crying child.

"Mom, what happened? What's wrong?" Lily asked each word between each choke and sob.

"Your father took Emma and Sirius out for a walk, and they were attacked. Emma was kidnapped. Theo took Emma." Ginny whispered to her daughter.

Lily felt herself go numb. She felt people touching her and talking to her, but none of it was making sense. Her daughter was gone, and Sirius was…

"Mom, wha…t…what…abou…t…Sir…i…us?" Lily could barely say his name. Lily could feel her mother's hold tighten around her.

"He is inside with your father and brothers." Ginny replied.

Hope filled Lily. Lily ran into the house calling out her son's name. "Sirius! Sirius! Where are you?" Lily cried out.

"Mommy?" A quiet voice asked. Lily ran towards the voice. There sitting between her brothers, Albus and James, was Sirius.

"Sirius!" Lily cried; she ran forward and grabbed the boy off the couch. Lily embraced Sirius in a tight squeeze. Lily began stroking his hair and telling him how much she love and cared about him.

"Lily, honey," Harry said. Lily looked over and saw Harry, her father. Harry and Teddy were standing in the corner. Teddy looked like crap; his body was still bandaged badly.

Harry's hair was sticking up in weird places and his eyes were beet red from crying. Lily ran forward and let herself collapse onto her father.

"Dad," Lily sobbed into Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked Lily's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Harry whispered. Lily pulled apart and looked at Harry. His eyes were filled with regret and grief.

"Dad, it's not your fault." Lily whispered.

"Scorpius!" Sirius called. Lily looked over and saw Sirius ran over to Scorpius. Scorpius lowered onto his knees and pulled the little boy into hug. Scorpius looked over Sirius' shoulder and at Lily.

"It's all right. We will get her back." Scorpius said; he looked at Lily, as he said this to her and Sirius.

Ginny walked into the study and led Lily and Scorpius into the kitchen. Ginny grabbed a few snacks and beverages and led them upstairs. Lily and Sirius were led into a room that Abby was in. Abby got up as soon as she saw Lily and hugged her.

"It will be all right; they will find her." Abby murmured into Lily's ear. All Lily could do was nodded. Abby led Lily over to the bed in the room. Abby and Lily sat down on the bed; Sirius walked over and crawled into Lily's lap. Lily wrapped her arms tightly around Sirius.

Ginny moved a table to right in front of them. She placed the food and a few maps on the table.

"Your father has tracked every place Theo has been sited and where he could be." Ginny said. She placed a chair on the other side of the table and began unfolding the map. Lily, Abby, and Ginny gathered around the map and began researching. After a while, Lily placed the sleeping boy in her arms on the bed, and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Harry, Teddy, James, Albus, and Scorpius were in Harry's study coming up with a plan.

"Scorpius, I already sent a letter to your father. He is going to get a group of aurors together to help search." Harry said.

They were all gathered around the letters sent between all of them. The first letter, from Draco Malfoy, was lying open for everyone to see.

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_I know you will not be too happy with this plan, but it is the only thing that I can see working. We need to have Lily and her children out in the open. If Mr. Theo Malfoy thinks that they are easily to get at, we will be able to set up a trap. When it comes time, we set one up that will in snare Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Bulstrode. We can talk more about this at work. Please past this letter on, especially to Scorpius._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

And the latest letter between Harry and Scorpius.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Both times when I was in the market and at the beach, Mr. Malfoy made no move. The closes he ever got was three hundred meters. I think the plan will only work if the children are with you, and Lily is not there. Mr. Malfoy won't go near them with Lily near them. He is still too scared to see how far he can push her. I think you should take Emma and Sirius on the day they are staying with you and Ginny, and take them to the lake. There we will set it up so that Albus, James, my father, and others will surround the area, and they will attack when they see Mr. Malfoy…_

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

"But what happened?" Scorpius asked.

"We were all put under a binding spell. One like I have never seen before." Harry said. "None of us were able to move until it was too late."

"I was the first one able to move, and once I could; I ran towards them." Albus said.

"It's my fault; I thought I was ready to get back on the field." Teddy sighed.

"No, it's not. It's mine. I went along with having Theo get close to Lily and the children. And it was my idea to have Harry take them to the lake as bait…" Scorpius heard the door open.

All the men in the room looked over to see the murderous eyes of Lily Potter.

* * *

**I know this is a really bad chapter, but I'm going to try and write two to three really good chapters next weekend. Please keep reading, even thought this is crap, it really helps. Thanks for reading and to all of those who reviewed. It really helps! Again, Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 15: The Rescue**

* * *

**Previously on ****You Save Me**

"_But what happened?" Scorpius asked._

"_We were all put under a binding spell. One like I have never seen before." Harry said. "None of us were able to move until it was too late."_

"_I was the first one able to move, and once I could; I ran towards them." Albus said._

"_It's my fault; I thought I was ready to get back on the field." Teddy sighed._

"_No, it's not. It's mine. I went along with having Theo get close to Lily and the children. And it was my idea to have Harry take them to the lake as bait…" Scorpius heard the door open. _

_All the men in the room looked over to see the murderous eyes of Lily Potter._

* * *

"What did you say?" Lily demanded; Lily's eyes filled with pain, grief, and anger. Lily walked into the room and marched up to Scorpius. Lily was inches away from Scorpius and stared into his eyes. "What did you just say?" Lily demanded again. All of the men in the room remained silent.

"You all were planning to use my children as bait, and I only find out because one of them was taken." Lily's voice was dripping with annoyance and fury. Lily looked at Scorpius one more time and then slapped him.

The noise shocked everyone. Lily turned around and walked out of the room. Lily went into the kitchen and found her wand on the counter; she shoved her wand into her pocket and walked through the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.

Lily began to run when she got pasted the stairs. Lily kept running on the property that her family owned. Minutes later, Lily began to slow down into a jog and then into a walk. Lily kept walking until she came to the lake. The last known place that Emma had been seen, Lily strolled around the lake.

Lily began to reminisce about all her memories from the land that surrounded her: her father teaching her to fly on his broom, her mother teaching her how to swim, her brothers and her playing games, and Scorpius. The first time Lily had met Scorpius was here.

Lily felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Lily kept walking until she saw a red object sticking out of the grass. Lily ran towards it; she fell to her knees and reached for the object. It was Emma's shoe; the one she had worn when Lily and Scorpius had dropped her and Sirius off.

Lily gripped the shoe and brought it to her chest. Lily began to weep harder and harder. Lily felt all of her energy draining from her body. The only thing she could think about was Emma: was she tired, was she hungry, was she cold, and was she scared.

All of Lily's attention was centered on these questions; she didn't notice the strong arms that wrapped around her and lifted her up, or the voice that whispered about not letting hope die.

* * *

"What did you say?" Lily demanded. Scorpius felt the blood drain from his body. Lily was supposed to be up stairs. Lily marched up to Scorpius and looked him straight into eye. "What did you just say?" Lily demanded again. Scorpius could see anger and grief entering in Lily's eyes. Scorpius was lost for words, all the men in the room were.

"You all were planning to use my children as bait, and I only find out because one of them was taken."Scorpius wanted to reach out and tell Lily that he would have changed it if he could, but he didn't know what to say.

Scorpius didn't want Lily to find out this way; well, to be honest, he didn't plan on telling Lily at all. All of this was a plan that was only known to those who work in the Ministry, and all of them worked in the Department of Mysteries.

Scorpius felt Lily's eyes stare him down again. He looked down at Lily. Lily reached her hand forward and drew it across his face. Scorpius heard the slap and felt the sting on his face, before he comprehended that Lily had just slapped him.

Scorpius watched Lily storm out of the room, and seconds later he heard the door slam. James and Albus cringed at the sound of the door slamming.

"Well, that went better than I planned." Harry sighed. Harry ran his hand though his hair. Scorpius began walking toward the door and into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Albus called after him.

"After Lily," Scorpius called. James and Teddy were behind him in seconds. They all walked out of the house and went in search of Lily.

Scorpius reached the lake within minutes. Scorpius had his wand drawn and was ready for any attack. Scorpius was rummaging around the lake, and he wasn't finding anything that would help find Lily or Emma. Scorpius kept searching for a few, agonizing minutes, when he heard crying.

Scorpius advanced towards the crying figure. After getting with a few meters, Scorpius saw that the figure was Lily; Lily was hunched over and was holding an object to her chest. Scorpius started to fun and came up to Lily in seconds. Scorpius lowered on to his knees and gathered Lily into his arms. Lily kept sobbing, but let herself be carried in Scorpius' arms.

Scorpius began to carry Lily back. Scorpius saw Al and James coming towards him and Lily.

"Lily?"Albus asked; he looked unsure and worried. He had never seen her like this. She didn't even break down this bad when she was raped.

James moved forward; he was only inches away from his sister. "Lily?" James rubbed her shoulder in comforting manner. Scorpius readjusted Lily to hand her over to James. Lily's arms tightened around Scorpius' neck.

James and Albus led Scorpius and Lily back to the house. Harry and Ginny were waiting at the door of the house. Harry was holding Ginny's crying figure close with one arm and was gripping his wand with the other.

Ginny ran out of Harry's arm and towards Scorpius and Lily. Ginny began to comfort and fuss over her daughter while she was still in Scorpius' arms. Everyone slowly entered the house; they walked into the sitting room. Teddy and Abby were in the sitting room with Sirius. Teddy and Sirius were playing exploding snaps. Abby was absent-mindedly patting Sirius' hair to calm him.

Scorpius stopped right outside of the sitting room, and waited until everyone was in side the room. Scorpius put Lily on her feet and then pulled her chin up to look at him; Scorpius was staring Lily straight in the eyes. "Lily, you need to pull yourself together for Sirius. He already misses Emma. He doesn't need you to leave him alone. You can be mad at me, but don't do this to Sirius." Scorpius said gently, but his eyes started intently into Lily's.

Lily nodded her head; she looked into the sitting room, took a deep breath, and then walked into the sitting room. Sirius raised his head and saw Lily when she entered the room. Sirius dropped the game and ran towards Lily. Lily dropped onto her knees and gathered Sirius into her arms. Lily gripped Sirius close to her. Tears began to drip down Lily and Sirius' cheeks.

"Mommy, I want Emma back." Sirius whispered into Lily's hair. Lily pulled away to look at Sirius; Lily reached up and began to wipe away the tears falling down Sirius' face.

"I know, honey; we all do." Lily whispered in to Sirius' ear. Every one watched Lily and Sirius, until the tapping at the window.

Harry looked over at the window and saw the black owl. Harry jumped over a chair and ran to the window. Before anyone could say a word, Harry threw open the window. The black owl flew into the middle of the room and landed.

"Is that my father's owl?" Scorpius asked. But no one answered.

"Come on, Come on…" Harry kept muttering to himself; Harry removed the letter from the owl's leg and began to read it.

_Harry, _

_We have found Theo Malfoy and Callum Bulstrode. We also know that Emma is with them. They are in an abandoned house outside of Rome. We have them surrounded and are preparing to attack. We are waiting for yours and the Minister's instructions. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry read the letter twice, to let everything set in. Harry looked in to the anxious faces of his family, "They have found Theo and Emma. They are in an abandoned house outside of Rome. The boys and I will leave now and go and join them." Harry said. All of the men in the room got up and began to leave.

"Did you just say Rome?" Abby asked. Her voice choked on the word Rome. Lily looked over at Abby and gasped.

"Yes," Harry said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, no." Abby exclaimed. Abby fell on to the chair behind her and hid her face in her hands.

"What is it?" Teddy cried. He rushed over to Abby's side and rubbed her back to sooth her. Abby's whimpers and snivels became louder. "Abby, shoo… The baby," Teddy said. Abby slowly tried to calm herself.

"It was where he took us." Lily simple stated. Lily was staring at the ground in front of her, thinking.

"He?" Albus asked.

"Theo," Lily said.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked; he felt the dread flood through him.

"The summer before our fifth year, Theo took as to his place… In Rome." Lily replied. "He took as to a building that he said his mother had owned. We began to explore it when we found a tunnel. The tunnel led to a room; the room was filled with candles that were burning, the wall was covered with an ancient language, which I had never seen or heard before, and in the middle of the room there was a cauldron, big enough to hold a man." Tears slowly slid down Lily's cheeks.

"Theo walked up to the cauldron and dipped his hand in it, and when his hand came out of the cauldron there was a sticky, white liquid that covered it. He sniffed it and whipped it away on his robes. After that he went rigid; his body shook. Then he began to read the writing on the wall. Abby and I begged him to stop and talk to us, but he was like that for a while. Then he just stopped, and he acted like it never happened. And…then…Callum Bulstrode walked down the steps. He greeted Theo like they were brothers. Theo and Callum walked up the stairs, and left Abby and I…forever." Lily finished; her voice was strong, but it was fading with pain.

"Lily, why do you remember that so well?" James asked. Ginny led Sirius out of the room. Everyone else in the room gathered closer to hear Lily's answer.

"It was the first time he tried to rape her." Harry answered. Lily looked over at her father and held a long look with him. "Ginny and I went over there right after we got the owl. Lily was in a state of shock. Theo was in the sitting room with his mother; Mr. Bulstrode was in the corner. Theo's father had died three years earlier. Abby was with Lily; she only thought that Lily and Theo had gotten in a fight over Mr. Bulstrode. Theo claimed that he had never done anything to hurt Lily, and so to help them, the Minister whipped both of their memories'. And their memories' were replaced with them getting into a fight. They stopped hanging out together after that. The Department of Mysteries looked throughout the entire grounds and found no tunnel. Theo's mother had him going through treatment at St. Mungo's, but apparently it didn't help. Theo' mother approached me before Lily's and Theo's seventh year. She said that Theo was becoming involved in something that he didn't want to be in anymore, but Mr. Bulstrode made him. Things settled down, so the Minister and the department did nothing. And then graduation night…" Harry finished.

Everyone settled down. Teddy hugged Abby to calm her down. James and Albus looked over at their sister, rage surged through their bodies. Harry looked at his daughter with tenderness. But Scorpius couldn't bear to look at Lily. His family was the one that had caused her family so much pain, from his grandfather, his father, his cousin, and now him.

"Well that settles it then," Scorpius said. He walked over and looked Lily straight in the eyes. "Lily you're coming with to show us were the tunnel is."

"But what if I can't find it?" Lily whimpered. Scorpius reached up his hand and whipped away the tears running down her face.

"You will." Scorpius whispered.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm sorry if you don't like it. I might have another chapter up before Sunday night. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 16: The Tunnel in Rome**

**Previously on ****You Save Me:**

"_Well that settles it then," Scorpius said. He walked over and looked Lily straight in the eyes. "Lily you're coming with to show us were the tunnel is." _

"_But what if I can't find it?" Lily whimpered. Scorpius reached up his hand and whipped away the tears running down her face._

"_You will." Scorpius whispered. _

* * *

Boom! Bang! Boom!

"Duck!" someone yelled. Lily was running through the field of destroyed rubble. Lily stopped and hid behind a crumbling statue as a beam of red light flew past her.

"Lily!"

Lily looked over to where the voice had come. Albus and two others that were covered in the night's cloak were behind a statue and motioning Lily to run over.

"Are you crazy?" Lily yelled. Communication was becoming hard because of the falling rubble and spells colliding with objects. Albus motioned for Lily to be quiet and come over. Lily moved off her knees and on to her feet. Lily looked to see if the coast was clear and ran.

Boom!

Lily jumped out of the way.

Bang!

Lily covered her head from the falling remains of the mansion.

Whoosh!

Lily jumped forward towards the group of three. Albus sent a curse towards the criminals locked in the mansion. Lily landed hard; one half of her on a hard piece of rubble that had fallen off the statue they were hiding behind, and the other half of her landed on one of men that were with Albus.

"Ouch," the man grunted. He helped Lily off him and placed her on the ground next to him.

"Thanks," Lily uttered shyly. She adjusted herself slowly to hide behind the statue; Lily ran her hand down her leg. Her ankle and calf muscle were already red and starting to swell. Lily tucked her hair into to a pony-tail, and looked over at everyone. The man she had landed on was Scorpius. Albus and Scorpius looked tired and sore, but still ready for action. The other man was older; he had a very muscular build and looked like he hadn't had a good, night sleep in weeks.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Lily asked. Her breath was coming in short little gasp.

"We have them surrounded. There are five of them over here, and we knocked out one. What about you guys?" Albus replied; all of his attention was directed towards the mansion and the oncoming spells.

"There are four of them on the east side; three of them on the west bank, and seven on the north side." Lily gasped; she and Scorpius were fighting with a figure hiding in the top floor window.

"So a total of twenty and that's not including Emma. Has anyone seen Emma?" Scorpius asked. He slid down to hide behind the statue and took in long, deep breaths. Scorpius ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Lily and Albus. "What's the plan?"

Lily looked at everyone that was there and took a deep breath. "They are planning to charge and try to capture everyone in the mansion, and then locate Emma." Lily finished.

"What the signal…" The older man next to Albus asked. A flash of red light filled the sky. All of the land within a radius of two miles was illuminated. Lily watched the red flash trail out of the sky and disappeared behind the forest.

"Well, I guess it's time."Scorpius said. They all stood up and raised their wands.

"Reducto!"A course of shouting yelled. The windows shattered and the building shook. The group ran towards the building. Each one of them dodging behind ruptured objects and statues. Lily began to limp from statue to statue after getting thrown to the ground after a curse. Albus and Scorpius kept sending curses back and getting closer and closer to the mansion.

"Come on lassie, you can't stop here." The other man came to Lily. He sent another curse back at the house and then bowed onto his knee; he put his wand into his pocket. He wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder and lifted her up. The man helped Lily run on her one leg and kept most of her weight on himself.

Boom!

The man and Lily dodged each falling object and sent curses back. There were only two left standing in the windows.

"Oliver! Lily!"

Lily and the man looked over and saw Scorpius hiding behind a tree that was close to the mansion. The man helped Lily run over to where Scorpius was. They arrived without being attacked.

"Albus is up there." Scorpius motioned inside the building and towards the window closes to the tree.

"Guess we better join him, then." Oliver said; he transferred Lily's weight on to Scorpius. Oliver pulled his wand out of his jeans and muttered a word. In seconds, Oliver had apparated to the window and was looking out at Lily and Scorpius.

"Ready, Lily?" Scorpius asked. Scorpius looked down at Lily. Lily looked back and nodded. "Hold on tight." Scorpius whispered. Lily's grip tightened around Scorpius. Scorpius gripped Lily and his wand tighter and muttered a few words.

* * *

"Really, Theo, what do you plan on doing with _that, _little girl. We need Lily." A harsh, feminine voice said. The four figures were in a dark room on the top floor. There was one window and one door in the entire room. The rest of the room consisted of a bed, desk, and a dresser. The group was standing in the middle of the room; the only light in the room came from the moon through the window.

"You don't realize who she is, do you? She is the blood line of a Potter, his enemy. It won't be that hard to take blood from her; she won't even know what is going on." Theo replied. His face was inches away from the women.

"Mommy," Emma whispered. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over and saw the four figures in the middle of the room. Emma jumped off the bed and ran towards them. "Mommy, Scor, I had a bad dream." Emma ran right up to the figures and hugged the woman's leg.

"Get off me, you stupid girl." The woman snarled; she pushed Emma off her and on to the floor. Emma looked up and saw their faces in the moonlight.

"You're not Mommy." Emma whimpered.

"Of course not." The woman bent down and started into Emma's eyes.

"Where are Mommy and Sirius?" Emma asked; silent tears began to drip down Emma's face.

"Emma, I told you to stay on the bed." Theo walked forward and grabbed Emma's hand. Theo dragged Emma up on to her feet and yanked her towards the bed. Theo lifted Emma onto the bed and then looked into her eyes. "Emma, you will never see your mother again. You will be staying with me, your father." Theo said, gently, but silver lined with venom.

"But Daddy is with Mommy and Sirius." Emma pouted. The tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Emma, that man will never…" Theo began; fire burned in his eyes.

"Theo calm down." A woman came up behind Theo and began to rub with shoulders. "She is only a confused, little girl."

Theo rose up and turned around to face the woman. She had black hair and a pale face. "Your right, Elena, I'm sorry." Theo leaned forward and kissed the woman on the lips. "Let's go." Theo said. The other two figures walked out the door behind Theo. The woman remained in the room.

"Where is Mommy and Daddy?" Emma choked. Her head was buried into the pillow at the head of the bed; her sobs were loud.

Elena walked towards Emma; she sat on the bed next to Emma on the bed. "Emma, Theo and I are going to be your mommy and daddy from now on." Elena replied.

* * *

"Run!" Harry yelled. Three aurors ran in front of him and up the stairs. They were slowly getting the figures dresses in black to retreat. They ran up the stairs for two stories and were stopped.

"We have found a way on to the third level, but there are a few still trying to hold us off. We still have found no sign of Theo, Callum, or Emma. I'm sorry, Harry." Draco said; he patted Harry shoulder and began to run down the stairs that led down to the lower levels of the house.

"Has Lily found the tunnel, yet?" An aurors asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she went out after Albus." Harry sighed. All the fighting had stopped on the floor level he was on. He walked down the wall opening doors: looking for Theo, Emma, and the tunnel.

"Dad!" Harry stopped and came out of the room he was in. Running down the hall towards him was James. "Dad…Lily...and…Al…found tunnel…underground." James said, trying to calm his breathing. Harry grabbed James arm and headed for the stairs.

"I'm going; you and Draco lead everyone left inside."

* * *

"Scorpius, Al, it's over here." Lily yelled. She ran and limped over to a rock covered by grass, moss, and roots. The rock went up to Lily's shoulders and looked like it the bottom had been swallowed up by the earth. Lily began to claw away at the remains on the stone. Albus dropped down from the rocks ahead and came towards them. Scorpius ran over to Lily and grabbed her hands.

"Watch out." Scorpius raised his wand, "Reducto." Scorpius muttered. The roots and grass vanished from the rock. There in the middle of the rock was a small entrance. "Lumos." Scorpius stepped into the rock and onto the stairs that led farther into the ground. Scorpius took a few steps down and then came back up to Lily and Albus. "It goes down a ways. What should we do?" Scorpius asked, looking at Al. Lily pondered things to herself.

"We should send word and wait. Then we will go down there with everyone." Al said. He stepped away from the opening, letting Scorpius get out of the tunnel.

"We're not going to wait." Lily said sternly. She limped over to opening and began to descend down the stairs.

"Lily, you can't go down there alone." Al said. He ran down and grabbed hold of Lily's elbow, stopping her.

"I'm not going to stay here and pray that nothing happens to Emma." Lily snarled. The siblings began to argue back and forth.

"Albus," Scorpius shouted. Both Lily and Al stopped fighting and turned towards Scorpius. "You will go back and tell everyone where the tunnel is. Lily and I will go into the tunnel and look for Emma. That way you both win."

"Scorpius that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard…" Albus began.

"Done." Lily declared. She grabbed Scorpius' hand and began walking down the stairs and into the tunnel. Scorpius looked back and saw Albus walking up the stairs and back to the house.

* * *

"Theo, where are we going?" The woman asked. They were running down the servant's stairs down to the kitchen. Theo stopped and looked around. There was no one. Theo ran towards the pantry and opened the door. He began to throw the carts and barrels out of the way. In the corner of the back of the room, Theo picked at a piece of tile and began to lift it.

"Callum, help me." Theo panted. The man went up to Theo and grabbed the other side of the tile. Together, Theo and Callum lifted the tile and moved it out of the way. When the tile was removed, a hole leading into a tunnel was left. Theo raised his wand above the hole, "Lumos." Inside the hole was a passageway that went north and south for what looked like miles. The passageway was in ruins and covered in spider webs. The only light came from Theo's wand.

"Ladies first, Chloe." Callum grinned. He held out his hand to help Chloe into the passageway.

"Men, you might as well as call them sacredly cats." Chloe muttered as she crawled down into the passageway. Chloe was inside the passageway when Callum spoke.

"And if we went first, she would claim that we thought she was a sacredly cat."

Theo and Callum crawled into the passageway behind Chloe and began walking south, away from the house.

"Why aren't we bringing the child?" Callum asked.

"Elena wanted to spend a little bit of time with her. Get her ready." Theo shrugged.

"But what about the ceremony." Chloe asked.

"Elena is going to have Jason bring them down here, when she is ready. We are going to get the cauldron and other things ready for the ceremony." Theo replied. His voice was becoming strain, from anger and annoyance.

* * *

"Emma get off that bed now and get over here." Elena shouted; her voice was filled with malice. Emma whipped her eyes on her sleeves again and sat up on the bed. Emma looked over at Elena. Elena was by the dresser and was digging around in it. Emma slowly climbed off the bed and stayed next to it.

"Mommy never yells at me like that." Emma stated simply and looked straight at Elena's back side. Elena slammed the dresser door shut and turned around and stared at Emma.

"Emma, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm your mother now." Elena said. Elena walked towards Emma; she had a piece of cloth in her hand.

Emma felt blood flowing through out her body; she clenched her fists tight and screamed. Elena flew into the air and slammed against the wall. Elena's body slipped down the wall and slumped onto the ground. Emma gasped. She ran up towards Elena, but stopped with a foot away. Emma waved her hand in front of Elena's face. Nothing. Emma picked up Elena's leg and dropped it. Again, nothing.

Emma turned around and looked around the room. Straight across from Emma was the door. Emma ran towards the door and reached for the door handle. Emma stood up on her tip toes and reached for the door handle. She pulled the door open slowly and peeked out. The corridor was dark and cold. Emma threw open the doors and ran down the corridor.

Emma ran past paintings that began screaming and shouting at her. Between each door was a window that was decorated with a dark, huge curtain.

"Hey you, where are you going?" A man shouted. Emma stopped and looked back. Behind her by about fifty feet, was a man with black hair; his wand was pointed straight at her. Emma started running again. She took two turns and ran down three corridors, but she could still hear the man behind her. Emma looked to her right: the stairs leading down to the next level. And to Emma's left: another corridor filled with doors and talking paintings.

"Where are you?" The man growled. Emma could hear he was getting closer.

Emma ran over to the window and grabbed onto the curtain. She slide her body between the window and the curtain. She hid her body behind the heavy material and waited.

"Where are you, girl. Your father isn't going to be happy that you ran away. But if you come out now, I won't tell if." The man said. He looked around; he began opening doors and looking inside the rooms. Emma looked out of curtain and saw that the man was getting closer and closer.

"What the hell…" the man grunted. Something fell to the ground and then the man grunted again.

Emma held her breath and felt the stinging tears fall, again. Emma could feel her body tire out from the long day. Emma listened quietly to no sound. Emma felt safe again, until the hand came out and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the protection of the curtain.

"No!" Emma screeched. Her arms and legs jerked and smacked her possessor. Both Emma and the man could fell the tears falling down her cheeks. Emma lashed her body in protect against the man.

"Emma," the voice whispered. Emma stilled her actions and looked up. The man was an older version of Scorpius. "Emma, I'm Draco, Scorpius' father. We are here to save you."

Emma nodded slowly; she looked at the man, taking in his entire appearance.

"Mr. Malfoy," a man said. Draco lowered next to Emma and offered his hand. Emma shyly looked at it and slowly took it into her hand. Draco stood back up and turned towards the man. "We only found two people. The man you knocked out and a woman in a bedroom. She was against the wall and it looked like she was thrown against the wall. She may need some looking at, but she will be fine."

"Good," Draco said. "I will take Emma with me to find the others. How many more are out there?"

"There are three left. We caught the rest of them. Every single one of them is being watched." The man finished.

Draco nodded and led Emma towards the stairs. Emma didn't move her feet stayed planted to the ground.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Draco asked. He lowered onto one knee; he was able to look Emma straight in the eye.

"Did I kill that woman?" Emma asked; her eye stayed on the ground. She looked like she was ready for a scolding.

"No." The word dripped deliberately off Draco's tongue.

"But she was walking towards me and then she hit the wall…it happened really fast." Emma started to explain. Her voice just loud enough to be heard over the fanatical events surrounding them.

"Emma, you did nothing to that woman, and she will be fine. Let's go find your family." Draco finished. Emma followed this time as Draco led her down the stairs. They both walked through the corridors of the second level and walking down the second set of stairs, when they met James. Draco and Emma were half way down the stairs when they saw James coming towards them.

"Uncle James." Emma cried. She dropped Draco's hand and ran down the stairs. She jumped into James' arms. James spin Emma around in a circle and pulled apart to look at her.

"Emma, are you all right?" James asked. Emma buried her head into the collar of James' neck and nodded. "Should we go and find your mother?" James inquired; Emma only nodded again.

* * *

"No one's here." Lily chocked on the sob that tried to escape. The tunnel was the same as it had been before; there was the cauldron in the middle of the room, a table off to the side, and the writings on the wall. Scorpius helped Lily over to the table that was over to the side. On the table were a knife, a few potion bottles, and a scroll. Lily picked up the scroll and began to read it.

_The bone of kinfolk_

_The flesh of Evil_

_The blood of the Enemy and a Servant combined_

_The light of fear and death_

_The soul of the earth_

"What is this?" Lily gasped; she dropped the paper onto the table and took a step back. Scorpius reached forward and picked up the paper. After he read it, he sat slightly on the table and began to think things through.

"Lily, we have to burn this." Scorpius said; each word said with determination.

"Ok," Lily whispered. Lily walked forward and stopped when her forehead was inches away from Scorpius'.

"How touching?" a voice said. Lily backed away from Scorpius as he stood up from the table. Walking towards them from farther in the tunnel were three figures. As the figures got close Lily could make out who they were: Callum, Chloe, and Theo. Theo had change so much since the last time she had seen him. "Give us the scroll cousin, and Lily won't get hurt." Theo said. He had one hand open to receive the scroll and the other had his wand pointed at Lily.

"No! Don't do it Scorpius!" Lily screeched. She began to limp towards Scorpius.

"Crusio!" Callum yelled. His eyes filled with fire as the curse hit Lily. Lily fell to the ground; she was screaming and withering in pain. Lily's eyes connected with Scorpius' until she was hit with another curse.

"Stop!" Scorpius yelled. He looked at Lily one more time and then back at the scroll. "Wingadium Leviosa." Scorpius said. The scroll lifted into the air and floated slowly towards Theo.

"Incendio!" Lily yelled. Scorpius looked over and saw Lily on the floor. She was lying on her stomach; her wand was pointed up at the scroll, but her eye's burned into his.

"No!" Theo cried. The scroll flared into flames and fell as ashes to the ground.

"Crus…" Callum pointed his hand at Lily. But Scorpius was quicker, "Stupefy!" Callum flew back and hit the cauldron and slid to the ground.

"Pertrificus Totalus." Lily said; her wand pointed at Chloe. Chloe's body went ridged and fell to the ground.

"What have you done?" Theo cried. He was on the ground; he was picking at the ash, looking for anything to salvage.

Scorpius looked over at his cousin and then raised his wand, "Pertrificus Totalus." Theo's head fell to the ground. All three of them remained still.

"Lily, are you all right?" Scorpius ran over to Lily and dropped to his knees. Scorpius gathered Lily into his arms and slowly began to lift her up. Scorpius put most of Lily's weight onto his shoulders and helped her one step at a time up the stairs.

Lily and Scorpius reached the top of the stairs and the entrance to the hole. They walked out of the boulder and kept walking towards the house. The first rays of sunrise were beginning to show.

"Mommy!"

Lily raised her head to see Emma running towards her. "Emma," Lily sobbed. Emma ran all the way to Lily. Lily dropped to her knees and picked Emma up into her arms. Lily held Emma tightly to her body.

"Mommy?"

"What sweetheart?" Lily whispered.

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Emma said sweetly.

"Me too, sweetheart."

* * *

**What do you think? There will probably be about three to four more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 17: Back to Normal**

**Previously on ****You Save Me**

"_Mommy!" _

_Lily raised her head to see Emma running towards her. "Emma," Lily sobbed. Emma ran all the way to Lily. Lily dropped to her knees and picked Emma up into her arms. Lily held Emma tightly to her body._

"_Mommy?"_

"_What sweetheart?" Lily whispered._

"_Let's go home. I'm tired." Emma said sweetly._

"_Me too, sweetheart."_

* * *

Lily woke up to sunshine through the windows in her room. Lily looked across the room and saw her clock; it was 7:08, and it was way too early. Lily stretched and slowing began to remove her body from her warm, comfortable bed. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed her robe and slid it on and then put her hair into a ponytail.

Lily walked out into the hallway and opened Sirius' door; Sirius was still asleep. His body was thrown across the bed with just a light quilt covering him. Lily slowly closed the door and walked over to Emma's room. Lily opened the door and saw that Emma wasn't in her bed. Emma was sitting on the seat of her window; she was playing with an item that was hidden from Lily's sight.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Lily asked. She walked into the room and towards Emma. Emma looked away from the window and at her mother. Lily saw silent, tiny tears sliding down Emma's face. "Emma, what's wrong?" Lily ran over to Emma and sat down next to her. Lily dragged Emma onto her lap and patted her hair down to comfort her.

"Mommy, is Scor ever going to come back home?" Emma whispered. Lily looked down at Emma and stroked the scare that ran, and would forever run, up her lower arm.

"I don't know, sweetie." Lily said; she tried to get her words to sooth her. Lily remembered back to the last time she had seen Scorpius.

* * *

**Three Days Earlier:**

Lily lay between Sirius and Emma in her bed. Emma was curled up and nestled nest to her chest. While Sirius hugged Lily's back; his tiny, strong arms wrapped around Lily's torso. Lily slowly dragged Emma's body closer to her and began stroking Emma's hair.

Lily and Emma were still covered in dirt. When they had gotten home last night, they had been too tried to take a bath. Lily removed the smudge of dirt above Emma's eye.

"Lily," a quiet voice called. Lily looked up and saw Scorpius. He was standing right outside of her room in the doorway; Scorpius was had all of his scares covered in an ointment. He was dressed in a black sweater and dark jeans and had a messenger bag wrapped around his body. Lily sluggishly moved her body up and over Sirius and Emma. Lily's feet landed on the floor silently, and she began walking towards Scorpius.

"I have to go. The department is having an immediate assembly to work this out." Scorpius began. Lily only nodded her head in recognition. "I know you are still upset with me, and I understand that, but one day I hope you will be able to forgive me." Lily's head shot up and she made eye contact with Scorpius' eyes.

"What's going to happen?" Lily felt the stinging tears rise up in her eyes. Scorpius raised his hand and pushed Lily's bangs behind her ear.

"I have to get the papers ready for the trial. I will try to make sure that neither you, Sirius, nor Emma, will have to testify. Then after that you should be able to have a kind of a normal life. As far as normal as your family will ever receive." Scorpius chuckled.

"Thank you, Scorpius, for everything." Lily whispered; she leaned up onto her tip toes and kissed Scorpius cheek. "Goodbye." Lily stepped back from Scorpius and was inside her room again, facing Scorpius.

"Goodbye Lily. Could you…" Scorpius looked past Lily and at Emma and Sirius. "Could you tell them that I say goodbye and that I will miss them, please?"

"I will do that." Lily said. She felt one tear slowly descend down her face.

"Thank you, Lily." Scorpius said, "Goodbye." Scorpius walked away and down the stairs. Lily heard him walk all the way down the stairs, down the hall, and out of the door. Lily stumbled over to the window and watched as Scorpius walked down the pathway to the gate that led to the road.

Scorpius turned towards the house, and looked back for awhile. He turned back towards the road and apparated. Lily closed her eyes and let the tears flow down.

* * *

**There Day Later:**

"Emma, I think Scorpius might not come back. He has probably gone back to his old life. But now you, Sirius, and I get to go out and have fun whenever we want, and not worry. So what do you want to do?" Lily said, trying to get Emma happy again.

"Can we go to the park, where Scorpius took us, please Mommy?" Emma begged. Her fingers intertwined with Lily's.

"Okay, but after Sirius wakes up and you guys get breakfast." Lily said. Emma jumped out of Lily's arms and began running out of the room.

"Sirius wake up! We're going to the park! Wake up!" Emma yelled.

"I meant when he wakes up on his own." Lily mumbled, as she walked out the room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Three Days Earlier:**

Scorpius walked down the streets of London, and towards the empty phone booth. Scorpius grabbed onto the latch of the door and looked to his left and then to his right. There was no one. Scorpius pulled the door open and walked into the phone booth. Scorpius picked up the receiver and placed it next to his ear.

"Ministry of Magic, where are you going today?" a female voice came through the receiver.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Department of the Dark Arts and Aurors." Scorpius replied. He began playing with the wire of the telephone.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Your information will be sent to your office shortly. Have a good morning." The voice finished talking and then the receiver clicked; Scorpius put it back and took a step back. The booth began to descend down the tunnel. The booth went down flight after flight of floors. The phone booth rushed down into the main lobby. Scorpius saw that it was empty except for the aurors going to work. The phone booth landed gently on the ground. Scorpius opened the door and walked out.

Scorpius started walking towards the main entrance; he walked through the doors and came to the security check point. Scorpius handed his wand to the house elf sitting at the table. The house elf ran his hands up and down the wand examining it.

"Ten and a quarter inches, ash wood, and a phoenix tale feather," the house elf rattled off as the other house elf next to him wrote on a sheet of paper. "And could you give me your hand, please?" Scorpius lowered his hand into the house elf's. The house elf took a needle and poked at Scorpius skin. A tiny drop of Scorpius' blood landed on the needle. The house elf took the needle and placed it into the cauldron in front of him. The needle fell into the cauldron, and the green liquid turn a soft purple. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You may go." The house elf said. He handed Scorpius his wand.

"Thank you." Scorpius took the wand and began walking towards his office.

Scorpius walked past three departments until he reached his. Scorpius pushed open the doors and was greeted by a shouting voice.

"Scorpius, it's good to see you alive." Anthony Zabini yelled. Tony came running over to Scorpius and pulled him into a hug. "We all had a bet going that you wouldn't come back."

"Why's that?" Scorpius inquired.

"Well, you had it pretty good going with Li…" Tony was cut off.

"Scorpius, get in here, we need to get your statement about what happened." Harry Potter yelled from his office. His head and torso was sticking outside his door, while his body was hidden behind the door to his office.

"Coming, Mr. Potter. See you later Tony." Scorpius said walking towards the office of Mr. Potter. Scorpius walked past his desk and put his bag on the top of it. Scorpius gabbed a folder out of his bag and walked in Mr. Potter's office. Inside the office were Harry and Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning, Scorpius." Draco stood out of his chair and embraced his son in a quick hug. Draco then readjusted his robes and sat back down.

"Scorpius, we only need a statement of what happened for the records and the trial, and then we're all done." Harry said. He gathered out piece of parchment and quills out of his desk and placed them on the desk in front of him. "Begin when you are ready." Harry dipped the quill in ink and sat ready for Scorpius to begin his tale.

Scorpius told the events of the pervious few days in just under an hour. He stopped only to get a drink of water.

"Does this look about right, Scorpius?" Harry asked. He lifted the document off the desk and handed it over to Scorpius. Scorpius took the parchment and began to read. Scorpius finished reading and then took the quill from Harry.

"Where do you want me to sign it?" Scorpius said, sorting out the papers in order.

"On the last page near the bottom," Harry stood and walked over so he could point the location out to Scorpius. Scorpius took the quill and signed his name. Scorpius handed the document back to Harry; Harry took the document and placed it on top of his desk. "Thank you Scorpius."

Scorpius stood up and shook Harry's outstretched hand. "For everything," Harry said; he stared straight in Scorpius' eyes.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter." Scorpius said.

"Please, Scorpius, call me Harry." Harry grinned and walked over to Draco. Harry and Draco shook hands. "Thank you, Draco."

"Harry, always a pleasure," Draco grinned.

Draco led Scorpius out of Harry's office and back into his. "You know your mother wants you over for dinner?"

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Scorpius was walking down the streets in Diagon Alley, when he saw a little girl run through the trees in the park, Emma. Scorpius began walking towards her. Up ahead, Scorpius saw Emma and Sirius running up to her. Up to Lily.

Scorpius was close enough to shout their names when he saw and heard James.

"Lily, it's Abby. She went into labor." James yelled running up to Lily. Lily grabbed onto Sirius' and Emma's hand and the apparated.

Scorpius felt his heart being pulled slowly away from his chest. He had been so close, and yet so far.

* * *

**What do you think? I think it kind of sucked, but I didn't want to go two weeks without posting anything. Thanks to x8xdanix6x and xoxtruegryffindorxox for reviewing. It really helped. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 18: Never Give Up**

**Previously on ****You Save Me:**

_Scorpius was walking down the streets in Diagon Alley, when he saw a little girl run through the trees in the park, Emma. Scorpius began walking towards her. Up ahead, Scorpius saw Emma and Sirius running up to her. Up to Lily._

_Scorpius was close enough to shout their names when he saw James._

"_Lily, it's Abby. She went into labor." James yelled running up to Lily. Lily grabbed onto Sirius' and Emma's hand and the apparated. _

_Scorpius felt his heart being pulled slowly away from his chest. He had been so close, and yet so far._

* * *

Lily landed with Sirius' and Emma's hands still in her own in front of St. Mungos. James appeared next to Sirius.

"They are already in the maternity ward. Al left at the same time to tell Mom." James said. His breath was coming in short little gasps that he was trying to slow down. Lily led Emma and Sirius in a brisk walk towards the main doors. James jogged to catch up to them.

"Uncle James, I think you need to work out more." Sirius giggled, "You're all out of breath."

"Ha, you're so _seriously,_ funny Sirius." James panted. Lily had dropped Sirius' hand and was now pasting up to the counter. Emma was running to keep up with her mother's hurried steps.

"Where is Abby Wood?" Lily asked. Her face was flushed and her bangs had been swept out of her eyesight.

The nurse levitated a piece of paper towards herself and read it. "She is straight down the hall and to the left, room 609." The nurse pointed towards the hall to her right.

Lily began running down the hall and towards a door on her left. 605…607…609… Lily knocked on the door and went in. Inside were Harry and Albus.

"Am I too late?" Lily asked. Her breath was still coming out a little rapid.

"Ah…Teddy Lupin Potter…I'm going…to kill…you…Ah…" Abby screamed. The yell came from behind the door that Harry was standing next to.

"She has screamed that at least ten times. Think she will actually carry it out?" Albus asked as James sat next to him on the small coach in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, and be the one left to raise his devil spawn by herself. There is no way!" James chuckled. Sirius went and sat in between James and Albus, while Emma walked over to Harry. Emma reached her arms up towards Harry; Harry lowered down and picked Emma down and cradled her close to him.

"Is she here yet?" Abby screamed. The other side of the door was silent for a few seconds, before Abby broke the silence. "Well, go and check!" Abby screeched the last part; she sound like she was in a lot of pain.

Seconds later, the door opened. Teddy came through, his eyes scanning everyone. They stopped when they landed on Lily. "Lily, thank goodness, she has been calling for you." Teddy sighed.

"Yeah, we heard." James chuckled. Teddy slapped the back side of James and slid over so Lily could walk into the room. Lily closed the door that she still held open and walked towards Teddy and into the room.

Lily walked into a room that occupied a doctor, a nurse, Ginny, Teddy, and a very enervated looking Abby. Teddy walked over to Abby and grabbed hold on her right hand. Ginny motioned for Lily to come over to the left side. Lily walked over quickly to Abby's side. Ginny offered Abby's left hand to Lily. Lily slid her hand into and gripped it tightly. Lily soon began to understand why Teddy's hand was so white.

"We are ready to start Miss. Wood, as soon as you are ready." The doctor said. He was standing down by Abby's feet and was removing the blanket that covered Abby's lower body. Abby nodded her head that she was ready. "Push."

Abby began to push; her face was becoming bright red, until she stopped and took in deep breaths. "Come on Abby, you can do this." Teddy soothed into Abby's ear. Abby nodded her head and began to push again. Seconds past slowly into a few minutes, each time that Abby would push she would grip Lily's and Teddy's hands so tight. They looked like they were almost dead white.

"Come on Abby, you are doing great." Lily said to Abby. Lily began stroking Abby's back to try and calm her.

"I can see the head, Miss. Wood. Just keep pushing." The doctor said.

Abby began pushing harder and harder; she was turning dark, beet red, and then she would stop and rest for a few seconds and then start over. Ginny went behind Lily and placed her arms around Abby lifting her torso up, so Abby wasn't hunched over. "All right Abby, push."Ginny whispered to Abby. Abby pushed.

Cries filled the air in the room.

"Good job, Miss. Wood." The doctor said handing the baby to the nurse then to her. Teddy walked down to help the nurse with his new child.

"That was great, Abby." Lily soothed to Abby. Lily and Ginny helped Abby settle on the bed behind her. Ginny rearranged the pillow as Lily helped Abby tuck in the blanket surrounding her. Ginny leaned forward and place a kiss on Abby's head. Lily sat on the bed next to Abby.

"Don't start." Abby said. She starred at Lily straight in the face.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Confusion fluttered across her face.

"When you gave birth to Emma and Sirius, I said it was only pushing a kid out, and you said you would bring that up when I gave birth. And let's just say, I'm glad I'm only having one, right now." Abby grinned.

"Hey Abby…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I was giving birth to Emma and Sirius and you said…"

"You are a loser!" Abby blurted out. Both Lily and Abby laughed.

"Shh...Shh…Look who's over here…That is your beautiful mother." Teddy whispered to the little bundle in his hands. Teddy walked over to Abby and lowered the bundle into Abby's sight. When Abby looked down at the little bundle, little, silent, happy tears dripped down her cheeks. Teddy slowly placed the bundle into Abby's arms. Abby lifted the baby up to her body and began to rock her body to calm the baby. Teddy climbed on to the bed behind Abby. He looked down on Abby and their child with lovingly, wet eyes.

"Hello Nymphadora." Abby whispered. She leaned into Teddy. Teddy took both Abby and their baby into his arms as they sat there and stared at Nymphadora.

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Lily's temple. Lily wrapped her arm around her mother into a side hug. Ginny and Lily to one last look at Teddy, Abby, and Nymphadora, and walked out and into the waiting room. Ginny opened the door and entered peer chaos.

"That isn't fair! You cheated!" Sirius yelled. He stood up from the coach, turned around, and pointed at James. Albus just sat there and laugh, while James sat there dumbfounded.

"I did not. You lost, fair and square." James said. James pointed back at Sirius; his face was inches away from Sirius' face.

Lily scanned the room and found Harry and Emma. They were sitting across the room from James, Al, and Sirius, in an arm chair. Harry was sitting in the chair and Emma sat in his lap. Emma was looking at a book that had a torn, old cover.

Everything went silent when Lily and Ginny entered the room. Tension and excitement filled the air. Ginny and Lily stood next to the door they had just come through; they stared at the group in front of them.

"Well, what is it?" James asked. His face was only mood a few inches away from Sirius' face.

"A girl. They named her Nymphadora." Lily said. She saw instant relief on Harry's face, and excitement on James and Albus. Emma closed the book and handed it to Harry; Harry took the book out of Emma's hands just as it was about to fall on to the ground. Emma jumped off Harry's lap and ran over to Lily. Emma ran all the way up to Lily and grabbed hold of Lily's pants. Each of her fist gripped a little bit of fabric.

"Does this mean I will have some one new to play with?" Emma asked. Her voice was just above a whisper. Her eyes filled with excitement, wonder, and happiness. Lily reached down and lifted Emma up on to her hip. Lily held Emma with one arm, while her other reached out and smoothed back her bangs.

"Yes, it does. However, you are going to have to wait a few years." Lily replied. She adjusted Emma to sit higher up on her hip. Ginny walked around Lily and Emma and walked over to Harry. She bent down and whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded as she finished up whispering. Ginny then sat on the arm of the arm chair. Harry wrapped his arm around her; Ginny leaned back into Harry and the back of the chair.

Sirius walked over to Lily. He began pulling on the other pant leg that Emma had. Lily lowered herself and Emma slowly so that they were even with Sirius' height. Lily fixed Sirius' collar with the arm that wasn't holding Emma.

"Mommy, will we be able to go and see the baby?" Sirius asked. His eyes looked frighten of rejection of not being able to see the baby. Ever since Emma had come home after she had been kidnapped, he never let her out of his sight. He protected her from everything, even the spider on her window this morning. He was going to be a very possessive, but loving father when he got older.

"I don't know sweetheart. I think Uncle Teddy and Aunt Abby will want some time alone with the baby. Maybe we can come back tomorrow and see her…" Lily said, but was cut off the by the door opening.

The door opened to revealed Teddy. Teddy was holding the tiny bundle in his hands. Everyone got out of their seats and swarmed up and around Teddy.

"Shh… You two don't wake her." Ginny scolded James and Albus. The both were pushing each other away to look at their niece. Harry and Ginny looked at her with such love in their eyes. Teddy may not be their biological son, but he was always raised like he was one. He was always there for us, and we were always there for him. I have a picture of Teddy, James, Albus, and myself, at my fifth birthday; we were at the lake and we had a blast.

"She's beautiful, Teddy." Ginny whispered. Silent tears dripped down her face. Harry came behind her and wrapped an arm carefully around her. Ginny leaned forward and kissed Teddy on the check and Nymphadora on the forehead.

"She has your eyes." Harry chuckled.

"Thanks dad," Teddy said. James and Albus moved closer to get a better look.

"Well at least she got her mother's look." James grinned.

"No kidding! If she looked like you, she would never get a date." Albus joked.

Lily placed Emma next to Sirius and stood up. She hit both James and Albus on the back of the head. "You two are so immature. I don't see how you guys ever get dates." Lily hissed. She walked between them to look at Nymphadora.

Nymphadora was a tiny, little thing. She had a round shaped head, and a tiny little nose, and petite ears. She had Teddy's bright blue eyes. Her hair was dark black just like how Teddy usually leaves it. "She's beautiful, Teddy. I'm so happy for you." Lily whispered. Lily reached out and stroked Nymphadora's hair.

"Uncle Teddy, can we see her, please?" Sirius begged. Sirius was tugging on Teddy's pant leg, while Emma just stared up at him with puppy eyes.

"Of course," Teddy replied. Everyone heard the happiness and bliss in his voice. Teddy lowered himself onto his knees and held out Nymphadora so that Emma and Sirius could look at her. Sirius and Emma started making funny faces at her. She made tiny little movements with her lips. Emma began to giggle. When all of a sudden, Nymphadora's hair changed honey brown.

"Mommy! Mommy look! Did you see what she did?" Sirius gasped. Emma was now hiding partially behind Sirius.

"I did, Sirius. She is just like your Uncle Teddy." Lily explained. Sirius nodded his head and leaned closer to her.

"What's her name?" Emma whispered to Teddy. Teddy looked over at Emma and then at his daughter.

"Nymphadora," Teddy declared. A smile plastered over his face.

"Ny…Ny...fa…dor…do...ra…" Emma tried to say. She began to get frustrated.

"You can just call her Tonks." Teddy chuckled.

* * *

"Scorpius how was your dinner?" Astoria asked. Scorpius looked up and across the table and over at his parents. His father had moved out of the Malfoy Mansion and into the smaller yet big villa. Draco's mother, Narcissa was the only one that lived there now days, and half the time she was out visiting a distant relative or friend.

"It' really good, mother." Scorpius said. He took one last bite and then pushed his plate away.

"So you must finish the story, what happened after Sirius found the snake?" Narcissa asked. She was sitting on Draco's right, and had already finished eating.

"He showed it to Emma; then Emma started screaming and ran towards Lily. Lily was perfectly fine until she saw the snake and then she started screaming, and then after that chaos broke loose. By the time we were finished, Lily made Sirius and I take the snake about a mile away from the house and drop it in the woods. Then Sirius begged me to take him flying again, because the day before I took him, Lily, and Emma to the beach, and I taught him how to fly. He was a natural." Scorpius said finishing the story.

Astoria and Narcissa began to laugh. Draco grinned, but his eyes were fixed on something on the table; he was just starring off into space.

"Scorpius, you must introduce me to them. I would very much like to meet them." Narcissa stated, after she finished laughing. She picked up her glass and brought it up to her lips. She took a tiny sip, and then placed it back on the table.

"Me too, Scorpius," Astoria said.

"I don't know?" Scorpius replied. Each work slowly drifted off his tongue.

"Scorpius, the trial will be in two weeks from today." Draco said, cutting off the previous conversation. He had seen the uneasy, pale look on Scorpius' face when it came to seeing Lily and her children.

Scorpius nodded his head to show that he understood what had just been said. His mind wondered back to the two little people in his life that would be affected by the upcoming events, and the woman that never left his mind.

* * *

"Grandma! Sirius stole my cake!" Emma yelled. Emma and Sirius sat at the table in Harry and Ginny's kitchen. Harry sat across the table from Sirius and was reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Sirius, give Emma her pancake back." Ginny said as she placed Harry's and her plate into the sink.

"But Grandma, Emma already had four." Sirius complained.

"And how many have you had?" Ginny asked.

"Only five," Sirius said. Ginny stared at Sirius while Sirius stared back. After a few seconds, Emma sat up from her chair and began licking her fingers. Sirius looked back at his plate and saw that it was now on top of Emma's, and there was no pancake left.

"You stole my cake." Sirius said.

"Na-ha, I ate my cake, and it was very great." Emma giggled as she licked her last finger clean.

"I'm going to get you!" Sirius yelled. He jumped down and off his chair and ran after Emma. Emma and Sirius ran out of the room and outside. Ginny watched through the window as they began chasing each other across the yard.

"How much longer is Lily staying with Abby and the baby?" Ginny groaned. Harry placed the paper on the table and walked around to Ginny. Harry walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Harry placed his head in the crook of Ginny's neck.

"Honey, they have only been here one day." Harry chuckled. "Lily is going to go back home_ with Emma and Sirius_ when Abby and Nythfindora can leave St. Mungo's, and Teddy sent a letter earlier this morning saying that they are leaving later this afternoon."

"I know; I'm a terrible grandmother. It's just that they are getting so cooped up here, and it's driving them insane, then they start driving me insane by tearing up the house. And I have to get the house cleaned up for the party, which is hard to do when they are here and need my constant attention." Ginny sighed. Harry kissed Ginny's neck and gave her a squeeze around her torso.

"Ginny, you are neither a terrible grandmother nor a terrible mother. You are amazing, and you get me through the day. It's been a while since we have little ones in the house. I nearly had torn my hair out when I saw that Emma and Sirius had drawn on my office papers. Now that they live closer, they can come over more and spend time with us. Without worry." Harry said.

"You're right." Ginny said. Harry placed another kiss on Ginny's neck and pulled away.

"Bye love." Harry called as he walked out and into the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ginny asked. She followed Harry into the wall.

"To work, I have to get there early, and then I have to go and get things ready for next week. Nothing important, just stuff I need to get done." Harry said. He slid his shoes on and grabbed a light, spring jacket. The door opened behind Harry to reveal Emma and Sirius.

"Emma, Sirius, grandpa has a surprise for you." Ginny said. She dropped to her knees and began fixing Emma's hair; Sirius walked over so that he was standing next to Emma.

"Ginny?" Harry inquired. His eye brows and forehead wrinkled together in confusion.

"What is it?" Emma and Sirius asked. Their eyes filled with excitement. Ginny reached over and began to fix Sirius' clothing.

"Grandpa wanted you guys to spend the day with him." Ginny said. A huge smirk covered Ginny's face. Emma and Sirius started jumping up and down.

"Can we grandpa, can we? Please," Sirius and Emma begged. They were holding onto Harry's coat sleeve and pant leg. Harry looked over at Ginny; his face was covered in horror. Ginny only smiled back at Harry. Harry looked down at Emma and Sirius to see happiness and excitement in their faces.

"Let's go." Harry said.

* * *

Scorpius was running up and down the hall of the Ministry of Magic looking up information for the upcoming trial. So far his morning had been very tedious. Ever since dinner with his family last night, all Scorpius could think about was Lily. The way she laughed, her smile, being a great mother, the way she smell like lilacs, the way she is so understanding, so funny…Scorpius mind was very busy.

Scorpius was thinking about being at the beach with Emma and Sirius, when he bumped into something. Scorpius looked at the ground and saw he dropped his files. Scorpius dropped to the ground and began picking them up. Someone leaned down and handed a file over to Scorpius. Scorpius looked up and saw the hand belonged to Albus.

"Well if it isn't Mr. I Don't Pay Attention to Where I'm going." Albus grinned. Scorpius stood up and arranged the folders to relax on one arm and returned his attention to Albus again. "How's it going, man? I haven't seen you here for a long time."

"It's going good. I'm done with all my treatment, so I will be back to work officially next week. I'm just getting things ready for the trial." Scorpius said.

"That's good." Albus said. His face was still covered with a grin; he kept running his hand through his hair and he was looking around for something.

"You ok, Al?" Scorpius asked. He had never seen Albus act so nervous before, especially at work.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for…" Albus was cut off by a yell across the room next to the door.

"Albus!" a gentle voice called. Scorpius and Albus looked over at the voice. There by the door was a girl around Scorpius' and Albus' age. She was blond haired, petit, and had a pretty face. She was a girl that Scorpius had seen at St. Mungo's.

"Albus is that…?" Scorpius began.

"Katherine Shelton," Albus grinned. "She's helping me with my recovery." Scorpius looked over at Albus; Albus winked and began walking towards Katherine. "Oh, Scorpius have a good lunch."

"You too," Scorpius called. Scorpius began walking up towards the Department. He walked into the department and started towards his chair. Scorpius was a few feet away from his chair when he saw that it was swinging back and forth, but not fully turning. Scorpius placed the folders down and started walking towards the chair. Scorpius reached out and grabbed the chair; he turned it so that is faced him.

"Scorpius!" Sirius yelled. Scorpius looked down to see that his chair was preoccupied by Emma and Sirius Potter. Sirius jumped off the chair and hugged Scorpius' legs. Emma wasn't far behind. Scorpius leaned down onto his knee and looked at the kids in front of him. Emma and Sirius didn't look any different from what Scorpius remembered. It had only been four day, but had felt like an eternity to Scorpius. Scorpius held Emma and Sirius close in embrace.

"How are you two?" Scorpius asked.

"Good, we are here with grandpa." Sirius said. "Grandma wanted to get the house ready for a party."

"What party?" Scorpius asked.

"We don't know. Scorpius, do you want to come to are birthday?" Emma asked. Scorpius laughed at how they didn't make the connection.

"I would love to, Emma." Scorpius grinned. Emma and Sirius began to giggle and laugh along with Scorpius.

"How is your mother?" Scorpius asked. The one thing that had been bothering him all day.

"Mommy is good. She's with Aunt Abby at St. Mungo's. Aunt Abby had her baby." Sirius said. Sirius reached over and whispered something into Emma's ear. Emma giggled; she raised her hand to cover her mouth, just like her mother.

"Mommy misses you." Emma said. She and Sirius began to giggle again. Scorpius felt his heart and ego both swell.

"She does, but what about you two. Are you guys glad I'm gone." Scorpius grinned as he reached over and began to tickle both Emma and Sirius. Both of them began giggling again and tried to hit away Scorpius' hands.

"No, we miss Scorpius." Sirius said.

"And I miss you guys." Scorpius said. He stared at Emma and Sirius with love and happiness.

"Emma, Sirius, it's time to go home." Harry called. Emma and Sirius looked up and over at their grandfather. Sirius climbed onto his feet and hugged Scorpius.

"Bye Scor. Don't forget my birthday." Sirius said. He ran over to where Harry stood by the door and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry and Sirius started towards the door going slow enough that Emma could catch up. Scorpius reached down and helped Emma up to stand on her feet. Scorpius reached down and gave Emma a hug. Emma's head fell into Scorpius chest. Scorpius could fell her tiny, warm breaths of air again his chest.

"Bye Emma, be good for Mommy." Scorpius whispered into her ear. Emma stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Scorpius' cheek.

"Bye Daddy." Emma whispered and ran towards Harry and Sirius, and out the door.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long. What do you think? I would like to thank of all of you for reading. The story had probably one or two more chapters. Just let me know if you want an epilogue. I would also like to thank kana117, Tyler, xoxtruegryffindorxox, and fire and scorpion, for reviewing; it really helps. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 19: It's Never too Late**

**Previously on ****You Save Me:**

"_Emma, Sirius, it's time to go home." Harry called. Emma and Sirius looked up and over at their grandfather. Sirius climbed onto his feet and hugged Scorpius._

"_Bye Scor. Don't forget my birthday." Sirius said. He ran over to where Harry stood by the door and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry and Sirius started towards the door going slow enough that Emma could catch up. Scorpius reached down and helped Emma up to stand on her feet. Scorpius reached down and gave Emma a hug. Emma's head fell into Scorpius chest. Scorpius could fell her tiny, warm breaths of air again his chest. _

"_Bye Emma, be good for Mommy." Scorpius whispered into her ear. Emma stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Scorpius' cheek. _

"_Bye Daddy." Emma whispered and ran towards Harry and Sirius, and out the door. _

* * *

Scorpius was walking around Diagon Alley looking for something. It was eating at his very being. He didn't know what he was looking for, but just knew that he was looking for something. Something that was very special.

Scorpius couldn't forget Emma's words. _Bye Daddy. _They still were tearing up his heart; after Emma and Sirius had left, Scorpius had been a complete mess. Thinking about all the fun they had, and their mother. Every time Scorpius thought about Lily, a deep and sharp pain would throb in his chest. He felt like he was dying.

Scorpius kept thinking back to all the things he had done with Lily. The outing at the beach, talking, the kisses… Scorpius could still feel the tingle of Lily's lips on his, and it was driving him insane.

Scorpius was walking down the street, not paying attention to his surroundings, and then he saw it. Scorpius knew exactly what he was looking for know.

* * *

"Mommy," Sirius whispered. The hot breath tickled Lily's ear. Lily opened one eyelid at a time. She took in her surroundings. The room was dark; expect the light from the sunrise through the window. Sirius was sitting on the bed, curled up next to Lily. His warm, green eyes were bright in the scant light.

"What is it, honey?" Lily whispered. She drew her hand out from under the covers and pushed Sirius' hair out of his face. Sirius crawled over so that all of his weight was now rested on Lily's hip.

"Honey, what's wrong." Lily asked. She sat up and brought Sirius up with her. Lily sat legs crossed on the bed. She lifted Sirius and placed him in her lap and then wrapped her arms around him. Lily came forward and rested her chin on Sirius' shoulder. Lily grabbed his hands in her own and began to rub them.

"Mommy is Daddy going to come home." Sirius whispered.

Lily felt a jolt of grief and terror swept through her entire body. Grief that Sirius was lonely and that he felt he needed someone besides her and Emma, but she understood that he needed a male role model. And terror that Sirius was willing to let Theo back in their lives.

"Sirius, honey, I don't think Daddy will ever be able to come and see you and Emma. He is going to prison." Lily whispered. Sirius jumped out of Lily's arms and stood up on the bed.

"Why? What did Scor do wrong?" Sirius cried. He leaned forward and grasped Lily's arms. His eyes pleading that he was right and Lily was wrong. A single tear slowly made its way down his cheek. Lily reached for it and wiped it away.

"Because your father took Emma…Wait, honey, did you say Scorpius?" Lily asked. She was now thoroughly confused.

"Yes, Mommy. What did me and Emma do? We want Daddy to come home. He always played with us, and he made Mommy happy." Sirius stated. He said just like he would state that he was simply hungry, like everyone should just know about it.

Lily felt slow tears drip down her eyelids and onto her cheeks. Lily pulled Sirius forward and hugged him. She hid her face into Sirius' hair. She had tried to show that Scorpius' leaving had affected her. She played with Emma and Sirius and did everything with them. But every night she closed her door and cried until her body succumbed to grief then she would fall asleep. Emma and Sirius must have odiously seen through the act. It sadden Lily that her children had seen her like that.

"Honey," Lily sniffled down another snob. "You and Emma did nothing wrong. Scorpius had to go back to his own life now that he helped Mommy. I know that Scorpius would be here with you and Emma if he could." Lily whispered. Sirius nodded and then looked up at Lily and saw her crying.

"Mommy don't cry. I stills love you." Sirius whispered. He reached forward, placed a kiss on Lily's cheek, and then reached forward and wiped Lily's tears away.

"I love you too, Sirius." Lily whispered. Her face spread into a smile, but her heart still ache.

* * *

**Two Day Later:**

Scorpius woke up to the sound of the yelling.

"No, I bought it, and I'm giving it to Emma." James yelled.

Scorpius looked around the room and groaned. Scorpius' clock read 8:03. Scorpius stretched his arms and legs reaching the opposite ends of the bed; he pulled the covers off his body. Scorpius sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed the gunk out of his eyes. Scorpius got off his bed and walked over to his closet; he pulled out a shirt and pair of sweats and then pulled them on. Scorpius put his wand in his pocket and walked towards his door. Scorpius walked out of his room and into the sitting room.

He looked around the room to see Albus and James sitting at the couch. In between their hands was a doll that had long, red hair and a short, summer dress on.

"Morning Scorpius," Katherine said. She was in the kitchen making tea.

"Morning Katie," Scorpius said. He walked over and began to poor himself a cup of tea and grabbed a banana off the fruit wrack. "What are they doing?" Scorpius pointed at Albus and Scorpius with the point of his banana pointed at them.

Katie grinned and then took a sip from her cup. "They are wrapping the presents for Emma's and Sirius' birthday on Saturday. The only problem they can't settle on who got what gift." Katie placed her cup on the counter and walked to her room, or Albus' former room.

Scorpius walked into the sitting room and sat in the armchair across from Al and James. Albus was writing the birthday card, while James wrapped the present. "That one is Emma's, and this one is Sirius'." Albus said, handing James a white envelope.

"What did you get them?" Scorpius asked.

"We got Emma a new drawing set." Albus answered.

"And we got Sirius a new deluxe set of jokes and mischief." James said. Both James and Albus looked at each other and laughed. "He is going to drive Lily mad with this." James, Al, and Scorpius started laughing at the statement.

"Alright you guys, I'm going to go to work, bye." Katie said. She walked into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of lavender scrubs and a light, black cloak. She drew up her hair in messy bun. She walked over and grabbed a banana. Al placed the present he was holding on the table and walked over to Katie. Al placed his hands on Katie's hips and drew her close to him. Katie placed a soft kiss on Al's lips; Al deepened the kiss, and he didn't stop until James interrupted them.

"Oi, there are other people in the room! Save it for the bedroom." James smirked. Katie pulled away; her cheeks were deep, bright red. Katie starred at the ground. Al pulled her back just a little and placed a soft kiss on Katie's forehead.

"Have a good day at work. I will pick you up, after I'm done at the ministry." Albus whispered.

"Bye Albus, I can't wait." Katie whispered back. Katie walked over to the door and grabbed her purse on the end table. "Bye James, see you Scorpius," Katie said, then walked out the door.

Scorpius felt his chest swelling. His chest ached, and his eyes were burning. He looked at the ground so James and Al wouldn't see his un-shed tears. Scorpius' mind filled with images of Sirius, Emma, and Lily.

Albus walked over and sat back on the couch; he grabbed the pillow behind him and began to hit James, repeatedly.

"Ouch, what are you doing?" James cried. He tried to move away from the blows by scooting away, but it didn't work. Scorpius couldn't stop the laughter that sneaked through his lips.

"What," hit "I," hit "tell," hit "you," hit "about," hit "Katie!" Albus shouted. He hit James once more and then dropped the pillow.

"What? What did you tell me about Katie? That that," James pointed at the pillow. "Was necessary," James said. Both Al and James settled down on the couch; both were breathing in un-natural speed than normal.

"She could be the one." Albus finished. Albus looked at James and then at Scorpius. Al saw the smirk on Scorpius' face. Al's face slowly grew into a smile, and then he began to laugh. Al and Scorpius started laughing harder. James looked around at them and soon began laughing too.

"We better get going to work." Scorpius said. His heart heavy, and his head light.

* * *

**Two Day Later:**

"Get back here Emma; I'm going to get you!" Sirius yelled. Emma ran through the kitchen. Her face was covered with a smile; she couldn't stop giggling.

"Sirius, Emma, take it outside. I spent all day on this, and all week cleaning, and I will not let you two ruin it." Ginny scolded. Ginny was next to the table and was levitating the cake towards her. The cake moved slowly out of the oven and on to the table. Ginny heard the back door slam close.

"Mom, I brought the toppings." Lily said; she walked into her mother's kitchen and placed the ingredients on the table next to the bare cake. Ginny looked at the ingredients and saw icing, Berry's every flavor bean, chocolate frogs, and fizz pops.

"You spoil your kids, Lily." Ginny chuckled. She picked up each ingredient and looked it over and placed it back on the table.

"I only want to give them a childhood as good as I had." Lily smiled. Ginny looked over at Lily and pulled her over into a tight hug.

"You're a great mother, Lily. You always will be." Ginny whispered.

"Thanks mom," Lily mumbled. Ginny placed a kiss on Lily's temple.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong_

"Hey, where's the food? I'm hungry!" James yelled from the door. Ginny sighed and pulled away from Lily.

"I guess I better go take care of that, before they destroy everything." Ginny sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Lily took the icing and began to apply it to the cake. Using her wand, she made sure all of the cake was covered. Lily levitated the beans so that they made a border around the edges of the cake. Lily then took the fizz pops making them spell out: _Happy Birthday Sirius and Emma_. Lily looked at the last item and sighed. Chocolate frogs were always the hardest. Lily opened all four of the frogs and raised her wand. "Pertrificus Totalus!"Lily cried, just as the last frog was going to jump off the table. Lily picked up each and every frog and placed them on the corners of the cake. Lily stepped back and examined her work. Lily picked up the cake and began to bring it outside.

"Mommy watch out!" Sirius cried. He came running down the stairs; he was carrying his broom he had gotten from Scorpius. Sirius jumped down the last three stairs and then kept running.

"Sirius no flying in the house," Lily called after him.

"I won't Mommy!" Sirius yelled, just as the screen door slammed behind him. Lily walked to the door Sirius had just run out of and opened it. Lily looked down at the stairs as she walked down. Lily walked over to the table and placed the cake on it. Lily looked up to see where everyone was. Her father was talking with Aunt Hermione and Uncle George. Her mother was sitting on the patio furniture with Abby and Katherine. They were all cooing over Tonks. Albus and James were setting the presents up on the table next to the dining table. However, Lily couldn't find Emma, Sirius, Rose, and Fred. Lily kept scanning the crowd until she saw them. Until she saw him.

He was there next to Sirius helping him hover a few feet off the ground. Emma, Rose, and Fred, sat there next to them watching. All of them were laughing and having fun. He looked up and caught Lily's eye. His grin slid into a warm smile. His eyes were so warm and bright; Lily wanted to melt.

Emma looked up and saw her mother standing by the cake. She jumped up and ran over to Lily. Lily saw that Emma was still wearing her green, sun dress. Her hair was flowing down; flying behind her as she ran. The only thing that hadn't been on Emma this morning was the grass stains now on her knees. Emma ran all the way to Lily and jumped. Lily bent down and caught her daughter in mid-air and hugged Emma to herself. Lily rocked Emma back and forth as she hugged her.

"Mommy, Mommy look, Scor came. He came. He came. Daddy came!" Emma's excited voice whispered into Lily's ear. Lily looked up and over at Scorpius over Emma's shoulder. Scorpius was helping Sirius up and was fixing Sirius clothing that had been jumbled when Sirius had fallen a few feet from the ground.

"I see that, sweetheart." Lily whispered back.

"Is Daddy going to leave again?" Emma whispered. Lily pulled away from Emma and looked down at her. Emma had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Lily leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Lily mumbled against Emma's forehead. "We'll just have to see, but first how about we have cake?"

* * *

**Four Hours Later:**

Lily watched as the hour past. Little by little people were leaving. Only Albus, James, Scorpius, and Katie, were still there. Scorpius was playing with Sirius and his new Quidditch set. Sirius' eyes had lightened up like the stars when he opened his present from Scorpius. The quidditch set would replace his old one just fine. James, Albus, and Katie, were gathered around them cheering them on. James and Albus were cheering Scorpius on so that someone would finally beat Sirius in quidditch. Emma was sitting in Lily's lap. Both Lily and Emma were sitting in the arm chair across from the group. Emma was holding her doll from James and Albus. Both Lily and Emma were looking through the book Scorpius had gotten Emma. The book contained photos from Emma's and Sirius' birth to the day Scorpius took them to the beach. Lily's eyes almost brimmed over when she saw Emma open it. Emma began to yawn and rub her eyes. Lily looked down at her watch, 8:58.

"All right you two, time for bed. It's almost nine o'clock." Lily said. She closed the book and handed it to Emma. Once Emma had sat up and was now standing. Lily looked over at the game and saw that they were almost over, and it was a close game.

"But Mommy," Emma whined. "We are a year older; why can't we stay up later then?"

Lily looked at her watch and then back at Emma. "You're right sweetie. How about 9:01." Lily grinned.

"No! Come on Scorpius. You can do it your almost there." James and Albus were screaming. Lily and Emma walked over and started to watch the finally seconds of the match. Scorpius and Sirius' seekers were so close to the Golden Snitch. They were head and head, until Sirius' seeker dived at the last second and caught the Golden Snitch.

"Yes! I won! I won! I beat you!" Sirius yelled.

"No one can beat him." James and Albus groaned.

"All right you guys. It's time to go." Katie said. She stood up with James and Albus. All of them walked to the door saying goodbye and wishing Emma and Sirius one last Happy Birthday. Lily walked back into the sitting room and saw Emma watch as Scorpius ticked Sirius.

"Scor stop, please." Sirius giggled.

"Are you going to go to bed?" Scorpius chuckled.

"Yes! I'll go to bed." Sirius cried, close to hysterics.

Scorpius lifted Sirius up and walked up the stairs. Scorpius gave Lily a wink when he past her. Lily led Emma up stairs. Lily helped Emma into her pajamas and comb her hair. Lily pulled back the covers and then tucked Emma in. Once Emma's head it the pillow, she was out. Lily leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead. Lily walked out of Emma's room and went to stand next to Sirius' door.

"Scor are you going to leave again?" Sirius whispered. Lily could barely hear him.

"I don't plan on it, buddy." Scorpius said. Lily looked through the door crack and saw Scorpius tucking Sirius in.

"That's good. Mommy is really sad when you are away." Sirius yawned. Lily could feel the heat rising up her face. "Night Daddy," Sirius murmured.

"Night buddy," Scorpius uttered. Scorpius began walking towards the door. Lily turned around and began walking way, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. "Oh, no, you aren't going anywhere." Lily heard Scorpius whisper. Lily felt two strong hands come and grab hold of her middle and drag her backwards. Lily was turned around and was now facing Scorpius. "Do you know how long I have waited for you three? I'm not going to let you walk away again."

"But Scorpius…" Lily began. Scorpius reached forward and silenced her with a kiss. Once Lily responded to the kiss, Scorpius deepened it. Lily ran her hands up and into his hair. Scorpius let one hand leave Lily's lower back and move up to her hair. Scorpius broke away once they were both gasping for air. Scorpius rested his forehead against Lily's.

"Do you know how long I have loved you? I'm not going to let you get away. I love you, Lily." Scorpius whispered.

One silent, happy tear ran down Lily's cheek. "I love you, Scorpius."

_The End_

* * *

**All that's left is the epilogue. I didn't know it would be this hard to write an ending. What do you want the epilogue to be about: ten years from now, when Emma and Sirius go to Hogwarts, just let me know. I like to thank fire and scorpion, Col. John Sheppard, blackice552, bia 13, kana 117, and xoxtruegriffindorxox for reviewing. It really helps! I have started the first chapter of my next Lily and Scorpius story, keep an eye out. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own Emma, Sirius, any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue **

"Mommy! Mommy how do you like my dress?" Emma exclaimed. Emma was on top of the bed in the room with Lily, Abby, and Ginny. Emma was dressed in a green and white gown. It had a white body and a ribbon that tied around her middle; the gown flew all the way down to her ankles. Emma's hair in a bun and was tied with the same colored green ribbon.

"It's beautiful, honey." Lily grinned. Lily could barley believe that not only nine months ago, Scorpius had proposed to her.

* * *

_Lily walked out of Emma's room and went to stand next to Sirius' door._

"_Scor are you going to leave again?" Sirius whispered. Lily could barely hear him._

"_I don't plan on it, buddy." Scorpius said. Lily looked through the door crack and saw Scorpius tucking Sirius in._

"_That's good. Mommy is really sad when you are away." Sirius yawned. Lily could feel the heat rising up her face. "Night Daddy," Sirius murmured._

"_Night buddy," Scorpius uttered. Scorpius began walking towards the door. Lily turned around and began walking way, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. "Oh, no, you aren't going anywhere." Lily heard Scorpius whisper. Lily felt two strong hands come and grab hold of her middle and drag her backwards. Lily was turned around and was now facing Scorpius. "Do you know how long I have waited for you three? I'm not going to let you walk away again."_

"_But Scorpius…" Lily began. Scorpius reached forward and silenced her with a kiss. Once Lily responded to the kiss, Scorpius deepened it. Lily ran her hands up and into his hair. Scorpius let one hand leave Lily's lower back and move up to her hair. Scorpius broke away once they were both gasping for air. Scorpius rested his forehead against Lily's._

"_Do you know how long I have loved you? I'm not going to let you get away. I love you, Lily." Scorpius whispered._

_One silent, happy tear ran down Lily's cheek. "I love you, Scorpius."_

_Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and began to lead her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Scorpius turned around and looked at Lily and grinned. Scorpius led Lily outside and under the big oak in the back yard. Scorpius stopped and sat down by the tree trunk. Once he was settled, Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and brought her to sit on his lap. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Lily's body and held her close to him. Lily reached forward and grasped Scorpius' hands in her own. Scorpius lend forward and placed his chin on Lily's neck. Lily began to draw slow patterns on Scorpius' hands. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Scorpius uttered. The warmth of his breath tickled Lily's ear in contrast to the cool night air. She began to draw the slow pattern up to his wrist and back down to his fingers._

"_About how nice and right this feels." Lily replied. Lily looked up into the sky and gasped. The summer night held no clouds in it. The stars and the moon were bright; they shed their light on everything. Scorpius looked at Lily; her face was beautiful in the moon's light. It gave her face a more sweet, anonymity look. Scorpius could look away, captivated by the sight. _

"_Lily," Scorpius whispered. Lily looked back at Scorpius and felt like melting. Scorpius' face was eliminated by the light off the moon and the stars. Lily didn't want to ever look away._

"_Lily, I meant it when I said I don't ever want to let you go. I don't want to ever have to say goodbye to Emma or Sirius, and especially you, ever again." Scorpius said._

"_Scorpius what do you mean?" Lily asked. She brought her hand up to cup Scorpius cheek. Scorpius lend his hand into Lily's hand, enjoying the warmth and love pulsing off her hand. Scorpius reached into his pocket and pulled out an object._

"_Lily, I found this and I immediately thought of you. I want to be with you and Emma and Sirius. I don't care about anything right now, except us. Lily will you marry me?" Scorpius asked. Lily saw the hope in his eyes. Lily lend forward and pressed her lips to Scorpius. Lily ran her tongue along Scorpius bottom lip. Scorpius was in shock, but soon recovered. Scorpius bit Lily's bottom lip. Lily gasped; breaking apart slightly, her mouth opened. Scorpius took his to advantage. He grasped Lily's neck and dragged her closer; he covered her mouth with his. Lily's and Scorpius' tongue fought for dominants, but Scorpius won. Lily pulled apart slowly; both of them gasping for air._

"_Yes!" Lily cried, trying to regain her breathe. Scorpius lend forward and captured her mouth again. _

* * *

Lily was dressed in a white gown that flowed down to her ankles; it was tight around her torso and flew out around her hips and plunge down. Like Emma, Lily's dress had a ribbon that went around her middle and tied in the back. The ribbon fell in line with the trail of her dress. Lily was seated at her dresser, while Abby and Ginny attended her. Abby was applying a little bit of make-up on Lily's face. Ginny began to do Lily's hair. Ginny left Lily's hair stay down, but brought back the bangs. Ginny picked up a green ribbon to put in Lily's hair.

"No Grandma!" Emma yelled. She ran over to Ginny and pulled the ribbon out of her hand. "Mommy too pretty for this," Emma said; she looked down at the ribbon, grasped in between her hands. Then Emma's face brightened up with excitement. "Wait one second, Grandma." Emma giggled. She ran out of the room. Lily and Abby began to giggle, while Ginny shook her head grinning. A minute later, Emma returned. "Mommy wear this." Emma held out an object in her hand. Lily reached forward and took it from Emma's hand. Lily looked down and felt a tiny tear begin at the corner of her eye.

* * *

"_Hurry Daddy! Hurry, the game is starting!" Sirius called. He ran in front of Scorpius, Lily, and Emma. They were walking into the Annual Sparks Carnival, for the workers and families of those who worked at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius ran up to a game that involved the game of Snaps._

"_Sirius it is time to go." Lily said. She and Scorpius dragged a tired Emma in between them; her hands held tightly in each of theirs. _

"_Please Mommy, one game." Sirius begged. His eyes begged to be able to play. His tiny face held a frown. _

"_Fine one game, honey." Lily sighed. Sirius' face lit up and his smiled reappeared. He ran over to the game to play. Emma came to rest against Lily; she placed her head and body closely to Lily's leg. Emma's weary eyes drooped down. Lily grinned; she lowered onto one knee and faced Emma._

"_How are you tired, sweetheart?" Lily asked. She pushed Emma's bangs out of her eyes. Emma nodded her head; her tiny eyes flickered open for a second and then closed again. Scorpius was still standing next to them, but was watching Sirius. Lily reached over and tugged at his hand. Scorpius looked over at them and smiled when he saw the sleepy Emma. Scorpius reached down and picked Emma up. He placed her head gently on to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Emma's arms went to wrap around Scorpius. Lily looked back at both Scorpius and Emma and smiled. Emma had Scorpius wrapped around her little finger and it had only been four months. Scorpius and Lily walked over to see how Sirius was doing. Sirius had two pairs left, he flipped them, and then he won._

"_Yippee! I won! I won!" Sirius jumped down from the chair he had been sitting on and began to jump up and down."Mommy, Daddy, did you see? I won!" Sirius yelled._

"_Sirius, honey calm down," Lily whispered. "You don't want to wake Emma up do you?" Lily asked; she reached forward and playfully tugged at Sirius' hands. _

"_No Mommy," Sirius answered._

"_Here you are young man." The woman behind the counter said. She handed Sirius a stuff animal. Sirius reached out his hands and received the toy from the woman. Sirius stared at it in wonder._

"_What do you say Sirius?" Scorpius uttered softly so Emma wouldn't be disturb._

"_Thank you," Sirius told the lady. Blush crept up his face and neck for forgetting his manners._

"_You're welcome," she smiled. _

_Lily and Sirius bent over to examine the animal. It was a Hippogriff. It was tall and regal and had two, big wings that were attached at its side. The entire animal was soft material except for its beak, it was hard._

"_Mommy look," Sirius whispered. His face was in amassment._

"_What are you going to name him?" Lily asked. She grinned that the sight of Sirius having fun._

"_His name is Butter's Beak; like the one Grandpa had." Sirius smiled._

"_Grandpa's was named Buck beak, honey." Lily answered. Sirius shrugged not understanding the different. Sirius grabbed Lily's hand and began to pull her away and towards the exit. Scorpius followed behind them, keeping a tight grip on Emma. Emma was about to fall asleep, but was something that was beyond beauty._

"_Daddy look," Emma exclaimed; she pointed over at another game. Scorpius began to walk over to the game to see what had Emma captivated. Lily pulled an awestruck Sirius towards them; Sirius just wouldn't look away from his new prize._

"_What is it, cutie pie?" Scorpius asked. The new nickname had been given to her the morning after her birthday. She had eaten an entire pie for breakfast and had it all over her face. Scorpius had seen nothing more cute._

"_Look at that butterfly." Emma pointed at a beret that was on a counter of prizes. The game however was tough; you had to guess which potion was harmless. "Isan'i beautiful, Daddy." Emma muttered. _

"_Yes, cutie, it is." Scorpius said. He walked over to Lily and handed Emma over to her. Lily wrapped an arm under Emma's bottom and held Sirius' hand. Scorpius walked up to the game and began talking with the man._

"_Mommy, what is Daddy doing?" Emma asked; her tired eyes were fighting to stay open as she stifled a yawn._

"_I don't know, sweetheart." Lily answered. All three of them watched to see what Scorpius was doing._

"_All right, you have five potions. One will give you a headache, another one will give you a toothache, the other will give you a stomachache, the fourth will give you the flu, and the last one is perfectly safe. When you have found the one you believe to be the correct one, you take a sip from it. Do you want to play?" the man in charged asked. Scorpius nodded. He began examining every bottle: sniffing it, testing the temperature, and if it would stir if shaken. Scorpius reached for the black, misty potion filled bottle. He took out the plug and brought it to his mouth. Scorpius took a tiny swallow from the bottle and placed it back on the table. Scorpius sat there waiting for a few seconds nothing happened._

"_Congratulations sir, you have just won. What would you like?" the man pointed at the prizes on the self behind him._

"_The butterfly, please," Scorpius said, pointing at where it laid. The man reached over and picked it up and handed it over to Scorpius._

"_Be careful, that there are actual gems from the Romanian forest." The man said. Scorpius walked over to Lily, Sirius, and Emma. Scorpius handed the butterfly to Emma. Emma's whole face lit up. _

"_Thank you Daddy." Emma said. She held the butterfly close to her chest. Scorpius picked her up and out of Lily's arms and held her close to him. Emma examined the butterfly. It had beautiful green gems that made up the wings of the butterfly. The gems were held together by white silver. "It's beautiful." Emma whispered._

"_Not as beautiful as you, cutie pie." Scorpius whispered as he reached forward and placed a kiss on Emma's head. _

* * *

"I would love to wear it Emma, thank you." Lily said, only one tear dripped down her face. Ginny took the beret and place it in Lily's hair. Ginny took the long curls of Lily's hair and flared it out over her shoulders. "Emma, why don't you go and see how Daddy is doing? He must be missing you." Lily said.

"Okay Mommy," Emma exclaimed; happy to go see Scorpius. "Don't have the party without me."

"I won't sweetie." Lily placed a kiss on Emma's temple. Emma ran out the room and towards Scorpius'.

* * *

"Daddy, why can't we see Mommy?" Sirius asked. He sat on the edge of the bed. This room use to belong to Scorpius until that night about three months after Scorpius had proposed.

* * *

_Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and led her towards the bench. Scorpius and Lily had just finished eating at the new restaurant in town. Scorpius grinned at the cheerful, happy Lily. She was dragging Scorpius around by his hand. Scorpius sat down on the bench next to Lily. Lily snuggled up to Scorpius. Scorpius felt Lily's hands reach under his jacket and shirt looking for warmth._

"_Lily, we are in public." Scorpius whispered. He looked franticly to see if anyone had seen their position. Lily grinned back up at him; her hand began to drift higher up. Scorpius hissed when Lily's nails scratched his skin and nipples. Lily lend forward and placed slow, open mouth kisses along Scorpius' neck. Scorpius let out a low groan. Lily reached up and kissed the bottom of Scorpius' ear. Scorpius reached down and grabbed Lily's wrist; he lend forward and captured Lily's lips. Scorpius bit Lily's bottom lip and then attacked her mouth. His tongue fought with Lily's, slowly winning over her. Lily let out a moan as Scorpius' hands left her wrist and moved to roam over Lily's body. Scorpius separated his lips from Lily's and moved to kiss along her neck. All Lily could hear was hers and Scorpius' ragged breathe. _

"_Scorpius take me home, please." Lily moaned. Scorpius murmured something Lily didn't understand. Lily looked around and saw that she was now in Scorpius' arms outside her house. Scorpius carried her all the way upstairs and into her room. Scorpius dropped Lily on to her bed and removed her jacket. Lily moved to go across the bed. Scorpius reached down and grabbed her ankle and dragged her back._

"_Oh no Lily, you aren't leaving this bed any time soon." Scorpius chuckled. He reached down and began to place kisses on Lily mouth again. He could feel her smile._

* * *

Scorpius grinned at the memory of what happed that night, and then the next morning. Ever since that night Lily and Scorpius had shared a bed, not that is bothered either of them.

"Because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, you don't want bad luck do you?" Scorpius asked. He reached down to rumple Sirius' hair. Scorpius moved over to the mirror and began to tie his bow tie. Scorpius finished it easily and looked down at Sirius. Sirius was standing next to Scorpius looking in the mirror the only difference, Sirius was having a hard time tying his bow tie.

"Daddy, I can't get it." Sirius whimpered. Sirius looked down at his feet, his face growing bright red. Scorpius lowered onto his knee; he placed his hand under Sirius' chin and raised his head.

"Of course, Buddy," Scorpius said. He reached out and began to tie Sirius' bow tie. Scorpius finished with one last tug. "There you go, bud." Sirius looked into the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks Daddy," Sirius smiled.

_Nock. Nock._

"Yes?" Scorpius asked. His head looked over to the door to see who it was. The door opened to reveal Emma.

"Can I come in, Daddy?" Emma asked. Her head was poking out of the door, and she was biting her lip.

"Emma come here Daddy is showing me how to tie this." Sirius said, pointing down at his bow tie. Emma walked into the room and over to Sirius.

"Daddy can you show me how to do that?" Emma asked as her finger touched Sirius' bow tie. Scorpius looked down at Emma, the only reason she would have to learn how to tie a bow tie was when she would get married and have a husband of her own, and that was going to be a long, very long time from now.

"Sure thing, cutie pie, but after the wedding, speaking of which we should be heading down there." Scorpius said. He extended his hands towards Emma and Sirius. They both took one of his hands and began to drag his down stairs.

* * *

"Are you ready Lily?" Harry asked. Lily was pacing back and forth waiting for the wedding to start. Lily looked up and at her father.

"Dad, what if I screw this up?" Lily asked, biting on her lip. She was gripping her hands inside each other. Harry looked at his daughter and then walked over to her. He drew her in his arms and squeezed her to him.

"Lily, Scorpius loves you and Emma and Sirius. He will be with you threw it all. There is nothing that could screw up your guy's relationship." Harry said. He placed a kiss in Lily's hair. He pulled away and still saw doubt in her eyes. "What else is it, honey?" Harry asked. Lily looked down at her feet; Harry saw the blush run up her neck and fill her cheeks.

Lily muttered something.

"What?"

"Mh..Pregongt." Lily muttered.

"What honey?" Harry asked again; his brow wrinkle in confusion.

"I'm pregnant." Lily whispered. She peeked at her father though the corner of her eye. She couldn't really understand his reaction. He looked mad but yet something else. "Dad?"

"Well, let's just say its lucky for him that he is marrying you today." Harry grinned down at Lily. "How far along are you?"

"Four months," Lily said. Harry looked down and saw the little bump starting to show.

"Does Scorpius know?"Harry asked. Lily looked down at her feet again, embarrassed.

"No, I only found out two weeks ago. I'm going to tell him tonight." Lily said. Harry reached down and lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Lily, he is going to more than happy about this. You have nothing to worry about." Harry said.

"Thanks Dad," Lily said.

"Any time, sweetie," Harry replied. He reached forward and kissed Lily's cheek. Lily and Harry heard an instrument begin to play. "It's time." Harry gathered Lily's arm in his and began to walk with her. Harry led her past the red and white roses that made a path to the backyard. The turned the corner and saw everyone. Teddy, Ginny, and Tonks were sitting together watching all of this with smiles. Ginny was sitting next to Teddy, as he held her hand; tiny, happy tears fell down her cheeks. Emma was standing next to Sirius. Both of them were standing next to Katie. Katie and Abby were Lily's bride's maids. Sirius was holding Emma's hand; both of them were smiling up at Lily, their mother. Lily looked over and saw Albus and James standing by the alter, groom's men of Scorpius. Lily looked to Albus' left. There he was. Scorpius. He was smiling down at Lily. Lily smiled back. Warmth swept through her entire body. Her feet ached to run to Scorpius. Her heart was screaming to be in his arms. She now knew what her future held. It was filled with Emma, Sirius, Scorpius, and their future children. Lily felt the doubt wash away from her body. Harry grasped Lily's arm tighter and began to lead her forward. Lily looked ahead seeing her future with open, loving eyes.

_The End._

**Thank you everyone for reading this story. It has been really fun writing this story for you. I hope you liked this story. I have started my new Lily and Scorpius story; it is called: Devil's Kiss. It should be out within a week. If you want I was thinking about writing some one-shots about Lily's and Scorpius' future together, but only if you want. They would all be written before the end of the summer. Thank you all for reviewing it got me though all the tough weeks of writing. I hope to see you guys in the future. And again, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
